La Música del Corazón
by Queeneon
Summary: cuando las decisiones se toman sin pensar generalmente ocurren consecuencias. Marron, será la protagonista de las peores elecciones amorosas.
1. I- Decisiones apresuradas

**_1-. Decisiones apresuradas._**

\- Pero... ¿Por qué?... no lo entiendo...

El día era hermoso, frescas brisas daban paso a la primavera, las flores brotaban y los pájaros revoloteaban de aquí y allá.

\- Porque solo somos amigos… te pido perdón si hice algo para confundir tus sentimientos, nunca quise lastimarte, Marron.

Su sonrisa forzada fue en vano tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

\- Por favor no llores, sabes que eso me desagrada.

\- Perdón... no puedo evitarlo... -se resfregaba el rostro con ambas palmas de la mano, lo hacia de manera rápida demostrando lo desesperada que estaba. El tomo sus manos.

\- Basta, será mejor que me valla, por hoy no creo que podamos hablar más...

\- Quédate... se que es egoísta de mi parte, pero lo necesito -ni ella misma podía creer lo que había pedido.

\- Si me quedo será más difícil para ti que para mí... -le soltó las manos, dio un abrazo apretado y la dejo sin más.

\- Trunks... -dijo en un susurro inaudible mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Pasaron minutos desde que quedo sola en la cafetería que habían pactado para esa tarde. Largos recuerdos vinieron a su mente esos que traían más dolor del que ya tenia.

Se recordó corriendo por la montaña Paoz. Jugaban a las escondidas mientras los adultos tenían una pequeña junta al aire libre. Era uno de sus juegos favoritos sin embargo, jugarlo con todos los semi-saiyas era suicidio. Sabia que no podía ganarles, pero sus amigos eran condescendientes con ella, prometían no ocupar sus poderes y generalmente la dejaban ganar, sin que ella lo supiera, claro esta. Corría por entre los árboles escapando de la cuenta regresiva que Bra hacia lejos de allí. Encontró una roca gigante y se recostó entre la larga hierba.

\- ¡Psstt Marron! -salía un leve murmullo en el otro lado de la roca.

\- ¡Trunks!

\- ¡Calla, que nos encuentran por tu culpa! - se acerco gateando donde ella estaba y le tomo la mano- Ven, se de otro lugar al que Bra jamás entraría.

Corrieron tomados de la mano adentrándose en el bosque. Llegaron a una cueva pequeña y entraron ahí.

\- Cuando la veamos pasar tu solo corre a la base, yo me encargo de lo demás -le guiño el ojo y provoco una risotada de parte de la rubia- ¿que pasa? - dijo incrédulo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Tienes la cara toda sucia -reía apuntándolo.

\- Silencio... -se refrego la cara manchándose por todos lados. Marron seguía sin parar de reír - Bien, ríete si quieres...no te daré el regalo que te tenia en mi bolsillo... -miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el importante.

\- ¿Que regalo? -Marron lo sacudió- No seas malo, ya dámelo, prometo no reír mas -lo abrazo cariñosamente por el cuello, sabia que ese gesto le daba ventajas en muchas cosas.

\- Ya, ya -dijo quitándosela - Dame tus manos -ella las extendió y el muchacho dejo caer una linda cadena con un corazón de plata como colgante. La miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Y esto, de donde lo sacaste? - miraba la cadena sorprendida.

\- La encontré por aquí cerca, ¿te gusta?

\- ¡Que linda!... me ayudas a ponerla - se giro y el pelilila se la abrocho alrededor del cuello - ¿Como me queda? -le dijo volteándose.

\- Es hermosa... - estaba sonrojado, sabia que le quedaría bien, porque para el, Marron era el ángel mas lindo de la tierra.

\- ¿Yo o la cadena? -dijo riendo, notando el sonrojo de su amigo.

\- Las dos... -le tomo una mano- Te queda muy linda -ahora ella enrojeció.

\- Me estas avergonzando... ahora tienes que prometerme algo...

\- ¿Prometer? ¿Que cosa?

\- Pfff que poco romántico Trunks... no se, cualquier cosa que quieras, después de todo, le estas dando una joya a una chica.

\- Bien, entonces te prometo... -lo pensó unos momentos sin soltar su mano- Mi compañía.

\- ¿Para siempre?

\- Para siempre...

Lloro. Se levanto de la mesa y camino por las calles Perdóname Trunks, creo que ya no podremos cumplir esa a un parque y se sentó en una banca de madera. Los recuerdos la atacaron nuevamente.

Estaba en los jardines de Corporación Capsula. Sus amigos y familia estaban ahí esperándola.

Se acomodo en un piano un poco viejo y miro a todos lados:

\- ¿Donde esta Trunks?

\- Ya viene cariño, fue a buscar su guitarra - Bulma la tranquilizaba desde una de las mesas.

\- Acá estoy -venia corriendo con el instrumento de cuerdas en las manos.

Tocaron esas canciones bien practicadas. Ahora que eran mas grandes se habían interesado bastante en la música, Marron, amaba cantar desde siempre, pero acompañada de Trunks la música recobraba otro sentimiento en ella. Ya se había hecho costumbre tener un show preparado para la familia, a todos les encantaba escucharlos. Pan, Goten, Oob y Bra no quedaban atrás, bailaban como locos por todos lados, sacaban a bailar a sus familias y así pasaban las tardes.

La música. Esa que calo hondo en el corazón de Marron. Esa misma que ella quería hacer de su vida. Años ejercitando piano con buenas clases pagadas por sus padres. Años estudiando canto en un instituto de artes después de la escuela.

Se vio potenciada por su amigo que en un intento de "compañía " como le había prometido años atrás, aprendió a tocar la guitarra. Se entretenían en sacar canciones ya conocidas, pero para Marron no era suficiente, quería mas, quería poder escribir e interpretar sus propias canciones, escribir sus letras, con sentimientos propios, ya no quería cantar solo para su familia, quería presentarse en grandes lugares y mostrarle a todo el mundo lo buena que era en eso. Lamentablemente para ella su amigo ya no parecía tan interesado en la música. Con los años Trunks empezó a internarse en el mundo de las finanzas y la administración, llegando a tomar clases extra-escolares. Con tan solo 14 años el ya tenia responsabilidades, mas que cualquier otro chico. Su personalidad muto frente a sus amigos, ya no era el chico de los juegos y el corretaje, ahora se preocupaba de vestir bien y encerrarse largas horas en el laboratorio con su madre, ya no jugaba cuando los hijos de los guerreros Z hacían pillamadas en su casa. Se volvió una persona lejana y fría.

Seria el vicepresidente de Corporación Capsula sin pedirlo, su camino ya estaba trazado sin mala intención, porque la culpa fue de él, no tubo el coraje para decirle a su madre que la administración no era lo suyo, que el quera conocer el mundo y diseñar sus propios inventos, pero no sentarse detrás de un escritorio toda su vida, sin saberlo corto sus pequeñas alas, hasta ese entonces, sin quererlo, y cuando lo entendió ya era tarde,

el rencor hacia el mismo, se volvió mas grande, y así, como el rencor, su alma comenzó en picada.

Y fue así en ese entonces, como Marron con 14 años, seguía siendo la eterna enamorada y él con 16, se convirtió en un príncipe de hielo.

No creía que por fin, después de años de ocultarlo, se había declarado a su buen amigo, pero lamentablemente, esto había salido todo mal, por lo menos para ella. Tomo el móvil y marco un numero en un acto innato.

\- ¡Marron! Esperaba tu llamado, ¿pudiste hacerlo?

\- Goten... él... - su voz quebrada estallo en llanto.

\- Entiendo -la dejo llorar al teléfono un par de minutos, cuando escucho que esta ya se tranquilizaba, pregunto - ¿donde estas ahora?

\- ... En la avenida 16, frente del parque Castelar... ¿podrías venir a buscarme?, si no te molesta... por favor -su llanto ahora eran solo sollozos.

\- Claro, linda, quédate ahí y espérame.

\- Gracias -lo dijo en un llanto ahogado.

No sabia cuantos minutos, horas o segundos habían pasado desde que se sentó ahí, no movió un solo músculo, solo dejo que el viento la traspasara, sentía que así se limpiaba de lo malo y lograba tranquilizarse. Tenia mucho en que pensar. Lo que había pasado en esa tarde seria un pluss para tomar una difícil decisión, sabia que costaría convencer a sus padres pero se jugaría el todo esa noche.

\- Marron -suspiro Goten viéndola desde lejos, se acerco y tomo asiento a su lado, ella parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia - Eh, ¿como estas?...

\- Goten... -lo miro débilmente con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Veo que no muy bien -suspiro cansado - ¿Que vas hacer ahora? -miro hacia el frente apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

\- Continuare con mi plan -apretó los puños sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Goten cerro con fuerza sus ojos.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Mas que nunca...

\- Eres extremista, Marron.

\- Lo soy, si...

\- Me dejaras con una gran carga aquí... tendré que hacerme cargo de todas las preguntas...

\- Lo se, y te pido perdón desde ya -miraba el atardecer- Pero es que no me sale hacerlo por mi misma... creo que soy muy cobarde aun... nunca fui como ustedes, después de todo, desistí hasta de los entrenamientos -soltó una risa triste.

\- ¿Porque no lo piensas bien ...?

\- Ya lo hice, esto es lo que quiero ahora.

\- Estas arrancando, Marron.

\- No puedo evitarlo...

\- Si puedes... no quieres, que es diferente...

\- Es mejor así...

\- ¿Para ti o para el?

\- Para ambos, seria fastidioso tener que vernos de aquí en mas.

\- ¿Porque no se lo dices...?

\- No quiero volver hablar con el, ya cause bastante daño a nuestra relación de amistad.

\- Eran tus sentimientos…

\- Los que nunca debieron salir a flote...

\- Pero ya esta, ya lo hicieron...

No hablaron en la próxima hora, solo se tomaron de la mano viendo el atardecer mientras todo oscurecía. Cuando se encontraban en el muelle, bien conocido por el Son, se miraron eternos minutos, ella le sonrío y se lanzo a sus brazos.

\- Te quiero Goten, no me olvides en todo este tiempo -río abrazando al chico- Será un tiempo corto, lo prometo.

\- No te olvides de nosotros, llámame cuando quieras -la apretó a su cuerpo - Y perdona por no dejarte en tu casa, es que prefiero que sea así, de un solo golpe.

\- No te preocupes, es mejor así... -Marron se subió a su bote y se despidió con la mano.

\- ¡Adiós Son Goten!

\- ¡Hasta luego Marron!

El Saint Andrews era un instituto de artes y música, que quedaba al otro extremo del mundo. El proceso de selección de los alumnos era bastante riguroso, a través de pruebas enviadas por correo y videos en lo que el futuro alumnado tenia que mandar por Internet demostrando sus talentos "únicos e innatos", hacia que el ingreso fuera bastante difícil, tras medio año de insistir, Marron, por fin había logrado un cupo de prueba que duraría solo 12 meses, según su esfuerzo y talento se seguirían sumando años en su estancia. Este instituto contaba con un gran internado para poder albergar futuros prodigios de todos los lugares del mundo.

Sus padres no tomaron bien la noticia, después de todo, ella sabia que había quedado seleccionada hace casi mes y medio y no había mencionado nada, por lo que fue un balde de agua fría para sus progenitores. Tras intensas conversaciones los siguientes días logro convencerlos de dejarla ir. Pidió que todo se hiciera en silencio, sin comidas familiares y tampoco reuniones incesarías anunciando su partida, pidió también no decir su ubicación para solo centrarse en sus estudios.

Les prometió que si encontraba que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, regresaría.

Fue así como en solo cuatro días, Marron de 16 años, logro tomar el primer vuelo a su futuro dejando todo atrás.


	2. II- Encuentros - Reencuentros

**_Encuentros - Reencuentros_**

\- Marron, ¿Estas lista ya?

\- ¡En seguida! - tras la puerta del baño, Marron retocaba por ultima vez su maquillaje, se veía diferente; su cuerpo mas esbelto como las otras chicas, llevaba un vestido blanco que llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas el cual tenia tiras que lo sujetaban de sus hombros, su cabello tomado en una cola de caballo alta terminando en finos crespos, sus ojos traían un delineado muy negro y sus labios de brillo rojo.

Tenia el estomago apretado por tanto sentir. No podía creer que después de 9 años se había dignado a regresar a su casa, con todos.

Sentirse culpable era lo suyo, como no, se había ido sin decir una palabra más que a sus padres los cuales consintieron en que se fuera en silencio sin dar la noticia en alguna cena como era la costumbre. Regresar y ver la cara de todos los que había dejado atrás no era fácil, sabia que estarían orgullosos de ella pero aun así costaba.

\- Marron, nos están esperando...-decía su madre con cierto insistir- Te ves hermosa hija, anda apúrate que tu padre ya tiene la nave encendida.

Salio del baño tomo su cartera y su cajetilla de cigarros de la mesa, el vicio ya la tenia agarrada de las manos, subió a la nave.

La pregunta la tenia atascada no podía esperar más:

\- ¿Están todos?

\- Claro, hija - su padre estaba feliz.

\- ¿Y los chicos?

\- Bulma nos dijo que estarían ahí, en este mismo momento les debe estar contando que volviste -Dieciocho la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo… no lo sabían?

\- No. Guardamos el secreto para que les des una linda sorpresa.

Respiro hondo, no había sido capaz de llamar a sus amigos por todos esos años, salvo en sus respectivos cumpleaños, el haberse querido apartar de sus vidas le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ahora mas que nunca quería desaparecer.

\- Valla están todos, como siempre Bulma se las arregla para juntarnos - dijo krilin aterrizando la nave sobre el hermoso césped. Una vez aparcado el hombre tomo la mano de su esposa y la ayudo a bajar, saludo a sus amigos que le respondieron de la misma manera.

\- Ven querida -estiro la mano dentro de la maquina, a Marron le pareció una eternidad tomarla. Dudo, pero se hizo del coraje y tomo fuerte la mano de su padre.

\- ¡Marron! - grito Bra corriendo con las lagrimas en la garganta para abrazar a su amiga-¿pero que demonios? -se volteo- ¡Mamá! tu lo sabias - dijo riendo.

\- Te dignaste a volver, linda -su amigo Goten la tomo de la cintura y la alzo dando vueltas en círculos con ella en brazos, Marron no pudo mas que sonreír emocionada, su rostro de andel con lagrimas y sonrisa forzada.

\- Que alegría verlos -dijo abrazando a sus amigos.

Se abalanzó sobre Bulma y Milk que correspondieron en un abrazo efusivo, lleno de sentimientos, lloraron al ver a una de sus muchachas tan hermosa. Los abrazos no terminaron en más, saludando a todos de besos y caricias. En un lado estaba la linda Pan, los años y entrenamientos le habían dado un cuerpo de guerrera y junto con su personalidad avasalladora le quedaba a la perfección.

Oob no se hizo de esperar en su abrazo, bromeo con ella, reían y se daban de empujones como siempre.

\- Estamos felices de que hayas vuelto al nido -decía Goku, el cabecilla de la manada Z - Siempre es un orgullo ver a uno de nuestros muchachos hacer lo que mas les apasiona, y junto con eso siempre es difícil soltar los hilos para que se marchen y cumplan sus sueños -lo dijo levantando una copa que una criada les había ofrecido a todos-Esperamos que la próxima vez que tomes una decisión así, nos avises con mas tiempo, JAJAJA -lo ultimo lo dijo con una risotada a la cual varios correspondieron.

\- Pasemos a comer, esta todo servido- Bulma, la patrona de todos los presentes, siempre tenia todo organizado para sus amigos.

Del brazo de Marron iba Pan y Bra. Se sentaron en las mesas asignadas y comenzaron hacer todo tipo de preguntas a la joven. La conversación fue amena, se detallaron las fortalezas y debilidades de sus estudios y lo difícil de incorporarse a una nueva vida.

Comieron y brindaron, rieron contando anécdotas que habían pasado desde su partida. Marron sintió que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fue, ahí estaban todos, el maestro Roshi con sus bromas a las adultas, Tien que por fin se había decidido a emparejar con la bella Launch, su tío Yamcha no parecía haber cambiado nada, vegeta estaba sonriendo a las tonteras que hablaba Oolong. Si, nada había cambiado o no mucho.

Miro a todos los invitados, estar con ellos siempre había sido mágico, cada uno con su personalidad única, en la esquina del lugar había un enorme piano YAMAHA color negro, sonrío cuando lo vio, de que mas se iba a tratar, un intento de Bulma para incitarla a tocar para todos.

\- ¿Has visto a mi hermano en las revistas de chismes?

\- Si, Bra, lo he visto, parece que no tienen de nadie mas que hablar, digo, estaba al otro lado del mundo y Trunks parece ser el centro de todo ajajá -se puso un poco nerviosa al hablar de el, había perdido todo el contacto con el chico.

Verlo en las noticias de farándulas hacia mas lento el proceso de olvidarlo, los últimos dos años el espectáculo tenia mucho que hablar de Trunks Brief, "el chico que sacaba oro de sus bolsillos", su apodo poco amistoso. Mantenía una relación con una de las modelos mas llamativas del momento, Claire Otoya; era una chica de cabellos rojo cobre, su rostro pálido acompañado de unos ojos del mismo color que su cabello y unas lindas pecas que adornaban su fina cara, no era de extrañar que los medios fijaran sus ojos en la pareja.

\- ¿Que te parece su novia, a que es muy guapa? -comento Pan con un tono sarcástico - no me gustan las pelirrojas, son seres del infierno jajajajjaja - las chicas rieron.

\- ¿Tu madre no le informo de la cena? –le pregunto a la peliazul.

\- Lo hizo, pero es que hoy tenia una junta de negocios y fue con Claire, prometió volver temprano, pero no le dijo nada de ti, a ninguno de nosotros nos dijeron, créeme que no habría faltado, después de todo eres una amiga de la infancia - le acaricio el cabello.

\- Ya llegara tarde como siempre -dijo Pan moviendo la mano con desgano.

\- Anda cariño, cántanos una canción como lo hacías cuando niña –Yamcha, estaba muy animado y con unos cuantos tragos de mas.

\- Lo hará cuando ella quiera -Vegeta tan serio como siempre.

\- Seria un placer cantar para todos ustedes.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al enorme piano, paso sus dedos por él, que amor mas grande le producía sentir esa madera, se sentó- Esta canción la escribí en la escuela - toco un par de notas lentas, cerro los ojos y canto... su voz mas madura, acorde a su edad, suave y limpia con tonos altos y bajos, que recuerdos para todos los presentes.

Su canción expresaba todo el amor que sentía para su familia, hablaba de lo especial que eran, de secretos que nadie mas sabría sobre ellos. Se sintieron halagados, la tonalidad triste y las palabras de agradecimiento calaron en cada corazón presente. El piano cesó.

\- Gracias por dejarme cumplir una parte de mis sueños, y aunque no pude ser una aprendiz de ustedes me siento afortunada de tener su apoyo y amor -las lagrimas salieron despacio por sus ojos que solo miraban sus manos- Y es que ni siquiera aprendí a volar, por miedo –soltó una risa- Si hubiera sabido que me ayudaría a salir de apuros, créanme que hubiera hecho el intento – todos rieron.

Volvió a su asiento llena de halagos, comieron mientras hablaban y reían, Marron se levanto y se alejo un poco del lugar para prender unos de sus vicios, le dio una calada honda, lo expulso de una, que relajo estar ahí con todos, nadie le había regañado por haberse ido de esa manera. Se apoyo en una esquina de la casa mirando el cielo rojizo dando otra gran calada.

\- Valla, con eso te ves mucho mayor de lo que recuerdo, Marron.

La voz salia del otro costado donde estaba la puerta que daba a la cocina, dio un respingo al mirarlo, soltó el humo de su boca y sonrío.

\- Creí que ya no vendrías, Trunks -miro hacia otro lado dándole una aspirada al cigarro, lo tiro al suelo pisándolo acto seguido se abalanzó en los brazos del chico. No dijo nada solo lo apretó contra ella, él la tomo de los hombros separándola y tomo su rostro con ambas manos para verla.

\- Estas hermosa, ¿ha pasado tanto tiempo?

\- Uno muy largo – río.

\- Trunks? - la voz suave venia detrás de él.

\- Claire, te presento a una amiga de la infancia, Marron -se miraron y saludaron con un apretón de manos.

\- Hola Marron, mi nombre es Claire Otoya, soy la novia de Trunks - Valla que es hermosa pensó.

\- Hola, soy Marron Jinzo, amiga de la familia -las manos no se soltaron en el instante, se miraron con detalle.

\- Perdona, pero no tenia conocimiento de ti -le mencionó la modelo.

\- Ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero hace mucho tiempo, linda -Trunks prendió un cigarrillo- No había venido hasta ahora... y dime, Marron ¿que te trae de vuelta? frío como siempre, algunas cosas no cambian

\- Vine para quedarme -lo dijo soltando la mano de la muchacha, Trunks se sorprendió-Quiero hacer carrera en este país.

\- ¿Carrera, de que? si no es mucha molestia preguntar.

\- Marron estudio música Claire, es por eso que se fue.

\- Oh, ya veo, que lindo, mi hermano también es músico, guitarrista mas claramente, tiene una banda de rock, si quieres te lo presento, tiene muchos contactos y ahora ya tocan en bares de alto nivel.

\- ¡Me encantaría! -estaba emocionada.

\- Trunks, Clare -Goten salio de la cocina- Que bueno que llegaron, ¿por que no pasamos a tomarnos algo y divertirnos?

\- Claro, ¿vamos a saludar a los demás? -tomo a Claire por la cintura e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los muchachos- Nos vemos luego -se marcharon.

La noche llego, y junto con ella el estruendo del equipo de música se hizo notar.

\- ¿Vas a prender otro?, valla que te agarro fuerte jajajaja - Goten miraba como su amiga prendía el vicio- Que sexy te ves así -comento sonrojado- No recordaba que fueras tan linda.

\- Son Goten, conozco tus tácticas de acercamiento a las féminas -lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Eso era antes, cuando era un niño curioso, ahora el amor a llegado a mi querida-levanto las cejar para sorprender.

\- ¿Y quien es la pobre victima?

\- ¿Recuerdas a una compañera tuya, en la escuela? Pares.

\- ¡No! -le dijo con cierta impresión- Valla Goten, que bien -le palmeteo la espalda.

\- Luego te cuento los detalles -le estiro el brazo para que ella lo tomara - Vamos a dentro, y apaga eso -la miro con ojos chinos.

Tomando a su amigo del brazo caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa encontrándose todo alumbrado con luces de colores, todos bailaban con tragos en sus manos, reían como tontos.

\- ¿Bailamos? - Goten la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a la pista de baile.

Se acoplaban con mucha simpleza ya que años atrás siempre habían sido compañeros de bailes en las juntas, por lo que sabían bien como hacer su show. Pan bailaba con Oob, se acercaron a la pareja convidándoles unos vasos con licor. Llega Bra con Yajirobe muy animados, cambian parejas entretenidos mientras los adultos hacían el infaltable "trencito" que a estas alturas ya era el "trencito de los ebrios".

\- ¿Viste a mi hermano? -le dijo Bra gritando en el oído de Marron ya que la música estaba muy alta para conversar de manera suave.

\- Hace un momento.

\- ¿Y que te a parecido Claire?

\- Es muy linda, se ven bien juntos.

\- A que si -le dijo alzando la copa para hacer un salud con su amiga.

\- Oob ¿me disculpas? tengo que ir al baño -la rubia se excuso y fue dentro de la casa Que me dieron, me da vuelta todo, esa Pan soltó una risita.

Ya en el lavado miro su cara en el espejo, estaba un poco colorada por el vino, se mojo con cuidado para no correr su maquillaje, al final lo retoco para no perder el encanto. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con el pelilila.

\- Hey, ¿todo bien? -pregunto este.

\- Mmm si -miro al costado dudosa - Creo que el vino hizo efecto -sonrío.

\- ¿A si? -la tomo de los hombros y la llevo dentro del cuarto nuevamente cerrando la puerta tras él- ¿Porque no me dijiste que vendrías?, hubiera dejado de la lado la cena de la empresa...

\- No sabía que estarías tan ocupado un día cualquiera.

\- No solo cambiaste de aspecto, veo que tu personalidad dio un giro muy grande, no te ves como la niña rosa de las eternas coletas, a la que recuerdo muy bien.

\- Ya soy grande para eso, ¿no te parece?-le sonrío de costado - ¿O es que prefieres a la tonta Marron? -rió

\- No existió nunca una tonta Marron -paso sus dedos por el cabello de la rubia mirándola a los ojos -Solo que me sorprendió un poco el cambio de actitud, me gusta mas ahora -paso su otra mano por uno de sus brazos, hizo que esta se estremeciera con un escalofrío en la espada, él lo noto.

\- Será mejor que vuelva, esperan por mi -dijo apartándose y tomando la perilla para salir, en un acto rápido el chico volvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe para no dejarla - Trunks...

\- ¿Ya te vas? pensé que podríamos hablar un rato mas -su rostro cambio a serio- después de todo te fuiste sin avisar -Marron solo veía el piso.

\- ¿Te parece si alguno de estos días lo conversamos con un café? -que tonta se sentía en decir eso.

\- Me parece, Marron, puedes seguir tu baile con Oob si quieres o puedes quedarte aquí conmigo mientras orino -sonrío irónico.

\- Ajajá es una invitación un poco extraña... nos vemos, Trunks.

\- Marron... -llamo- deja de tomar mas alcohol, es suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees?

\- Tssssk -cerró la puerta con fastidio.

Al volver con los chicos tomo su vaso y lo dejo por ahí - Si, será mejor - pensó. Al cabo de unos minutos la fiesta llego a su clímax y los adultos se marcharían a sus respectivos hogares, Vegeta cargaba a Bulma que ya era un bulto durmiente, varios se habían sobre excedido esa noche, pero estaban muy felices.

\- Marron, Pan se quedara a dormir hoy, podrías quedarte con nosotras - Bra se tambaleaba a todos lados.

\- Perdona Bra, pero quiero llegar a casa esta noche para acomodar mis cosas, ¿te parece si mañana nos vemos?

\- Claro, después de todo mañana es sábado -dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Tú no paras eh -rieron y se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

La familia Jinzo ya estaba lista para marcharse - Tú padre no esta en condiciones para manejar, creo que seré la chofer -dijo Dieciocho con las mejillas coloradas.

\- Adiós a todos, a sido una velada maravillosa - Krilin se sostenía a duras penas causando una risa entre la gente. Subieron a la nave y emprendieron vuelo.

La casa estaba tal y como la había dejado años atrás, su habitación le parecía muy cómoda pero un poco solitaria en comparación con el cuarto que compartía en el internado con Amy, estaba lista para dejar toda esa vida atrás y comenzar sus nuevos proyectos. Se recostó en la cama mirando ese techo que traía tantas imágenes a su mente.

Había resultado todo bien esa noche, sin embargo, ver a Trunks le trajo un dolor en el pecho -Espero haber hecho lo correcto en el pasado -se acurruco bajo las sabanas rosas, las mismas que secaron sus lagrimas hacia 9 años, cuando fue rechazada en el amor. Se quedo dormida.

la luz del sol y el sonido tranquilizador del mar despertaron a la muchacha, se levanto perezosamente y se dirigió a su baño privado tomando una corta ducha, la resaca no era muy agradable. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres que preparaban el almuerzo.

\- Lo siento mama, ¿cuanto dormí?

\- Lo suficiente para que Bra me dejara loca con sus llamados - sonrío- dijo que habían quedado para esta noche, ¿donde irán?

\- No lo se aun -se preparo un pan con mermelada.

\- ¡Hija, ven! -llamo su padre desde afuera- Que hermoso día ¿no lo crees? -la tomo de la mano.

\- Es hermoso, si -vio el horizonte, que recuerdos mas lindos tenia de esa playa, toda su infancia con sus amigo y familia, Kame House siempre fue ruidosa, con niños corriendo de aquí para allá y amigos que con el pasar de los años se seguían viendo.

Si, su padre y los demás eran muy buenos amigos, compartían las aventuras mas descabelladas, historias que harían que cualquier persona se horrorizara, pero eso se quedo en el pasado, los enemigos, los días de entrenamiento, la rivalidad de vegeta y Goku, también su amor por Trunks había quedado en el pasado.

Tomo a su padre de la mano – papá... ¿eres feliz ahora? -pregunto mirando las olas.

\- Ayer volví a ser feliz, Marron -lo miro - Como no iba a estarlo, llegaste otra vez a mi vida, cariño - la beso en el rostro- Ven vamos a dentro, quiero que nos cuentes mas sobre tu estancia en otro país.

Sentados en el living de la casa, mientras esperaban la comida, Marron detallo su vida en el Saint Andrews. Por supuesto eligio cuidadosamente sus palabras, pues si bien hablo de sus estudios, había ciertas cosas de las cuales seria mejor callar para siempre, como su idilio de amor que había tenido con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, eso jamás se los contaría.

\- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer hija?

\- Primero me conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo, quiero estudiar una carrera corta esta vez, que pueda complementar mi titulo universitario -sus padres la miraron con atención.

\- No es necesario que tengas que trabajar Marron, tú preocúpate solo por tus estudios

-dijo Dieciocho, no muy convencida del trabajo – Además, ¿Que tipo de trabajo tienes pensado?

\- La verdad Má, quiero trabajar en algo que no me quite el tiempo y que me divierta, la idea es tratar de hacer carrera en el canto…

\- ¿Que?, entonces ¿En que quieres trabajar?

\- Me gustaría en un bar -su sonrisa inquebrantable no permitió reprobar la idea, sus padres se miraron de reojo.

\- Marron, para hacer eso, tiene que ser en la noche... es peligroso, además si quieres algo relajado dile a Bulma o a Trunks.

\- Mamá, yo no soy para esa empresa, tengo otros gustos laborales, ajajá, no me quieras encerrar en una oficina, por favor -soltó una risotada - ¿Quieres que sea como el amargado de Trunks?

\- ¡Marron! - dijo Dieciocho desaprobando la burla hacia el chico - el tiene muchas responsabilidades desde hace tiempo, su personalidad tiene que ser mas dura, recuerda que maneja mucha gente, es una preocupación a otro nivel, hija. Además nosotros somos inversionistas, auque sea de una diminuta parte.

\- Como sea, no se preocupen, lo que quiero es formar un grupo con gente que tenga mis mismos gustos y hacer una banda, empezar de abajo sin mencionar el apellido Brief para escalar, aunque debo decir que es una idea brillante, seria mas fácil.

\- Y ¿Porque no lo haces así?, digo se que tienes talento pero podrías conseguir mas contratos en un corto periodo –su padre la miraba serio.

\- Es una idea brillante como dije, pero es brillante para los fracasados -le cerro un ojo - Quiero ver hasta donde puedo llegar sola.

\- Y ¿Donde tienes pensado estudiar?

\- Me gustaría ir la próxima semana a la universidad donde están Pan y Bra, después de todo también es de arte.

Bra, estaba en su segundo año de universidad en la prestigiosa carrera y diseño y vestuario, la chica ya había sobresalido por su buen gusto en la moda y sus diseños elegantes eran un manjar para las ricachonas.

Pan, estudiaba periodismo en el mismo lugar, estaba en tercer año y próximamente se pelearía un cupo para el canal Z-TV.

\- Si eso quieres tienes que hacerlo rápido, las inscripciones están cerca de su final, las chicas vuelven dentro de un mes a clases.

Terminaron de comer y salieron a tomar el sol en su playa privada. Las horas pasaron sin mas, entre conversaciones e ideas. Bra y Marron habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse en el centro de la capital, en un bar llamado Rock-House; un lugar con música estridente y que albergaba jóvenes por doquier, con buena música y buenos tragos había dicho la pelizul.

Se sentaron en una mesa, había una pista de baile muy amplia y un escenario alto al costado de la barra, pidieron un trago preparado de color verde y conversaron en voz alta.

\- ¿Vienen a menudo a este lugar? -pregunto Marron mirando fascinada a todos lados.

\- Casi todos los sábados, junto a Goten y Oob –Pan estaba entusiasmada.

\- Donde vivías ¿Había algo parecido? - Bra le daba largos sorbos a su bebida - ¿Salías alguna parte con tus amigos?

\- No -mintió- La verdad no conocí mucho, después de salir de la escuela seguí con la carrera de música en la misma y alquile un pequeño departamento en un lugar muy tranquilo, no me vi con mis compañeros después.

\- Ya veo -Pan la miraba no resistiendo la pregunta - ¿Algún chico?

\- jajajaja que curiosa Pan -sonrío nerviosa, sabia que en cualquier momento tendría que responder ciertas preguntas- La verdad es que si hubo uno...

\- ¿Y te acostaste con el? -se atoro con la pregunta de Bra.

\- Bueno... ya sabrán sobre las hormonas... no creo que tenga que explicarlo... - se sonrojo.

\- Que seria Marron, todos ya vivimos esa etapa ¿sabes? nadie es una blanca paloma jajajajaja

\- Creo que no nos podremos casar con vestidos blancos después de todo -soltó Pan golpeando la mesa en un gesto entretenido - ¿Como ira a llorar mi pobre abuela? -reía sin parar.

\- Jajajaja me pregunto que diría mi Papá si lo supiera -Bra tomo la bombilla de su vaso pensativa- No lo quiero imaginar -se tapo los ojos.

\- ¿Pero tuviste una relación con el o solo fue de una noche?

\- Fueron dos largos años -la miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¿Y que paso? - Bra no entendía como la gente se podía comprometer tanto tiempo si al fin de cuentas la relación iba a terminar, lo encontraba una perdida de tiempo entregarse tanto al amor.

\- Me engaño...

\- Oh... valla... - Pan decidió no preguntar nada mas, ya abría tiempo de hacerlo en el futuro.

Una persona en el escenario llamo la atención de las chicas rompiendo el ambiente de sinceridad.

\- ¡Buenas noches! Como otro sábado mas de Rock, tenemos a una banda emergente, les pido que sean amables con estos chicos, sin mas que decir QUE DISFRUTEN!

Acto seguido la gente comenzó agruparse bajo el escenario, detrás de las cortinas salieron 4 jóvenes; el primer chico se acomodo tras la batería, su cabello azul oscuro despeinado, traía unos jeans ajustados del mismo tono y una polera con botones sin abrochar en la parte superior, era de color blanca.

El segundo chico era mas bajo que los otros, rubio de ojos azules, sus facciones eran un tanto mas infantiles que las del resto, él se coloco en un órgano con muchas perillas sintetizadores pensó Marron. Vestía con una polera verde militar y sobre ella llevaba unos collares, en sus manos traía muñequeras y un sin fin de pulseras, pantalones tres cuartos negros con una cadena en el costado y zapatillas converse del mismo color.

Otro de los chicos que desfilaban, tenia facciones mas maduras, era muy atractivo, su cabello rubio anaranjado llegaba debajo de sus hombros y una mecha muy sexy le cruzaba el rostro, su ropa se componía por una camisa abierta dejando ver sus pectorales

y su piel blanca, traía pantalones ajustados de tiro corto por ende se apreciaba su pelvis y abdomen, muy marcados, tomo el bajo que estaba a un costado y lo acomodo en su cuerpo, la rubia sintió un suspiro a su lado, miro a Bra quien se mordía el labio sin apartar su mirada de el muchacho "mírenme todas" soltó una risa y volvió al escenario.

El ultimo chico en entrar, tenia el cabello rojo despeinado y los ojos del mismo color, traía una musculosa negra y una muñequera en cada mano, sus jeans del mismo color y unos bototos grises, cogio la guitarra del atril y se acerco al micrófono.

\- ¡Buenas noches! -grito con entusiasmo, no podía seguir hablando ya que la multitud femenina comenzó a gritar, el chico soltó una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y miro a sus compañeros, levanto su brazo derecho y siguió - ¡Nosotros somos The Son Of Demians, es un gusto tocar esta noche para ustedes! -dicho esto comenzó con un riff muy rápido, la batería llevaba un ritmo a toda velocidad también, el órgano con sintetizador distorsionaba el sonido dejándolo irreconocible y el bajo daba los tonos lúgubres que adornaban elegantemente la canción.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿que hacemos aquí sentadas como entupidas? - Bra tomo a las chicas y las arrastro. Con mucho esfuerzo llegaron abajo del escenario, la peliazul gritaba y bailaba con los brazos en alto llamando la atención de varios chicos a su alrededor. Pan miro a Marron y se encogió de hombros la tomo del brazo y comenzó a saltar. La gente estaba extasiada con la música; gritaban y empujaban a todo el mundo, ahí no importaba si eras mujer o no. La banda era perfecta para prender cualquier fiesta, las muchachas se dejaron llevar por la euforia. Cuando termino el primer tema el publico intensifico

los gritos y aplausos para que siguieran tocando, el vocalista lleno de sudor por tanto moverse, alzo los brazos al publico:

\- ¡Aquí les va otra! - comenzó a sonar la batería y se fueron incorporando los otros instrumentos, los músicos cabeceaban marcando cada nota. Las chicas seguían en lo suyo llegando a tocar el escenario por los empujones, Marron miro hacia arriba

y su mirada se encontró con la del pelirrojo, quien le sonrío mientras cantaba, ella le devolvió el gesto sin pensarlo, el guitarrista dejo de cantar para darle el pase al bajista, Bra enloqueció al escuchar su voz- ¡¿Existía alguien así?! – le gritaba a las chicas, quienes reían.

Marron volvió la vista al ex vocalista quien se acerco al lugar donde ella estaba, se agacho y le extendió la mano, tenia una rosa y se la estaba dando, esta quedo petrificada, Pan en un rápido movimiento empujo el brazo de Marron para que esta

recibiera la flor, cuando la tomo vio al chico quien le cerro un ojo. Las féminas del local gritaron emocionadas.

\- Wow, que suerte tienes Marron -la palmeteo la pelinegra - ¡Ahora tienes que actuar! - le grito mientras le daba un caderazo a su amiga quien reía como quinceañera sonrojada.

La música termino- ¡Muchas gracias por su amabilidad!, ¡Hasta la próxima! - dijo el bajista emocionado.

La gente volvió a sus mesas, algunos se quedaron esperando para bailar y otros fueron a la barra.

\- Valla que bien la pase - Bra estaba excitadísima- Lastima que las bandas nuevas siempre toca temas, nada mas.

\- ¿Y eso porque? - pregunto Marron pidiendo otro trago.

\- Ahora depende de la gente si los vienen a ver otro día que se presenten, esto es solo una prueba ya sabes, para ver si son rentables para el Bar -de pronto Bra sabia mas que ella sobre la materia.

\- Tienes razón... no lo había pensado.

\- Tengo mente de empresaria, Marron - río tontamente.

Después del tercer trago y largas conversaciones sobre chicos, comenzó a sonar la música en la pista de baile, tomaron los vasos y se dirigieron junto a la multitud, bailaron en un circulo, brindaban y reían.

\- Quiero ir al baño -dijo Pan - ¿Alguien mas me acompaña?

\- Vamos, yo igual quiero, quédate aquí tranquila Bra.

\- Pffff aburridas -les saco la lengua a lo que las otras rodaron sus ojos con una sonrisa.

La fila para el tocador era tan larga como la cola de sheng long, cuando les toco el momento de entrar después de casi 20 minutos, salieron, caminaron por la multitud, uno que otro chico las invitaba a bailar pero los ignoraban olímpicamente. Al llegar cerca de Bra su sorpresa fue grande, la chica bailaba muy pegada nada mas ni nada menos

que al bajista, miradas asesinas de la gente del local no le importaron en lo mas mínimo.

\- Y ahí esta Bra, bailando de esa manera ya se lo que va a pasar -Pan se encogió de hombros - jajajaja acostúmbrate a esto, cuando levanta el culo es por que algo quiere

-reía tomando el hombro de Marron.

\- Creo que lo recordare bien, que tal si pedimos otro vaso -le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¡Bien! Por fin no me quedare sola como tonta, ahora estas tu conmigo.

\- Como tonta también jajajajjaja -pidieron en la barra y para ir a aguarle los planes a su amiga, se le acercaron por atrás.

\- Cariño, ¿que haces con un hombre?! Me engañas estando yo aquí - Pan abrazo por el cuello a Bra, separándola del muchacho que las miraba con cara de no querer entender nada.

\- No me digas que tu y ella... -indico a Pan apunto de explotar en risa. La pelinegra tapo la boca de su amiga con un beso para no dejarla responder.

\- No te preocupes, son solo amigas - Marron lo tomo del hombro negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Maldita Pan! siempre haciendo lo mismo, a ver si te buscas un novio, enferma -reía y empujaba a la otra quien a carcajada limpia se reía en su cara.

\- Era solo una broma, por favor no nos malinterpretes -dijo Pan entre risas. El rubio solo le extendió la mano a la chica en forma de saludo.

\- Chicas, el es Ren Jinguji, mi nuevo amigo -sonrisa picara.

\- Un gusto conocerlas -sonrisa amplia y brillante, las dos quedaron deslumbradas.

\- Hey, Ren, ¿te querías escapar de nosotros? -el tecla dista lo tomo por los hombros despeinándolo, junto a el estaban los otros dos miembros del grupo – Valla, tienes buena compañía -dijo guiñándole el ojo a Pan que enrojeció.

\- Ella es Bra -dijo presentando a la peliazul - Lo lamento con todo esto no puede escuchar sus nombres.

\- Yo soy Marron Jinzo y ella es Pan Son, gusto en conocerlos -dijo saludando con la mano.

\- Encantada -respondió Pan dando un sorbo a su trago.

\- Marron... que linda eres -en un murmullo casi imperceptible el chico de cabellos rojos se atrevió a decir - Mi nombre es Ittoki Otoya, el es Syo -apunto al chico rubio de las cadenas- Y el es Hayato -el chico de cabellos azules. Todos se saludaron. Otoya, ese apellido es el mismo que la novia de Trunks... valla, recordármelo ahora, soy una tonta

\- ¿Porque no vamos a una mesa todos juntos? – Bra, estaba realmente entusiasmada.

Una vez sentados, los chicos pidieron cosas para comer y ofrecieron a las muchachas algo para tomar.

\- Gracias por la rosa, Ittoki -Marron estaba sentada a su lado por la astucia de Pan quien conversaba entretenida con Syo y Hayato.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… me da un poco de vergüenza -se froto la sien sonriendo.

\- Debe ser tu costumbre en estos eventos -lo dijo con un tono de burla.

\- ¿Que? Jamás lo había hecho.

\- Me sentiré afortunada entonces -le sonrío, el teléfono de Otoya sonó y todos lo miraron.

\- ¿Es tu hermana otra vez? -pregunto Ren fastidiado.

\- Ya saben como se pone cuando me presento a tocar en un Bar -río tomándose la cabeza.

\- Claire debería ser mas despegada a ti, pareces su novio - Hayato no parecía contento, en lo absoluto.

Claire... pelo rojo... guitarrista, ¿Será posible? - pensó Marron mirándolo de reojo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida - ¿Es la misma Claire que tiene de novio al empresario Brief? -pregunto sin mas.

\- Wow ¿Como lo haces? - dijo Ittoki sorprendido- Si, somos mellizos, ella es mayor que yo.

\- Entonces somos concuñados -dijo Bra tomándolo de las manos, los chicos la miraron boquiabiertos.

\- El mundo es muy pequeño - Ren prendía un cigarrillo.

\- Valla, Trunks es muy frío a lo que en relaciones amorosas se refiere, con suerte a llevado a Mamá y Papá a una cena con tus padres, lo que es a mi, ni siquiera me a invitado, es por eso que no te conocía -una mueca en su boca - Pero nunca es

tarde, ya sabes, ahora somos familia - Marron se atoro en la papa frita que se había llevado a la boca.

\- Es cierto, salud por eso Bra - extendió su brazo para darle de golpe al de ella.

Conversaron de todo, la junta era amena, los chicos hablaban y ellas reían, Marron que ya llevaba su segundo cigarro en la mesa, se entretenía hablando de música con Ittoki, se complementaban en la materia, el teléfono sonó una vez mas.

\- Deberías contestar - Hayato le insistió al chico.

\- Bien... - se alejo un poco para poder hablar, pasaron unos minutos y volvió.

\- ¿Que te dijo?

\- Están acá afuera, con Trunks - miro a Bra, Hayato tosió el trago que tenia en la boca - Van a entrar un rato.

Marron, nerviosa y con unos tragos de mas, se levanto al baño rápidamente, pasaron unos minutos y la pareja llego a la mesa. Tal fue la sorpresa de ellos al ver a Pan y Bra con los chicos que no les salio el habla, Claire miro de reojo a Trunks que ya le estaba sobresaliendo una gruesa vena en el costado de la cabeza.

\- ¿Como les fue? -pregunto Claire, con una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro para desviar la atención de Trunks, se acerco y abrazo a Hayato por el cuello.

\- Como siempre, querida, fuimos sensación -le dijo Ren besándola en la cara - ¿Como estas, Trunks? -le extendió la mano.

\- Bien, gracias, ¿les parece si nos sentamos con ustedes? - miro a Bra con cara de asesino.

\- Hermano, ¿Como estas? - la risita acusadora de que algo malo estaba haciendo.

\- Tsk, ¿Como es que se conocieron? -su cara reflejaba una pronta respuesta, Claire se sentó al lado de su hermano.

\- Este asiento ya esta ocupado, hermana -lo dijo apartándole la silla.

\- Que descortés Ittoki -le tironeo el cabello - ¿Y quien esta acá? yo no veo a nadie -dijo sacando una silla de la mesa continua al igual que Trunks.

\- ¿No me digas que ella también esta aquí? - su hermana le sonrío avergonzada.

\- Hola chicos -Marron se sentó junto a su amigo músico- Que increíble sorpresa -miro a Trunks y prendió un cigarro.

\- La sorpresa es mutua -dijo el pelila mirándola a los ojos y viendo a Ittoki quien sonreía a Marron.

\- ¿Todo bien allá? -pregunto el guitarrista poniendo la flor entre la oreja y el cabello de la rubia, los ojos del hombre que se sentaba frente a ellos no daban abasto.

\- Wow, entonces ¿Ya se conocen? -Claire sorprendida- No me lo vas a creer, Ittoki, pero le había hablado a Marron sobre ti, ella estudio música, podrías ayudarla con alguno de tus contactos.

Él joven la miro boquiabierto - Había notado que sabias mucho sobre los instrumentos y la música que tocamos, pero no había hecho la conexión, ¡esto es genial! -le tomo las manos.

Las manos de Ittoki eran finas con los dedos muy largos, Marron se sonrojo al mirarlo, era un chico que decía lo que sentía, sin tapujo alguno, su sinceridad y simpleza había calado en su alma.

\- Estoy buscando una banda...

\- ¿Y que quieres hacer en ella? - los demás chicos la miraban atentos.

\- Cantar -ni mas ni menos.

\- Lo que pides es muy ambicioso -dijo Ittoki cambiando su personalidad, poniéndose muy serio, todos se dieron cuenta.

\- Pruébame - dijo la chica con la misma intensidad.

\- ... No hablare de trabajo aquí, esto me lo tomo muy seriamente para conversarlo en un Bar y con mis amigos, sin embargo, te confieso que la idea me agrada, si me dieras tu teléfono podríamos acordar una cita -le soltó las manos.

\- ¿Una cita? ¿tan rápido?... - dijeron Pan y Syo al mismo tiempo, se miraron y rieron.

\- Bien, dicho esto, ¿Porque no vamos a bailar? -Claire tomo del brazo a Trunks que apagaba su cigarrillo y lo jalo con ella.

\- Buena idea -Bra hizo lo mismo con Ren.

\- Creo que tendremos que bailar los tres -dijo Pan a Syo y Hayato que le sonrieron, sabían que Ittoki se quedaría a Marron.

Bailaron al ritmo de la música, se divirtieron como los jóvenes que eran. La mirada de Marron, a pesar de estar divertida, no se alejaba de Trunks, que por su parte dedicaba significativas miradas de altanería hacia ella, abrazaba a su novia y le sonreía o por lo menos eso creía.

\- ¡Cambio de pareja! -Grito pan, tomando a Ittoki del brazo.

Claire se acerco a Hayato, Bra no quería soltar a Ren por lo que tomo a Syo y se quedo en su zona de confort, Trunks camino hacia Marron y la tomo de la cintura para bailar.

\- Veo que hiciste buenos amigos.

\- Son personas muy buenas , Trunks.

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste que hoy tenias tiempo para salir?, nos hubiéramos juntado a conversar en alguna parte.

\- No creí que tuvieras tiempo para eso... te prometo que para la próxima, quedamos - le sonrío avergonzaba ya que el joven le apretó la piel con las manos.

Trunks; el joven que inspiro a Marron a cantar canciones de amor desde niña, el mismo que acompaño su infancia en cada día de esta, largos años de amistad habían hecho que se hicieran inseparables, en que momento se habían dejado de conocer, ya sabia la respuesta... fue ese fatídico día de cuestionamiento sobre el amor, crecer había cambiado la perspectivas de las cosas, ya no eran los niños que peleaban por globos en los cumpleaños, ni tampoco era el chico que le tiraba de sus coletas para hacerla enfadar o aquellos que fueron en su época escolar, donde junto a Goten hacían de las suyas.

Eternos amigos, en eso se debería haber quedado todo, solo amigos. Si ella hubiera podido mantener su boca cerrada en aquel entonces no estaría sintiendo que la vida la ahorcaba nuevamente, y nuevamente pensó ella, después del tortuoso idilio de amor que tubo en su largo viaje, ese que le dolía recordad por lo maldito que había sido, tal parece que el amor no era para ella pensaba desde hace 9 años, sin embargo, quiso volver como cual mula porfiada, pero al estar acá no pensó que las cosas habían cambiado tanto en él, su personalidad había mutado lejos de ella, parecía no tener amor en sus ojos, solo para ella, Claire, para los demás era frío.

\- ¿Y cuando cantaras para mi?...- levanto el rostro tan rápido que se encontró con el, sonrojo, el río- No te pongas roja, Marron, no te hice una propuesta indecente –bufo.

\- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías -lo dijo en un hilo de voz que ni el entendió.

\- ¿Como? Bueno, mi madre dijo que tocaste el piano en casa y tu canción fue muy bonita, dijo que emocionaste a todos.

\- Era una canción para ellos -apoyo su cara en el pecho de este, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la música. Trunks la dejo, no dijo nada solo la dejo, recordó años anteriores , cuando todo era mas fácil, las palabras, las acciones, las peleas y los bueno reencuentros que tenia con Marron, la eterna niña rosa, como solía llamarla. Que buenos momentos, que grandes amigos habían sido, pero todo eso cambio cuando llego el día que jamás había pasado por su cabeza. Sentimientos que por desgracia, no sentía, le encantaban las mujeres mas no así Marron, ella era una muñeca de porcelana, la quería por eso, para que adornara su vida de belleza, pero nada mas. Por suerte se había confesado siendo una niña y tomar la decisión de alejarse tanto tiempo había sido lo mejor, extremista pero aun así, lo mejor. Si nunca le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, él seguiría frecuentándola como una amiga sin saber que le hacia daño cuando la abrazaba o dormían juntos los fines de semana en su casa después de alguna junta familiar tantos años ilusionándola sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia... pero ella ahora ya no era una niña... nunca mas. Y este cambio había despertado una curiosidad insospechable hasta ese momento.

Claire miraba desde lejos, su expresión seria a pesar de estar bailando- ¿Es una sensación extraña, no es cierto? -miro a Hayato- Yo lo viví, por eso te lo dijo... la verdad es que, mas que extraña es como un poco... triste.

\- No me siento triste, si a eso te refieres Hayato.

\- Me exprese mal, no es tristeza es el sentimiento de creer que tienes algo lindo que se te escapa de las manos y no puedes hacer nada para retenerlo.

\- ¿Tan lindo era lo nuestro, Hayato?

\- Lo era, Claire, para mi, por lo menos -la chica miro hacia al lado, no quería verle a la cara- Cosas que pasan...

Las horas pasaron y ya era tiempo de irse. La banda quería darles aventón a las chicas hasta la casa de Bra, que es donde se quedarían a pasar la noche. Bajo la insistencia de Trunks, decidieron no seguir proponiendo la idea, por lo tanto se marcharon con Claire.

En el auto de Trunks, Bra, puso el radio muy alto para molestar a su hermano que no había permitido que se fueran con los chicos.

\- ¡Que pendejadas haces Bra!, para mi no es chiste tener que llevarlas a casa ebrias y luego, irme solo a mi departamento.

\- Entonces ¿Para que lo hiciste? -reprocho su hermana apuntándolo con el dedo.

\- ¡Opino lo mismo! -dijo Marron, mirando fuera del auto.

\- ¿Tu también, Marron?, pensé que eras la mas cuerda entre estas dos -le sonrío por el retrovisor.

\- ¡Hey! -le palmeteo el hombro desde atrás, Pan- Marron estaba bien acompañada con Ittoki -lo dijo con tono de ebria feliz- ¿Quien sabe?, podría haber sido la noche ideal para ella –río a carcajada, Marron la miro feo apretándole el brazo.

\- Jajajaja, ¡asi es Marron!, después de tanto tiempo sin tener un orgasmo, te hubiera sentado bien -reían fuerte con Pan. La rubia, riendo, trataba de golpear con la mano a la peliazul que se inclinaba mas adelante en el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Marron? -reía Trunks de la misma manera que Pan y Bra.

\- No se metan con mi intimidad -decía sonrojada pero con risa tonta - Además, ¿Que tiene de malo? aun no aparece otro hombre que despierte mis hormonas -mas risas escandalosas de parte se sus amigas, Trunks adopto un semblante serio y la miro por

el espejo, ¿que estaba diciendo Marron? pensó, bueno a su edad es normal que ya haya tenido encuentros con hombres pero...

\- Es culpa de Trunks por arrastrarte hasta aquí, deberías haberte impuesto ante él, se cree mi dueño y el de Pan, pero por Kami, tu acabas de llegar hecha una adulta y te sometes a él.

\- Bueno, es que su manera de decir las cosas, es un poco… intimidante -se rasco la cabeza, Marron.

\- No hablen de mi, como si no estuviera...

\- ¿Como creen que sea mi hermano en la cama? -Bra hablaba ignorando completamente al chico.

\- Como dice Marron, es algo intimidante por lo que debe ser el macho dominante - decía Pan con una postura pensadora a punto de explotar en risa, estaba ebria.

\- ¿Que crees tu Marron? -incentivo Bra cerrándole un ojo, también ebria.

\- Bueno, yo creo que a de ser un excelente amante -lo miro con desden, haciéndose la importante, era otra ebria mas.

\- Están locas, ¿Lo sabían? juntas se potencian! -reía calidamente, volvía a ser el de antes.

Al llegar a casa, abrieron la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertar a nadie, Bra se había convertido en un bulto, el cual Trunks llevaba en sus brazos a la habitación seguido de Pan, recostó a su hermana en la cama y le armo camas provisorias a las

chicas. Marron no estaba ahí, Podía ser que este en el baño de abajo, pensó. Pan se tiro como cual saco pesado sobre la cama junto a su amiga, de nada había valido tanto esfuerzo de parte del joven en armar colchas para que durmiera, si al final de lo ebria que estaba ni lo noto.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador para beber un vaso de agua fría e irse a su hogar.

\- ¿Te vas? -Marron parada en el umbral de la puerta, estaba con sus pies descalzos, en la habitación solo acompañaba la luz del refrigerador. Su vestido negro que llegaba mas arriba de sus rodillas estaba mal acomodado y su cabello despeinado, le regalaba mechones sobre su rostro, un dedo estaba en el costado de su boca mordisqueándolo débilmente, su expresión era la de una niña necesitada. Trunks se enderezó y la contemplo en silencio, ¿cuantos años habían pasado? que cambios mas notables y al mismo tiempo ninguno, había tenido Marron, de pronto volvió al pasado, verla parada ahí le recordaba sus momentos de niñez, cuando a escondida de todos bajaban y disfrutaban de comer las golosinas que Bulma les negaba en el día, sin embargo no era esa Marron traviesa la que veía, era una Marron formato adulto, no lo entendía bien,

si era su cuerpo adulto, ¿Por que su expresión seguía siendo de niña inocente?.

\- Si, ya es tarde.

\- ¿Porque no te quedas? - lo dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede, Marron?

\- Podríamos charlar un rato si no te molesta... no tengo sueño -pensó y reacciono en el instante - Perdón, tal vez tu estas cansado...

\- No lo estoy -la interrumpió- ¿Te parece si vamos a mi antiguo cuarto? - Marron se sonrojo, no pensó que tan solo el segundo día de estancia en este país, volvería a entrar a ese cuarto que tan buenos recuerdos le traía. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta del mismo, el abrió y se quedaron parados en el umbral, definitivamente a los dos les traía nostalgia de un tiempo muy lejano.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encerrábamos por horas a ver películas? -soltó una risa el pelilila - Y mis papas temían de que algo estuviera pasando aquí dentro... entre nosotros -le tomo la mano y entro con ella sentándola en la cama sin prender luces, la única luz que iluminaba el cuarto, era de unos focos que daban a la piscina en la primera planta.

\- ¿Como olvidarlo?, mi Madre se escandalizo al principio, convenciendo a tu Papá de que pusiera un letrero gigante sobre la cama ¿Como decía? -trato de recordar entre risas.

\- "Esta prohibido el SEXO" jajajajaja con unas letras gigantes y la palabra sexo, subrayada en demasía -se tapo la boca para reír mas fuerte- Nos hicieron prometerles que nada pasaría aquí -la miro.

\- Y nada paso, nunca -lo miro inexpresiva.

\- Bueno, el letrero ya no esta y la promesa se extinguió hace años -su mirada cambio a seria y penetrante.

\- Pff no me tomes el pelo -le tiro un cojín y se levanto de la cama hacia unas fotos que habían en la pared, el solo la observo de lejos, la verdad es que no bromeaba - Que lindas fotos tienes aquí, recuerdo esos días -sonrío y volteo, sus ojos se abrieron al notar como el chico se sacaba su camisa quedando con el torso al descubierto..

\- Ven -le dijo palmeteando el lado de su cama vacío.

\- No recuerdo haberte visto con esa musculatura, en verdad que eres intimidante - miro sus pies.

\- No me temas, al igual que en ese tiempo no pasara nada aquí... nada que tu no quieras - lo ultimo no lo alcanzo a escuchar - Recuéstate a mi lado, hablemos un poco, si te incomoda mi desnudez no tengo problema en ponerme una polera.

\- No me agrada la idea de que nos descubrieran aquí estando tu así... ¿Me podrías prestar otra para sacarme este endemoniado vestido? -se acerco a el, este se levanto de la cama quedando en frente de ella, muy cerca.

\- Claro -se dirigió al armario, aun habían ropas que prefirió dejar ahí cuando se mudo a su lujoso departamento, le extendió una playera blanca- El baño esta donde siempre -le sonrío. Marron saco su vestido, recogió su cabello en una coleta de lado se puso la playera quedando en pantaletas y se miro al espejo, No me veo tan mal, cogio valor y salio del lavado. Trunks llevaba un pantalón corto y una musculosa, estaba recostado en la cama. Camino con paso firme hacia el otro costado de ella, lo ojos azules no perdían segundo en mirarla. Una vez acostada y tapada hasta la cintura enmudecieron, largos minutos pasaron, solo respiraciones eran presentes, pero...

\- ¿Porque te fuiste?

\- Se me presento la beca en Saint Andrews…

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- No.

\- Entonces, ¿Por que mas?

\- Lo sabes.

\- Lo se, Marron, solo quiero escucharlo de tu boca, ¿Ya a pasado mucho tiempo, no crees?

\- No pude resistir el rechazo y junto con la beca pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque no quería que pensaras que arrancaba de ti.

\- ¿Y no fue así? -pausa- Es lo primero que pensé.

\- Un porcentaje creo, es así.

\- ¿Cual es el porcentaje?

\- Uno muy grande…

\- Entonces, cuando te pregunte cosas, no mientas -la miro- Se sincera conmigo.

\- Esta bien... trato de serlo, es solo que...

\- ¿Que?

\- No quiero darte tanta importancia en mi vida.

\- ¿Que acaso no la tengo o no la merezco, después de todo?

\- No es eso.

\- Entonces ¿Que es?, se clara.

\- No quiero que pienses que... mi vida giraba en torno a ti, no quiero que pienses que lo de la beca fue excusa para huir.

\- Si lo pones de ese modo, entonces ya no pensare que te fuiste por mi... si no por algo mas importante como la música, aunque podrías haberlo dicho en ese entonces.

\- Ya te dije que no quería que pensaras lo contrario.

\- De todas maneras no te debería haber importado lo que yo pensara de la situación, debiste ser sincera.

\- Fui sincera… en una parte de la historia…

\- Cuando te confesaste.

\- Asi es... creo que no resulto muy bien –río.

\- Las cosas, no son como uno quiere a veces... -pausa, los minutos volaban y no eran capaces de decir nada, solo escuchaban la pileta que estaba en la piscina, luego de unos 10 minutos, Marron trago duro y soltó.

\- ¿Porque nunca me buscaste? -se libero, la pregunta que hacia 9 años rondaba en su cabeza, apretó los ojos, no estaba segura de si quería escuchar la respuesta, pero esto la ayudaría a reconstruir una parte de su alma.

No contesto en seguida, se tomo el tiempo para escoger las palabras exactas, ella, temblando bajo las sabanas sabia que no iba hacer la respuesta mas linda de la vida pero quería escucharla ahí y ahora, era el momento idóneo.

\- Trunks... - dijo en un susurro inaudible.

\- No podía... era mas fácil para ti olvidarme estando lejos...

\- ¿Para mi o para ti?…

\- Para ti Marron -se recostó de lado y peino sus cabellos con los dedos - Es por eso que tampoco conteste tus llamados los días de mis cumpleaños.

\- Me enterraste como un recuerdo -sonrío triste mirando ambos ojos con desesperación y lagrimas sin salir.

\- Estaba enojado, estuve enojado mas bien, me duro mucho tiempo y cuando digo mucho es porque así fue, casi te llegue a odiar en un momento -volvió a su posición anterior - Pensé que me estabas haciendo eso para hacerme sentir mal -suspiro- No sabes cuanto tiempo me sentí culpable.

\- ¿Culpable?

\- Si, de separarte de tu familia, amigos y de mí -paso un brazo por debajo de su cabeza - Hasta que comprendí que era lo mejor, realizabas tu sueño y te olvidabas de mí... dos por uno -sonrío mirándola- Además seria bueno que conocieras otra gente, otros chicos... y que te separaras de tus padres un poco, ahora que volviste eres otra, el botón de flor ya abrió y me gusta que sea así.

\- Veo que sacaste tus propias conclusiones, Goten es un buen amigo -miro al techo y comenzó a reír. Que alivio sentir que botaba un peso demasiado grande, enfrentarse a su familia había sido fácil pero sabia que esta era la parte difícil de volver y ya estaba, lo había hecho, emocionada alzo los brazos y jugo con sus manos - ¿Recuerdas cuando Goten le corto el cabello a Pan, y dijo que tal vez así se convertiría en hombre?

\- Como si fuera ayer -río apretándose con la mano libre el estomago- Que imbecil.

Conversaron largo rato recordando cosas de su niñez, Marron le contó sobre Amy, su compañera de habitación, los compañeros de internado y sobre los maestros, pasaron un buen rato juntos. Trunks sintió que no era necesario hacer mas preguntas de índole personal, ya habría tiempo de hablar. Se acomodaron y se quedaron dormidos en el acto.

* * *

Las mañanas en Corporación Capsula eran de locos, las criadas gritaban y recorrían la casa ordenando y organizando las comidas para el día, eso tiene que llevar largas horas, recordemos que si un Saiyan como por 4 ¿Como será tener 3 extraterrestres en casa?.

El teléfono celular seguía sonando a su lado, saco la mano derecha por las sabanas tanteando la mesita junto a la cama, estaba dormido boca abajo. Tomo el aparato desperezándose- CLAIRE -decía la pantalla. Miro a su lado, Marron le daba la espalda , su sorpresa fue tener su otro brazo en la cintura de la chica, las piernas de esta salían de las sabanas dejando ver su trasero con pantaletas negras de encaje, sintió un apretón en sus pantalones, se quedo en silencio y comenzó a retirar su mano para que la rubia no se diera cuenta. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

\- Hola.

\- ¡Trunks! -un grito ensordecedor lo obligo a separar su oído del teléfono.

\- ¿Claire?

\- No, perdona, hablas con su hermano.

\- ¿Ittoki? -miro a Marron para no hacer ruido.

\- Hey, quería pedirte un gran favor, ayer cuando se fueron no pude apuntar el numero de Marron, como se que son buenos amigos, imagine que tu podías tenerlo.

\- La verdad es que no, pero te lo conseguiré durante el día, te lo envío en mensaje de texto... -¿Porque tenia que hacer eso?.

\- Muchas gracias, disculpa si te moleste, veo que te desperté...

\- Si - dio un bostezo.

\- Valla, si que duermes, esta bien, gracias de nuevo nos vemos –colgó.

Miro la hora, ya eran las 2 de la tarde, seguramente todos estaban abajo esperando el almuerzo. Toco el hombro de Marron para despertarla.

\- Angus, déjame un momento mas por favor -¿Angus, quien era ese tipo? definitivamente tenían mucha conversación para otro día.

\- Marron, despierta, ve a ducharte ya es tarde, seguramente nos esperan para comer.

Abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar su voz, se volteo y miro su atuendo, un calor recorrió su cuerpo, para su desgracia sus pezones se hicieron notar en la polera, Trunks por supuesto no perdió detalle en ello, la rubia se tapo en seguida causando una sonrisa en el.

\- Lindas pantaletas -se acerco mas - Aunque tienes unas piernas hermosas.

\- Pervertido –rió.

\- Será mejor que entres a ducharte, ya es tarde -Marron vio la hora y corrió a la ducha.

Al salir, estaba nuevamente con el vestido negro- Olvide la ropa limpia en la habitación de Bra, deséame suerte para que nadie me vea salir de acá -río. Al llegar al cuarto entro silenciosamente, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no había nadie en el- Van a matarme en preguntas -se vistió con un short corto que traía y una polera suelta que caía por su cuerpo llegando hasta mas abajo de sus caderas, se puso sus sandalias y se amarro el cabello en un rodete.

\- Oh, querida ya despertaste, justo iba a ir por ti, las chicas me dijeron que estabas muy cansada y te dejaron dormir un rato mas –Bulma siempre tan preocupada- ya estamos casi listos para la comida, ¿Has visto a Trunks? Vegeta me dijo que sintió su Ki en la

habitación, ¿Podrías ir por el?.

Trunks entro a la ducha y luego estando listo salio del cuarto, golpeo la puerta de Bra y nadie salio Debe estar abajo

\- No hace falta -Trunks vestía una polera negra y pantalones ajustados.

\- Cariño, que bueno que pasaste la noche aquí, será mejor que se vallan a sentar a la mesa ya sabes como es tu padre con los horarios de las comidas -sonrió tomando a Marron por la espalda - Hoy almorzaremos en la terraza - era una madre feliz.

Llegaron a la mesa la cual ya estaba ocupada por los demás, Pan y Bra saludaron de buenos días y miraron a Marron con caras divertidas.

\- Espero que hayas dormido bien -Bra y sus comentarios de mas.

\- Si... gracias...

\- Valla que duermes mucho Trunks - Pan ataco con risa malévola.

\- Es extraño, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien - lo dijo mientras se servia un vaso de jugo para el y Marron.

\- ¿Porque seria? - Bra reía tomando un panecillo de la mesa.

\- Hija, basta -Vegeta sabia a todo lo que se referían, había sentido ambos Ki en la habitación cuando se levanto.

Comieron y hablaron, Bulma preguntaba mas acerca de la estadía de Marron en otro país, preguntaron que es lo que haría de ahora en mas, se divirtieron contando anécdotas que habían pasado en la ausencia de la joven.

\- Creo que ya me debo ir -Marron miraba la hora.

\- ¿Qué, porque no te quedas otro día mas?, con Pan pensábamos ir a la piscina un rato y luego tomar el sol.

\- Lo siento, la verdad es que no eh pasado mucho tiempo con mi familia desde que llegue.

\- Que lastima, quería que nos cantaras un rato, recuerda que tenemos un hermoso piano esperándote -Bulma quería retenerla.

\- Es hermoso, si, pero siempre puedo volver otro día - le sonrió.

\- Yo te llevo a casa -Trunks se levantaba de la mesa, las chicas miraron a Marron con sonrisa y se golpearon con los codos.

\- Es una maravillosa idea - Bulma sonreía juntando sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- Entonces iré por mis cosas -dicho esto subió a la alcoba seguida por sus amigas.

\- Cuéntanos Marron, esto tira para bueno -Pan se frotaba las manos.

\- ¿Contar que?

\- No te hagas chica lista, cuéntanos sobre tu noche de pasión -levanto un brazo como obra de teatro.

\- Pan, no paso nada solo conversamos temas pendientes.

\- Además recuerda que tiene novia -Bra hacia una mueca.

\- Lo se, no soy de esas -se estaba fastidiando .

\- Baaa que tenga una novia no hace la diferencia - Bra palmeteo la espalda de Marron.

\- Además, siempre pensamos que ustedes terminarían juntos -Pan se sentaba en la cama cruzando sus piernas.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Pfff eres lenta Marron, toda nuestra familia decía que ustedes serian los próximos en casarse.

\- Mamá regaño un día Trunks, creo que fue un mes después de que te fueras sin decir nada, recuerdo que discutieron en la cocina, Mamá le decía que era un tonto por perderte, Trunks no hacia mas que ignorarla y exploto la guerra hasta que llego Papá.

\- Valla, no me lo había contado.

\- No creo que lo haga -Bra se guardo para si misma el comentario, ese día que había escuchado a su familia discutir, Trunks le había dicho a su madre que no gustaba de Marron en lo absoluto, que era solo una amiga. Bra no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - Trunks detrás de la puerta miraba a Marron, las chicas palidecieron pensando que había escuchado todo. Se despidieron de la rubia.

Al bajar, vegeta y Bulma se despidieron dejando saludos para sus padres. el vehiculo estaba aparcado y listo para marchar, el camino en ese barrio residencial era muy lujoso, después de todo era la gran familia Briefs, que mas se esperaba.

\- ¿Discutiste con tu madre cuando me fui?

\- Una que otra vez.

\- ¿No fue grave?

\- No, solo que me molesto durante meses... decía que te había dejado marchar sin decir nada -miraba al frente en la carretera sin despegar los ojos- Se enfadaba por que no quería contestar tus llamados, creo que después lo entendió y ya no dijo nada.

\- ¿Que entendió?...

\- Que para mi solo eras mi amiga, y nada mas -la luz roja fue su peor enemigo, freno y la miro de frente - Siento ser tan directo.

\- Esta bien -no lo miro- Entiendo -no lo hacia .

\- Al tiempo, conocí a Clare -dio marcha otra vez.

\- Es linda.

\- Lo es.

\- La amas...

\- Si, la amo -a Marron se le apretaron los músculos y se contrajo su estomago, no esperaba tanta franqueza.

\- Que bien por ti... - Trunks sonrío mientras veía hacia el frente.

No dijeron nada mas, llegaron al muelle, bajaron del auto - ¿Te llevo volando a casa?

\- No es necesario, tengo un capsula de lancha con motor, estoy acostumbrada hacerlo, no te preocupes - lanzo la capsula y comenzó a caminar hacia el bote.

\- Marron... - llamo Trunks.

\- ¿Si?...- volteo mirándolo con rostro vacuo.

\- ¿Que me dices del miércoles?...

\- ¿Miércoles?

\- Juntarnos, puedo llevarte a cenar, si quieres -le sonrío varonilmente.

\- No lo se – Marron no estaba segura de seguir frecuentándolo, sus sentimientos parecían despertar nuevamente, la sonrisa de Trunks desapareció al instante.

\- Como quieras -dio la media vuelta, estaba un poco decepcionado, su rostro se torno con esas facciones duras que solo el hijo de vegeta posee, era tan orgulloso que no insistiría por mas que quisiera. Subió al auto y la miro, ella estaba arriba de la lancha observándolo, no esperaba esa reacción de él. A la fuerza se volvió a dar cuenta que Trunks no tenia sentimientos por ella, porque una persona que los tiene insiste, mas el no lo hacia, eso significaba que seria una perdida de tiempo para ella revivir el fuego por él, arranco el bote y se alejo a toda prisa. Trunks la miraba encendiendo un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Qué provocas en mi, Marron? - arranco el auto y se fue.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Hola chicas, si llegaron hasta el final del capitulo les doy mil gracias por esta oportunidad.

Este es mi primer Fic, así que le estoy poniendo mucho entusiasmo, espero poder hacerlo bien y que la historia sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a "Maron" y "sakura 86" por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz :*

Espero comentarios, sugerencias regaños o lo que sea, todo es en pos del aprendizaje.

P.D: los personajes de los que hable, los músicos, son de una serie que no me pertenece se llama Uta no Princess Sama. Lo hice así para hacerlo mas familiarizado al momento de imaginar la historia. ;)

Saludos!


	3. III- La primera melodía

LA MÚSICA DEL CORAZÓN

* * *

Capítulo III

** La primera melodía **

* * *

En su casa luego de compartir una buena tarde con su familia, se encontraba en su cuarto ordenando los últimos detalles para tener sus cosas en perfecto orden. Al terminar se arrojo a la cama mientras sostenía su infaltable guitarra, toco algunas melodías bien sabidas, aquellas que eran de conocimiento público. Mientras tocaba con avidez no pudo evitar pensar en los últimos acontecimientos vividos: estar en su habitación ya era algo extraño, sin embargo, el rencuentro con sus viejas amistades traía tranquilidad a su corazón, pero él, él aun representaba un proceso complicado, si bien era cierto, las cosas se estaban dando con calma sabia que seria tortuoso aceptar seguir viéndolo, no es porque no lo quisiera es solo que cuando el alma se quiebra dos veces ya no quieres que nada te haga daño, son cosas o acciones de terceros que no puedes evitar, no podía confiar otra vez en un hombre, menos en Trunks, él ya tenía su vida bien acomodada y un amor presente, no podía aceptar verlo así como así, seria la única lastimada de todo el asunto. Al fin, era mejor como estaba, bien lejos.

\- ¿Estas ocupada? -golpeo su padre la puerta.

\- Adelante…

\- Tienes una llamada.

\- ¿Desde tu celular?

\- Si -río- Es para ti.

\- ¿Quién podría ser? -cogió el teléfono - ¿Alo?

\- Hola Marron - la impresión de escuchar precisamente esa voz la dejo perpleja por un momento- Disculpa que tenga que molestar a tu padre, pero no me has hecho saber tú número privado.

\- Oh… tienes razón -¿debería hacerlo? - Claro, anota por favor -le indico su número.

\- Bien, te llamo enseguida, dale las gracias a tu padre…-corto.

\- ¿Que quería? –pregunto Krilin sin entender nada.

\- No lo se, llamara a mi teléfono -le devolvió el aparato- Gracias papi –su padre se retiró de la habitación dándole privacidad.

Sentada en la cama mirando el móvil, mordió su labio sin notarlo ¿que podría ser? y este sonó:

\- ¿Si?

\- Marron, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias… ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, bien… disculpa que te moleste pero Ittoki me pidió de favor que consiguiera tu numero y pues no me pude negar, espero no te moleste.

\- Oh, lo había olvidado - era eso podrías por favor dárselo.

\- Claro, lo haré en el momento y Marron...

\- si, Trunks.

\- …No, nada… que estés bien saluda a tu madre -corto el llamado sin dejar responder.

Se quedo sentada un largo rato, el teléfono sonó nuevamente:

\- ¿Trunks? -contesto a toda prisa.

\- Eh ... no... soy Ittoki, Marron.

\- ¡Ittoki! como estas, hablaba con Trunks y se corto el llamado - mintió - Me dijo que querías hablar conmigo…

\- Si, el otro día no pude apuntar tu teléfono, ya sabes se fueron tan rápido -río- Me gustaría que pudiéramos hacer una prueba de voz, si no tienes problemas.

\- Valla, seria un honor, pensé que no me tomarías en serio -estaba sorprendida con su corazón a mil por hora.

\- ¿Te parece si nos juntamos el miércoles a eso de las 1 de la tarde?

\- Perfecto.

\- ¡Que bien! te esperamos entonces, nos vemos.

\- Pe...pero no me has dicho donde…

\- ... Que tonto soy, ¿tienes donde apuntar?

\- Ahora si, indícame -tomo nota del lugar, era una sala de ensayo profesional según Ittoki. Marron se cercioró de que tuviese un piano, sabia cual era su mayor habilidad para dar una buena impresión y si todo salía bien una gran parte de sus planes estaría hecha.

\- Nos vemos entonces, linda, ¡ah! no almuerces eso va por cuenta de nosotros.

\- ¡Genial! - río Marron, se despidieron al instante.

\- ¡Mamá! - salio corriendo para dar aviso de su buena suerte a sus padres.

Los días pasaron. Prefirió darse tiempo con los suyos y quedarse en casa, compartió recetas de cocina con su madre y aprendió otras tantas, por las tardes esperaba a su padre para compartir unas míticas jugadas de ajedrez. En las noches se sentaban todos en la arena a contemplar las estrellas con música agradable. Sin más llego el gran día, su madre le deseó suerte y partió llena de energía a la capital.

Encontrar el lugar resulto ser un poco difícil, pero sirvió para repasar las calles que en sus buenos años recorría con sus amigos en busca de aventuras juveniles. Llego tan solo 10 minutos antes. Entro y pregunto por la sala que le correspondía. Al llegar a ella, los músicos ya la esperaban.

\- Estamos ansiosos - Ren la abrazo - Espero que cumplas nuestras expectativas y diré que son altas.

\- Bien, manos a la obra -Ittoki y los otros se sentaron en los taburetes continuos al gran piano, se colocaron unos enormes audífonos mientras bebían unas cervezas que Marron negó por el momento. La blonda les alcanzo unos papeles que traía, en ellos detallaba información de la universidad y la carrera que había estudiado, y junto con eso también tenía buenas referencias de pequeños trabajos anteriores dentro del rubro.

Se acomodo en el piano - ¿Que cantaras? – Syo, tomaba y daba los papeles que la rubia les había alcanzado momentos antes, levanto la mirada - ¿Es una canción propia o será de algún otro interprete?

\- Será de otro intérprete, como no tengo piano en casa no eh podido componer nada últimamente…que vergüenza

\- ¿Y en tu escuela, no compusiste nada? - Hayato estaba serio mientras leía las referencias de la chica, de pronto se sintió nerviosa, esta era una entrevista de trabajo después de todo, la actitud de los chicos era seria. Bastante seria.

\- Lo hice pero nada que valga la pena en este momento, si me lo permiten me gustaría interpretar algo conocido, quiero que evalúen mi voz, de pronto no importa mucho la letra, ¿o me equivoco? - su desplante aniñado hizo sonreír a más de uno.

\- Buscamos esa actitud - dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

\- Comienza por favor - Ittoki entrelazo sus manos tapándose la boca con aspecto serio.

\- Bien… -

Respiro hondo, se acomodó, rechino sus dedos, se acerco al micrófono redondo que estaba en frente de ella y dio un par de notas, los dedos comenzaron a moverse por el enorme teclado y su pie derecho daba débiles golpes a la palanca debajo de este. Ellos se mantenían quietos, un integrante de la banda ya tocaba muy bien el piano por lo que no representaba asombro. Con ojos cerrados comenzó a cantar, suave, como siempre lo hacia, altos y bajos se desplegaban de lo mas profundo de su boca. La expresión de los chicos cambio. El pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa de costado, miro de reojo a sus compañeros, su corazón estaba por explotar de felicidad. En su lado Ren mordía sus labios satisfactoriamente. Hayato, que estaba serio se le dibujaba una sonrisa de manera intermitente y Syo con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

La canción termino; respiro, abrió los ojos y tomo coraje para mirarlos, estaban serios otra vez.

\- Bien, ¿sabes tocar la guitarra? –Ittoki la miraba demostrando poco interés.

\- Claro…

\- Necesito que toques eso para nosotros.

\- También puedo cantar a capela…

\- Si, puedes, pero quiero ver tu desplante.

\- También puedo tener desplante solo con el micrófono…

\- Los instrumentos de cuerdas nos dan mayor seguridad, al movernos con ellos no se hace pesada la carga de querer aparentar buena actitud al cantar delante del público -replico Ittoki.

\- ¿Te escondes tras la guitarra?

\- Ciertamente, Marron.

\- Entonces, me dices que cantar no es lo tuyo -lo miro incrédula. Syo soltó una risa.

\- No, me da un miedo atroz equivocarme, prefiero ser solo el chico de la guitarra, es por eso que decidimos ponerte a prueba, para que mas si no. Al fin y al cabo ya teníamos vocalista entre nosotros mismos.

\- Ya lo había pensado, es solo que considero que el otro día lo hicieron bastante bien…

\- Tener una vocal mujer llamaría mucho la atención - dijo Hayato.

\- Ya lo creo…

\- Es por eso que te queremos ver en diferentes facetas, nos dará la idea de si esto vale la pena - dijo Ittoki.

\- No soy un producto…

\- Lamentablemente - se levanto Syo - En la música nadie es imprescindible, lo sabes bien…

\- Están siendo muy duros -acoto Ren quien prendía un cigarro – Linda, será mejor que tomes la guitarra y se las metas por el culo... sigue cantando y déjanos asombrados…

\- Esta bien -tomo la guitarra eléctrica de color rojo y se paro frente a ellos los cuales volvieron a poner los audífonos en sus oídos.

Unas notas en el instrumento de cuerdas comenzaron a sonar, se incremento la velocidad y canto. Esta vez trato de cambiar su voz, por lo que ahora, sonaba más agresiva, desafiante. No perdió tiempo y se movió en el pequeño espacio, cantaba, los miraba, y bailaba con el micrófono de una manera sensual al igual que su canción cover que tocaba en el mismo momento.

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos, pues la verdad los movimientos de gato de la rubia los descolocaban un tanto. Al terminar la canción se aferro al micrófono y pego un grito digno del rock de las 70, causando un escalofrío en su público.

\- Wow, eso no estuvo mal - Ittoki tenía una gran sonrisa.

\- Marron, ¿podrías salir un momento? necesitamos hablar a solas -Hayato tenia las hojas en las manos y no la miraba.

\- Bien, tómense todo el tiempo del mundo…

Al salir del estudio, su corazón latía a mil por hora, vio el hermoso cielo azul que se expandía hasta el horizonte, que sensación mas placentera tenia en ese momento, no sabia los resultados di todo de mi parte, ahora queda en sus manos pensó caminando por la acera sin destino próximo, su celular sonó:

\- ¿Trunks?

\- Hola, Marron, ¿cómo te fue en tu audición? Claire me comento que hoy te juntabas con los de la banda.

\- ... Aun no lo sé, lo están hablando, me llamaran en cualquier momento para darme la noticia.

\- Valla, se lo toman muy en serio, supongo que andas por el centro de la ciudad.

\- Si.

\- ¿Te parece si nos juntamos almorzar después que sepas la respuesta...?

\- No lo sé Trunks... los chicos ya me habían invitado...

\- Bueno, pueden invitarte otro día ¿no te parece?...

\- Que insistente - Marron soltó una risa sonora que muy bien pudo escuchar Trunks desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Jajaja perdóname si te molesto, es solo que me gustaría pasar un tiempo agradable contigo, aun me parece increíble que llegaras después de tanto tiempo, además… - se tomo un momento - Siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos.

\- Tienes razón, creo que no e sido justa contigo, ¿te parece si nos juntamos el viernes? mañana ya quede con Goten.

\- Me parece perfecto, salgo a eso de las 9 de la noche del trabajo.

\- Oh valla, la junta seria en la noche... ¿y que quieres hacer conmigo a esas horas? - le río traviesa - No son horas para que las damas estén por la calle vagando, además ¿que diría su novia, señor Brief? -lo molesto como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos, aquella confianza que quería recuperar en ella y en él, para volver a ser los mismos de toda la vida.

\- Primero que nada, señorita Jinzo -dijo estricto- Yo soy el que da las ordenes aquí, no la tengo a usted para que se preocupe por ciertos detalles de mi vida privada, en segundo lugar, la señora Brief no estará y no quiero sentirme solo en esa noche.

\- Entonces me usa… -se lo dijo en tono algo triste.

\- Jamás haría eso, Marron... -lo dijo cambiando su tono de voz a más suave.

\- Lo se - río, había notado que ella misma corto la confianza en ese hilo de conversación - entonces hasta el viernes, querido.

\- Perfecto, llámame y te paso a buscar al muelle cuando estés lista, hasta luego, Marron.

\- Hasta luego, Trunks.

De repente el día parecía más hermoso que antes.

Recibió el llamado de Ittoki informándole que su decisión ya estaba tomada y que si podía acercarse a la sala de ensayo. Al llegar al edificio, Trunks y todo lo demás desapareció de su mente, apretó los puños y tomo aire para luego entrar. Se sentó tomando la misma posición de hace una hora tras, los miro para saber si podía intuir algo, pero nada, sus miradas eran vacuas, no tenían expresión alguna en su rostro no debe ser una buena respuesta.

\- Marron -Syo tomaba la palabra - ¿Por qué quieres ser vocalista y no tocar un instrumento en una banda? puede sonar una pregunta entupida en este momento pero te hemos escuchado y la verdad, los instrumentos los dominas bastante bien.

\- Según veo, soy mejor para tocar los instrumentos que para cantar...

\- No saques conclusiones inmediatas, por favor, limítate a responder la pregunta de Syo - Hayato como siempre tan serio.

\- Quiero ser cantante porque... quiero escribir mis propias canciones e interpretarlas... es muy sencillo explicarlo. Es solo eso nada más ni nada menos.

\- Tienes un titulo en Composición Musical, eso no asegura que tenga buenas ideas para componer melodías o más aun, dar letras coherentes a tus canciones.

\- Claro que puedo, salí con honores…

\- Eso ya lo leímos, sin embargo, en esta audición te presentaste con 2 canciones de otros intérpretes…-dijo Hayato.

\- ¿Con eso me van a juzgar? -sonrío ampliamente no queriendo entender.

\- No, para nada, es solo que hubiera sido mejor demostrarnos tus letras –Syo.

\- Entiendo, les aseguro que mis letras y mi melodía de voz son únicos, seré una digna integrante de su banda.

\- ¿Porque son únicos? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Ren.

\- Porque escribo con el corazón... - lo miro con esos ojos de ángel que bien sabia ocupar.

\- Bueno, todos hacemos esto con el corazón… - se encogió de hombros Hayato.

\- Quiero superarme, quiero aprender de ustedes, quiero cantar con toda mi pasión sobre el escenario… eso es suficiente para mí y espero lo puedan entender.

\- Entonces… ¡bienvenida! - se levantó Ittoki de su asiento, tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria, cargada de felicidad, se le acerco con una cerveza en la mano, se la extendió y esta la tomo incrédula, miro a los demás que tenían las bebidas en el haciendo el famoso gesto "salud".

Se tapo la boca con sus manos y apretó sus ojos. Tenía un grito en su garganta que no se permitió escapar lo hice Angus... fui capaz, sin tu ayuda se incorporo con lagrimas en sus ojos y aun tapando su boca se tiro a los brazos de Ittoki. Los demás se acercaron y palmetearon sus hombros con palabras de ánimo y risas que no cesaban. Habían sido muy duros con ella, lo sabían, pero tenían que probar sus niveles de frustración y tranquilidad, el perfecto equilibrio para una persona con profesión exigente. Luego de unos minutos y sinceras preguntas se fueron a comer, siguieron celebrando la llegada de su nueva integrante.

En la noche ya en su casa contó la noticia a sus padres, su madre hizo una rica cena en celebración a su hija, entradas las horas recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular;

¿Cómo te fue?

Muy bien! Soy la nueva integrante de The Son Of Demians, ¡estoy feliz!

Me alegro por ti Marron, el viernes me cuentas todo, buenas noches

Buenas noches, Trunks

* * *

Al día siguiente se junto con Goten en el restorán que habían quedado. Una mesera les dio el menú y pidieron sus respectivos almuerzos, largas charlas y risas completaron la jornada con su amigo de cabellos revueltos. Caminaron a un parque cerca de donde estaban, una vez sentados en una de las bancas de madera, sonrieron con tristeza.

\- Tantos años han pasado, la última vez que nos vimos fue aquí mismo.

\- Recuerdo haberte llamado desesperada, Goten.

\- Si jajaja, lo hiciste - miro al suelo y encogió los hombros - Que mas da, te atreviste y te confesaste, nunca pensé que tuvieras el valor de hacerlo…

\- Tú me ayudaste -miro el atardecer.

\- Pues desearía no haberlo hecho - Goten la miro con una expresión de lamento.

\- ¿Porque? - no quería mirarlo.

\- Porque entonces no te hubieras ido, seguiríamos juntos, los tres…

\- No Goten, no seriamos los mismos, si yo me hubiera quedado mis sentimientos no hubiesen cambiado y lo mas probable que los de Trunks tampoco, solo me lastimaría viendo pasar los años.

\- Tienes razón... - el joven Son miro también el atardecer.

\- El otro día… dormí con él….

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Goten no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba - No me digas que ustedes dos hicie...

\- ¡No! jajaja que cosas se te ocurren Son Goten - soltó una carcajada – Solo compartimos cama y charlamos un buen rato…

\- ¿Y eso, cuando fue?

\- La noche del sábado, salimos con Bra y Pan, fue cuando conocí a los chicos de la banda y bueno por cosas del destino llego Trunks y su novia de pasarela -lo último lo dijo con gesto de niña mimada en las manos.

\- Valla, ¿y cómo las encontró?

\- No me creerás, resulta que el guitarrista, Ittoki, el chico del que te conté, es hermano mellizo de Claire.

\- El mundo es un pañuelo…

\- Lo es, si...

\- ¿Y que paso con Trunks, donde estaba Claire que permitió eso? no te guardes nada, ya sabes como soy cuando quiero averiguar algo, así que suelta todo.

Marron contó todo lo que sucedió ese día, se guardo de igual manera una que otra cosa, después de todo no era que cambiara mucho la historia al no contarlas, los detalles íntimos era lo que siempre se reservaba. Cuando le menciono que mañana por la tarde se encontrarían a petición de Trunks al pelinegro se le salieron los ojos, se le desencajo la mandíbula, pero aun así no dijo nada, sabia que su opinión valdría menos que una hormiga, de todas maneras se le ocurriría un plan para que le contaran que rayos estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Pasaron las horas y quedaron de acuerdo para juntarse la próxima semana, así Goten podría acompañarla a ver la universidad. Se despidieron y antes de emprender viaje Goten le pidió a Marron no hacer ninguna tontería de la que se pudiera arrepentir, Marron tratando de ignorar la advertencia puso cara de no entender, Goten solo sonrío y se marcho, una ligera angustia le recorría el cuerpo.

Era viernes por la tarde, ya había comido con su madre y tenia preparada la ropa con la cual iría a su "cita", aunque extraña se le hacia la palabra, no podía catalogarla en otro sinónimo, después de todo era un hombre que le había insistido en quedar ese día, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

\- Trunks...

Suspiro en la intimidad de su cuarto.

Sabía que esta velada no era de enamorados ni mucho menos pero le hacia ilusión de igual manera. Recuperar los años perdidos era menester, después de todo eran amigos.

El reloj marcaba las siente menos diez, luego de ducharse, seco bien su pelo y se maquillo sentada frente al espejo. Cuando era joven no le gustaba hacerlo, veía como Bra aplicaba los colores por su piel, lo hacia muy bien, siempre quedaba hermosa, pero a Marron no le hacia necesario cambiar tanto su rostro. Al pasar los años sin embargo se había hecho de la costumbre de maquillarse, esto porque en su etapa escolar lo tubo que hacer por amor. Se sonrío en el espejo.

\- Angus...

Suspiro nuevamente.

Ojos delineados negros, remarcando lo grandes y celestes que eran. Labios de color rojo, parecido al terciopelo. Cabello suelto y liso. Unos vaqueros de color azul oscuro muy ajustados. Una playera con leve escote de color verde petróleo y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, una pequeña cartera de cuero colgaba de uno de sus hombros y en la mano llevaba el blazer negro que tanto le gustaba.

\- Ya me voy, mamá - dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Saluda a las chicas!

Marron no había querido mencionar a su madre que no eran precisamente las saiyas a quien iba a ver esa noche, no encontró las palabras necesarias para contarle la verdad. No era que fuera una mentirosa es solo que como todos sabían la situación sentimental de Trunks, podrían hacerse malas ideas de que se juntara con otra mujer, es por eso que mejor se reservo la información. Sabía que Bra ya no llamaría insistiendo en juntarse, a la rubia le llevo la tarde entera convenciendo a su amiga que tenia otras cosas que hacer.

Miro su reloj, había calculado bien los tiempos, aun quedaban 30 minutos para la hora indicada, no se detuvo en pensar si al pelilila le parecería mal que ella llegara ahí, es por eso que pensó en visitar la empresa donde trabajaba Trunks, y presentarse solo como una amiga de la familia no dejaría malas impresiones.

Se bajó del taxi frente al imponente edificio, camino hacia la enorme puerta de vidrio. Una recepcionista la detuvo preguntándole hacia donde se dirigía. La rubia dio las indicaciones sin prestar mucha atención a las exigencias de la empresa. Menciono que Bulma era su tía, la encargada en un instante telefoneo a otra persona, luego de unos momentos le indico el camino. Marron subió al ascensor y tecleo el piso 40, llegando ahí en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, se encontró con un enorme espacio en blanco y una que otra pintura minimalista que decoraba las paredes, al costado un ventanal del tamaño de la pared misma y al fondo se encontraban dos puertas de madera oscura esa debe ser su oficina

\- Por favor, señorita, tome asiento aquí - en el cuarto habían dos secretarias en un gran mesón, una de ellas, la mas joven se había acercado a Marron indicándole que se acomodara en lo sillones de espera que estaba acompañado de una mesa pequeña con revistas y los diarios actuales, le ofreció algo de tomar en el momento.

\- Disculpe, pero... podría pasar a ver a mi primo -Marron no se hizo mas de esperar - Me podría llevar el té a su despacho, si no fuera mucha la molestia.

\- En este momento el jefe pidió no ser molestado, lo lamento - dijo la secretaria de más edad.

\- En ese caso ¿podría ser yo la que lo llamara por el teléfono a su oficina?

\- Creo que eso se aleja mucho de nuestras responsabilidades, ya mucho hicimos por dejarla subir aquí sin preguntar al jefe -dijo en tono serio una secretaria - Nos estamos arriesgando el pellejo si usted no es familiar como dijo…

\- Oh, pierdan cuidado -les dijo tomando su móvil en las manos - Será mejor que lo llame yo -no quería llamarlo, ella solo quería darle una sorpresa llegando a su oficina, pero no había resultado como quería. El teléfono sonó dos veces y a la tercera contesto:

\- ¿Marron? ¿Cómo estás? justamente estoy terminando algo y te paso a buscar a casa.

\- No es necesario Trunks, estoy fuera de tus enormes puertas de madera y... - no pudo seguir hablando, las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando la cara del chico con expresión de sorpresa.

\- Marron - incrédulo se dirigió hacia la muchacha - ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que nos juntaríamos en tu casa -no le importo las miradas de las mujeres en la oficina.

\- Es que quería darte una sorpresa, primo - le guiño el ojo.

\- Ven, déjame enseñarte mi oficina - la tomo de la espalda y dándose vuelta miro a las secretarias que corrieron hacer lo suyo al sentir esa mirada - Gracias por mantener mi petición de que no me molestasen, puedo confiar en ustedes.

Una vez dentro Marron se sentó en un enorme sillón gris al costado del escritorio de madera maciza, frente a ella una mesada con un cenicero.

\- ¿Puedo fumar aquí?

\- Claro, linda - estaba en su escritorio ordenando unos papeles que tenían esparramados - ¿Quieres un café?

\- Un té, si fuera posible…

\- Claro -llamo por el interlocutor pidiendo té para su acompañante y un café para él - déjame poner en orden estas carpetas y nos marchamos, ¿te parece?

Una sola sonrisa de ella basto para dar el consentimiento. Llegaron las bebidas y mientras Marron tomaba de la suya no pudo contener su vista al joven empresario. Vestía de una manera muy elegante, con un traje negro ajustado y una camisa bien ordenada de color gris, el traje dejaba ver su buena figura gracias a las artes marciales que el chico practicaba desde joven. Su corbata negra en un nudo perfecto y zapatos de vestir que brillaban como un espejo.

\- Que pulcro estas…

\- Es necesario -dijo ordenando sus papeles sin voltearse a ella.

Una vez ordenado todo en su escritorio, firmo unos cuantos papeles sueltos, los dejo en un costado. Suspiro y se soltó su corbata.

\- Por fin -se acercó a la mesa y tomo asiento frente a la chica cogiendo su café ya frío.

\- Veo que tienes mucho trabajo, perdón si te interrumpí.

\- No te preocupes, es así todos los días -prendió un cigarrillo con un lujoso mechero de la empresa que le pertenecía por herencia - Fue una linda sorpresa -le sonrío de una manera dulce provocando un sonrojo en ella.

\- Debe ser difícil mantener todo en orden.

\- Lo es, por suerte cuento con un buen grupo de trabajo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto Marron para cambiar el tema, era viernes y no quería que Trunks siguiera pensando en la empresa.

\- Bueno, podríamos ir a cenar por ahí o si tu quieres...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Podríamos ir a mi departamento –la miro serio, en su expresión no había espacio para la duda- Es más íntimo y podríamos charlar por horas sin tener cientos de ojos encima nuestro – apago el cigarro.

\- Se me olvida que eres importante para los medios de comunicación – rió.

\- Mph - resoplo fastidiado - Me siguen por todos lados, solo quieren que me equivoque para luego sacar noticias de mí.

\- Es difícil ser Trunks Brief -sorbeteo su té.

\- Más que dirigir esta empresa – rió.

\- Entonces vamos allá - lo miro decidida provocando una gran impresión en él quien la miro fijamente.

No dijo nada más, se levantó con su típico semblante serio, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a una puerta que estaba en una esquina de la sala. Digitando unos números esta se abrió y dio paso a una enorme pista de vuelo, saco una capsula y la arrojo, una aero-nave salio al instante, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego se dirigió a su lugar de conductor.

Despegaron alejándose considerablemente del techo del edificio.

Marron no era amiga de las alturas, es por eso que años atrás no se había esforzado en aprender a volar cuando el Sr. Piccolo hacia entrenamiento de vuelo con los chicos. Como su maestro era consiente del vértigo que causaba a Marron tan solo levantarle los pies del suelo, decidió hablar con ella y entendió que no quería ser luchadora, por ende, hablo con sus padres para informar la situación y fue así como Marron solo siguió el sueño de ser cantante sin acomplejarse de ser la mas frágil y débil del grupo de amigos.

Se incorporó al asiento de Trunks sin querer mirar más. Este sonrío recordando lo mal que se portaba cuando era un crío, con Goten hacían mofa de Marron asustándola y elevándola por los aires hasta que un buen día su maestro les dio un escarmiento y ya no lo hicieron mas.

\- Aun te da miedo.

\- Más de lo que creía…

No hablaron mucho. La cuidad se veía hermosa de noche, lastima que la chica no pudiera disfrutarla, pensó Trunks. Llegaron a un edificio muy alto y descendieron al techo. Una vez abajo, tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al departamento del empresario. Grande fue la sorpresa de Marron al ver tan enorme sala de estar, la decoración moderna, pocos muebles y un ventanal que les regalaba la visión de la cuidad. Al otro lado una cocina americana con un enorme mesón frente a los muebles de la misma, tenia unos lindos taburetes. Al otro extremo un living negro en forma de "L" adornaba la mitad de la sala, una alfombra shaggy de color blanca cubría casi todo el sector, un equipo de música estaba frente al sillón y en medio una linda mesa baja con un cenicero.

\- Toma asiento por favor, Marron -le extendió una mano mientras que con la otra aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y se la sacaba.

\- Gracias...

\- ¿Te molestaría si entro a darme una ducha y ponerme cómodo?

\- Para nada, estas en tu casa después de todo, Trunks -él le sonrío de costado.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? tengo cervezas.

\- Me gustaría, gracias - y se sentó en el cómodo sillón.

Luego de darle un trago y enseñarle a cambiar el dial de la radio, Trunks abandono la habitación. Marron puso música de su gusto y se relajo, prendió un cigarrillo y observo su entorno, una mesita pegada a una pared le llamo la atención, se acerco y encontró tres fotografías enmarcadas elegantemente: en una foto estaba toda la pandilla Z, la que seguía era de él y su familia y en la tercera foto estaba abrazado de Claire, la tenia tomada por atrás, ella sujetaba sus brazos con sus delgadas manos y en su rostro felicidad pura.

\- Eso fue hace como un año -la voz de el la dejo pegada en el techo.

\- Perdón... no quería husmear, pero...

\- No te preocupes, no por nada las tengo en la entrada de la casa, ven.

Se sentaron ambos dos con una bebida en la mano.

\- Que bueno que hayas querido venir, la verdad es que no quería que mañana salieras en la portada de una revista a mi lado -sonrío pensándolo.

\- Te traería muchos problemas - lo miro, traía un buzo suelto y una musculosa negra

\- A mi no me importa, la verdad es que no te dejarían tranquila si eso pasara.

\- Mmm entonces a Claire no la dejan vivir tranquila.

\- jajaja eso sonó a una afirmación ¿o era una pregunta señorita Jinzo?

\- Como usted crea que viene mejor.

\- ... - reía mientas prendía su vicio - La verdad es que la han dejado de molestar un poco ahora que ella ha logrado ser una modelo mas... conocida.

\- ¿Entonces, crees que sea por ti? - a Marron le importaba el tema, después de todo había hablado con sus padres los cuales le sugirieron que hacer saber la amistad con el millonario heredero podría llamar mucho la atención de la prensa.

\- Me gusta saber que su éxito se debe a su esfuerzo personal, yo no tengo nada que ver ahí, Claire es una mujer muy obstinada no cabe duda en que seguirá escalando en el mundo de la moda y las pasarelas.

\- Entonces se esfuerza mucho en ser mejor.

\- Es como su don, cada uno tiene algo importante que florece con el tiempo, por ejemplo yo, nunca había pensado que podría dirigir la empresa de mi abuelo, pero aquí me tienes hace escasos minutos vestido de etiqueta y en la oficina – tomo un largo sorbo de su cerveza- Tu también debes tener tu talento propio y creo que ya sabemos cual es.

\- Intento mejorar.

\- Te graduaste con honores.

\- Si - sonrío dando un sorbo a la cerveza.

\- Canta para mí - la miro fijamente, sin ningún titubeo.

\- …Deja ponerme más cómoda – rió, la petición la tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Estas incomoda?

\- No es eso...

\- ¿Te da vergüenza?

\- Un poco...

\- ¿Le has cantado a un hombre antes?

\- Claro…

\- Pregunte mal, ¿le has cantado a un hombre a solas?

\- ... si, un par de veces –se sintió un poco seducida por el tono de voz tan varonil.

\- ¿A quién? -Trunks cada vez que preguntaba lo hacia de una manera muy directa.

\- A un novio que... tuve hace mucho tiempo…

\- Un novio... ¿cómo se llamaba?

\- ... Angus …Larson... - tomo lo que quedaba de su lata de un solo sorbo, volvía recordar a ese hombre con cabellera negra que tanto amó en el pasado.

\- Mmm... ¿Tienes hambre? - Trunks ya había escuchado ese nombre - Podríamos pedir algo de comer.

\- Si, como quieras -relajada de que las preguntas cesaran pidió las indicaciones al lavado y se retiro de la sala. Una vez ahí se miro al espejo, estaba sonrojada maldita sea, aun produces eso en mi Angus... déjame ser feliz Al salir vio a Trunks parado en la puerta del refrigerador.

\- ¿Quieres otra?

\- Bueno...- extendió su brazo, caminaron hacia el sillón y se sentaron.

\- Te ves muy linda hoy.

\- Soy una mujer bonita -le dijo mientras abría la lata.

\- Eso lo se - río - Siempre has sido muy linda, es por eso que en la escuela estábamos pendientes de ti y los chicos que se te acercaban - seguía riendo sin mirarla.

\- No lo sabia -río avergonzada- Deberían haberme dejado salir con alguien entonces, tal vez hubiera tenido mejor suerte en el amor -se arrepintió de lo que dijo en el mismo momento.

\- ¿Que paso con Angus? - la pregunta que no quería escuchar, aquel nombre que aun tenia su alma partida, aquel nombre que por las noches durante mucho tiempo fue razón de llanto, aun mas que Trunks.

\- Es complicado hablar de él...

\- ¿Te ha calado muy dentro? vamos cuéntame, me gustaría saber quien fue en tu vida.

\- Por un tiempo fue toda mi vida -aseguro Marron mirando el equipo de música que tocaba una linda balada de rock – Fue lo mas intenso que viví en mis cortos años... -Trunks escuchaba con atención, no dijo ninguna palabra, solo quería escucharla a ella - ... Era mi profesor en Saint Andrews, daba clases de piano y otros instrumentos... me enamore de él -tomo otro sorbo para juntar valor, seguía sin mirarlo - Un día se lo confesé y me confeso que sentía lo mismo a pesar de ser diez años mayor que yo, me sentí la persona mas afortunada del mundo - río con ironía- Comenzamos a salir a escondidas de la escuela, ya sabes, era un instituto de renombre, seguramente si esto se sabia podría traer mala reputación, me las arreglaba para escaparme de la escuela los días viernes y me iba a su casa, vivía solo... -prendió un cigarro- Tenia una amiga... una buena amiga -rió con rabia- Que tonta fui... se llamaba Haruka, era hermosa, su cabello corto y rubio como el mío pero su cuerpo era de mujer y yo apenas si había sacado un poco de senos -se sonrojo causando una tenue risa de su receptor- ... Haruka frecuentaba mucho a Angus, ella tocaba muy bien el violín... Angus sabía que no me agrada mucho ella por lo que decidió seria mejor, según él, juntarnos mas seguido los tres, y resulto, al tiempo nos hicimos buenas amigas, los tres nos potenciábamos bastante, ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas… pero a mi seguía dándome envidia Haruka, su actitud frente a la vida me la traspaso, comencé a maquillarme para verme mas adulta y poder salir con ellos, solo… quería ser parte de ellos -inhalaba y exhalaba con rapidez.

\- ¿Y qué paso? - Trunks estaba sentado hacia delante apoyando los codos en sus rodillas mientras escuchaba con atención.

\- Al parecer un día descubrieron que eran tal para cual... y creo que yo... ayude en eso...

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Un sábado llegue a su casa, yo ya tenia sus llaves, después de todo llevábamos saliendo un año y medio, cuando entre no llame solo me dirigí a su habitación, sabia que los sábados le gustaba dormir hasta tarde...

\- ¿Y? -Trunks dio otro empujón a Marron para que siguiera la historia.

\- Estaban en la cama... teniendo sexo...

\- ¿Estas segura? - Trunks y sus ojos gigantes miraban perplejos a Marron.

\- Trunks, no soy una nena, ya se como se hace ... jajajaja -reía con el cigarrillo en la mano, él quedo descolocado.

\- Lo siento... solo salio de mi boca... - se rasco la cabeza como Goten.

\- Si... bueno... te imaginaras la reacción que tuvieron al verme, me siguió hasta la puerta tratando de explicarme pero yo ya no quería escucharlo, no los volví a ver, por suerte para mi la escuela terminaba ese mes, luego busque un trabajo de medio tiempo, mamá y papá me enviaban dinero, por lo que arrendé un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad...

\- ¿Porque no escuchaste lo que tenía que decir?

\- Porque no valía la pena, ya sabia lo que iba hacer, trataría de retenerme a su lado y yo no quería odiarlo para siempre, prefería alejarme...

\- Creo que te falta darte un tiempo a esos impulsos que tienes de irte sin escuchar que tienen que decir los demás.

\- Lo dices por ti...

\- Claro, no me diste tiempo de hablar después de tu confesión...

\- ¿Y eso habría cambiado en algo las cosas?... - el timbre sonó.

\- Quien sabe - se tomo el contenido de la lata y fue abrir la puerta - Llego la comida -traía 4 cajas de pizza.

\- Valla si que comen los saiyan -sonrío ayudando al chico.

\- Perdón por lo poco, se que merecías algo mas pero... quería que estuviéramos solo nosotros.

\- Gracias.

Abandonaron la conversación anterior para retomarla seguramente después de comer.

Trunks pregunto sobre la audición que había tenido la chica, esta respondió con mucho ánimo, dio detalles e intercambiaron opiniones. Luego de comer llevaron los restos a la cocina y volvieron al sillón. Marron se sentó en la hermosa alfombra blanca.

\- Lo lamento... - Trunks la miraba con expresión seria y dolida

\- ¿A qué te refieres?... -no lo digas... no ahora

\- De no haber podido corresponder tus sentimientos en ese entonces, la verdad es que me pillo de sorpresa…-lo que Marron no quería oír nunca.

\- Eso ya paso -interrumpió Marron - Ya no me duele, nada - lo miro con una sonrisa, mentía, lo hacia por el bien de los dos.

\- Quería estar seguro.

\- Debiste haberlo preguntado directamente - bebió su cerveza.

\- ¿Aun tienes sentimientos por mi? - Marron se atoro y lo miro sorprendida, se demoró en responder.

\- No -volvió a mentir- Ya no, Trunks…

\- Eso hace mas fáciles las cosas - la miro con una sonrisa sincera- Que bueno que te recuperaste de todo.

\- Soy una mujer fuerte - le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces que ahí con Ittoki?

\- ¿Ittoki?

\- Claro -saco su mechero y encendió un cigarro - ¿Gustas de él?

\- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

\- El otro día en el bar, los vi contentos, tienen muchas cosas en común.

\- Las tenemos, si, pero eso no hace sentirme atraída por él.

\- A él parece darle otra impresión -vio a Marron su ceño se frunció levemente al notar que la mujer tenia las mejillas con un leve tono carmesí - Ves, te sonrojaste.

\- ¿Qué? -se toco la cara con ambas manos- ¿Que dices? -río nerviosa.

\- Podrías darte una oportunidad.

\- No lo creo -Trunks se sorprendió con eso- Esperare a que llegue el hombre que mueva mis hormonas y me jugare el todo por el todo.

\- Que decidida - río escandalosamente provocando risas también de ella - Luego se te olvidará tener sexo…

\- ¡Espera! -dijo con la mano en alto - Que espere al hombre de mi vida no quiere decir que no tendré otro tipo de "amigos", después de todo aun soy joven –rieron.

\- ¿Y quiénes son los nominados? -pregunto sacando otra cerveza para él y ella.

\- Ese es el problema, aún no lo encuentro -abrió la lata y bebió un largo sorbo, ya estaba un tanto mareada con todo lo que había tomado pero la estaba pasando bien.

\- Ya llegaran.

\- Lastima que tú ya estés en un noviazgo -tomo la lata y lo miro fijamente, no se arrepintió de nada dicho, solo quería hacerlo y lo dijo, sin tapujos dijo lo que pensaba.

\- Pero no estoy muerto aún, Marron -la miro con una leve sonrisa de costado- ¿Es una invitación?

\- Tómalo como quieras… -se miraron a los ojos.

\- No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir.

\- No me arrepentiría de algo así, ya soy adulta.

\- Adulta o no, si hiciéramos algo así, ¿no estarías repitiendo tu historia anterior?

seria lo mismo... seria igual a Haruka... me pregunto como habrá sido su conversación con Angus en ese momento...pero ahora, ahora no me importa nada... quiero hacer esto, lo quiero - No me importa –respondió al fin.

\- Si eso pasara tendría que poner reglas inquebrantables...

\- ¿Cómo cuales...?

\- Que nadie supiera, que Claire no supiera. Si esto sale a la luz habría personas dañadas.

\- Nadie lo sabría... no tendrían porque…

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas de todo esto? –pregunto Trunks un poco incrédulo, estaba pasmado por tanta seguridad en Marron.

\- Quiero volver a sentir...

\- ¿Sentir, a un hombre?

\- Si...

\- Suena bastante tentador…

\- ¿Que regla más tienes? por simple curiosidad…

\- No duermo con nadie después del sexo, salvo con Claire, no esperes que compartamos la cama hasta el amanecer, después de todo esto se trata solo de se...

\- Solo de sexo -lo interrumpió- No te preocupes lo se muy bien, mejor de lo que crees.

\- Nunca pensé que fueras tan frontal para estas cosas

\- Solo cuando algo me interesa demasiado

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Luego...

\- Tendríamos que hacer nuestras vidas simulando que nada aquí ha pasado, no compartiríamos el día a día en cosas banales ni tampoco haríamos cosas que suelen hacer las parejas.

\- Me parece bien, no busco ese tipo de relación -¿Qué estás haciendo Marron? Se repetía en su mente.

\- Tienes alguna petición especial, algo que no quieras hacer.

\- No –La única lastimada serás tú, nadie más que tú

Ante tanta seguridad de la chica, Trunks se sintió un poco abrumado. Estaba sobrepasado de todo, en un intento de aclarar lo que el realmente quería hacer, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, despeino con furia su cabello y luego lo peino hacia atrás. La miro fijamente pasando uno de sus dedos índice en su labio inferior. Ahí estaba Marron, angelical como siempre más su actitud e imagen nueva le daba una cierta excitación que bien sabia de tiempos antiguos. Tocarla o no… eso se preguntaba una y otra vez. No pensó en Claire, solo quería dejarse llevar por la seducción encarnada en una rubia despampanante que tenía en frente. La sola idea de unirse a ella le estremecía hasta lo insospechable. Pensamientos de un amor olvidado que aseguraba Marron tenía hacia él no lo convencían al cien por ciento. Temía, temía de que después de lo que pudiera pasar, Marron se volviera a aferrar a él con la idea del tan fatídico amor que bien sabia él no tenia y no tendría hacia ella, pero ¿porque? Nunca sabía bien la respuesta a eso… no dejo que pensamientos antiguos le llenaran la mente, _quería_ hacer lo que _debía_ hacer en ese momento, para que engañarse, el sexo invitado podría resultar una buena idea, un placer de momento que ambos se regalarían y después la nada. La miro completa sin perder detalle, su respiración se hizo más pesada, tenía ganas de sentirla en plenitud, quería hacérselo ahora, sin esperar, quería oírla gritar su nombre, quería…

Marron lo miro deseosa, sus hormonas revoloteaban por todos lados, ahora más que nunca quería hacer posible las imágenes que alguna vez se hizo mentalmente, quería saber lo bien que se siente Trunks en la intimidad. No se avergonzó, no se ruborizaron las mejillas, solo pedía placer compartido, un sexo desenfrenado lleno de pasión, ideas llegaron a su mente, la sensualidad de ambos cuerpos hundiéndose en uno solo era imperativo.

Trunks se levantó hacia su habitación, Marron incrédula y con la respiración agitada atisbó las fotografías que minutos antes había visto en la mesita de rincón, vio la sonrisa de Claire y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, la misma historia pensó, con cargo de conciencia en sus palabras y actos, si se sentía así ahora ¿cómo sería después de la pasión? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no le importaba, no perdería la oportunidad de entrar a la cama con su antiguo amor, que cada vez pasaba a revivir como el ave fénix en su corazón y alma soy una maldita egoísta, lo sé y ya no me importa, a esta altura ya no retrocederé se mentalizo en olvidar a todos, a sus familias, amigos, a todo aquel que le faltarían al respeto. Ahora estaban solo ellos dos, nada más importaba, pero como único recato, pensó en una sola regla inquebrantable. Una vez que regreso el hibrido, se sentó al lado de la rubia poniendo a esta un poco más nerviosa de lo que pensaba.

\- Sabes que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás -le dijo susurrando en su oído mientras con la mano le tomaba el mentón y se acercaba lentamente a su boca.

\- Es…espera… -dijo alejándose un poco de él.

\- …No me digas que …te arrepentiste - le dijo el chico levantando una ceja. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o no.

\- ¡No! es solo que después de todo, si creo tener una sugerencia que por muy tonta que sea creo que debo decirla…

\- Que bueno que es solo eso... ya estoy bastante caliente -le mordió la oreja y ella enrojeció- Dímela…

\- ... No quiero besos...

\- ¿Besos? ¿a cuales te refieres?

\- ... En la boca...

\- Bien, entonces no habrá besos en la boca…

Trunks beso detrás de su oreja bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, Marron tembló con el contacto de su boca y suspiro sonoramente mientras apoyo su cabeza en el sillón tras ella. Él se incorporo y saco su musculosa negra dejando ver su cuerpo bien trabajado, la tomo de la cintura y tironeo la polera de la chica dejándola solo en sostenes, poso un brazo en su espalda y la inclino hacia atrás para recostarla en la alfombra, ella solo se dejo hacer sintiendo los besos apasionados que recorrían su vientre y luego subían por sus senos. Marcas húmedas de los besos quedaban en su cuerpo, sensación de sentir su cuerpo entrando en agitado calor la sorprendió, como es que Trunks podía hacer sentir tanta desesperación en ella. Las manos del hombre jugaban lentamente en su menudo cuerpo, dedos viajaban por el largo del torso llegando a sus largas piernas, unos dedos curiosos pasaron por encima de su intimidad notando que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, en un acto apresurado saco los sostenes de la chica, rozo sus labios en las puntas rosadas ligeramente duras, sacándole un gemido que no pudo contener.

\- Eres muy sensible -dijo sonriéndole. Ella no contesto.

Se levanto un poco y saco sus pantalones azules dejándola con sus bragas de encaje negro.

\- y también hermosa...

La tomo en brazos dejando sus piernas en su cintura firme de hombre, la excitación ya era abrumadora, cada uno por separado sentía que se quemaría, los besos de él sobre el cuello bien perfumado con olor a flores lo acercaba cada vez más a su instinto animal, ese que solo poseen los saiyan.

Marron por su parte quería sentirlo más en su intimidad, ya no bastaba el roce de sus sexos por encima de la ropa, quería sentir el calor entrar en ella. Trunks caminaba torpemente con la chica en brazos, la pasión le estaba ganando el control en su cuerpo ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un chiquillo de 18 años? la apoyaba en la pared moviendo sus caderas contra ella, mientras la besaba desesperadamente, todo fue confuso, llegaron a la mesa de la cocina y la sentó en esta, se desnudó él, frente a la rubia, sin ninguna vergüenza. Su erección no aguantaba más, se acercó apretando los cuerpos para sentir la humedad que el mismo producía en ella. Respiraciones apresuradas y entrecortadas acompañaban la música que sonaba a lo lejos de sus mentes.

\- No puedo esperar para escucharte cantar… mientras estoy dentro tuyo -la recostó en la mesa y retiro la ropa íntima que en ese momento ya molestaba- ¿Estas segura de esto? -pregunto agitado, mientras abría un sobre plateado con la boca escupiendo el pedazo que saco al suelo y acomodando el látex en su intimidad, la que Marron no podía ver por su posición.

\- S..si –lo dijo en un jadeo mientras enterraba sus uñas en la perlada piel de la espalda fornida.

\- Bien, entonces… canta para mí... -entro con un solo empuje, Marron sintió como se llenaba su interior del ya olvidado calor sexual, regalo a su compañero un genuino grito de pasión, él no se movió, no pudo, quedo recostado sobre la rubia, entre sus senos.

Su respiración se hizo ruidosa y desprolija, se tranquilizó tratando de poner todo énfasis en sentir ese calor que lo abrazaba. Luego de unos segundos sus manos apretaron las firmes caderas de la mujer y comenzó un vaivén de gemidos, le costaba trabajo hacerlo lento pues ella inspiraba una oscura perversión, cuantas veces pensó en darse placer con ese cuerpo, ese débil ángel, y ahí estaba ahora, haciéndole el amor. Desenfrenado comenzó su arte amatorio, más rápido, se hundía cada vez más sacando gemidos de ella.

Los ojos de Marron no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando, lo miraba y él a ella, sabía que no era amor lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo se conformó con sentir a Trunks en su totalidad escuchando los leves gemidos de él, sonrió mientras gemía y se movía desenfrenada por la mesa, puso un brazo tapando sus ojos, no podía verlo más a la cara, si lo hacía, llegaría a su clímax y no quería hacerlo aún. Él viendo el gesto tomo su brazo y con la otra mano la tomo de la cintura sin salir de ella, la llevo al cuarto de visitas, se arrojó sobre la cama dejando a la rubia sobre él, movió sus caderas dando fuertes golpes, la tomo de los muslos y se hundió mas dentro de ella. Marron llegando a su límite, arqueo su espalda al sentirse tan invadida. Sudando ambos cuerpos comenzaron a llegar hasta el final, él en un movimiento rápido la giro dejándola abajo, lamio y mordisqueo su cuello con avidez, sacando un grito de ella que anuncio su llegada a la gloria, la siguió con un gemido masculino.

El cuerpo de Marron se contrajo tensándose en toda su expresión, enterraba sus pies en las sabanas con fuerza, el orgasmo que sintió fue liberador para ella, fue un sexo corto y frio, con casi nada de palabras y ningún gesto de amor, pero había sido suficiente para ambos. Trunks se recostó a su lado, le costaba respirar, se tapó los ojos con su antebrazo.

\- Nunca… -dijo respirando- Lo había hecho sin besar a mi acompañante, fue algo nuevo…

\- Nunca… -respiraba entrecortada- Lo había hecho con un saiyan –rieron.

Se quedaron sin decir ninguna palabra, ya habían pasado 15 minutos aproximadamente y Marron en un acto de valor, giro su cuerpo de costado para ver al hombre que la había hecho volver a _sentir_. Le sonrió al notar que él también la miraba y cuando se atrevió a abrazarlo este se levantó bruscamente de la cama dejando una expresión de duda en la cara de la chica.

\- Esta habitación tiene baño privado, si quieres puedes darte una ducha - se retiró desnudo sin decir nada mas.

Marron quedo pálida en su lugar sabia que solo seria sexo sin embargo... pensé que por ser yo, se comportaría de otra manera… creo que ya no nos conocemos bien, Trunks su voz dentro de ella misma se escuchaba triste, un apretón al corazón al igual que el día en que él la rechazo, igual de fuerte, igual de doloroso. Se quedo quieta conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos no llorare por esto, yo misma me lo busque, no es su culpa, es solo mía.

Tomo la sabana de la cama y se la envolvió en el cuerpo, camino silenciosamente por el pasillo y lo diviso fumando un cigarrillo en el balcón, se había colocado ya los pantalones. Marron ahora no pudo evitar que callera una lagrima de su ojo. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos llegando a la habitación, saco su teléfono y se encontró con un montón de mensajes de Bra y Pan, tratando de convencerla para que saliera con ellas, miro la hora 01:06 A.M, no es tarde ... pero… no puedo irme... no aún se ducho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para su mala suerte la ropa estaba tirada por la casa, en silencio salió de la habitación envuelta en una toalla y se escabullo para recoger sus pertenencias, noto que Trunks ya no estaba en el balcón así que se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de este escuchando la regadera de la ducha, antes de salir disparada vio fotografías de la pareja regadas por toda la pared, sintió un escalofrió que bajo por su espalda, volvió al cuarto de invitados, Sentada en la cama tapo su rostro con ambas manos, el temible momento llego, que incomodidad sentía, ¿porque Trunks no se quedó un rato con ella? sabía que la regla era no dormir juntos pero aun así podía haberla acompañado un momento más. Se vistió lentamente y arreglo su maquillaje. Tomó coraje, el que heredó de su madre y salió, se dirigió a la sala de estar y se encontró con él, quien colocaba un disco en la radio, al notar su presencia se volteo.

\- ¿Que disco pones? -le dijo acercándose con una sonrisa tímida y sus manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

\- Estas linda otra vez... -la miro extrañado- ¿Ya te vas?

\- ... -no se esperaba eso, sus palabras frías ayudaron a que ella eligiera la mejor opción esa noche, por lo menos así lo creía si me quedo seguirá ignorándome - Si…

\- Bien, te iré a dejar a tu casa, espérame un momento -se levanto y Marron lo intercepto.

\- No es necesario, puedo irme en taxi, Trunks.

\- No me molesta ir a dejarte, Marron.

\- Lo sé... es que no iré a mi casa... -lo dijo sin pensar, quería molestarlo, se sentía dejada de lado, no podía creer que a Trunks le diera lo mismo llevarla a su casa tan luego.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -su tono fue serio y tosco, frunció el seño en desaprobación, ella había ganado.

\- Por ahí -dijo dando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al refrigerador - ¿Puedo sacar otra lata?

\- Puedes… -le dijo señalando el refrigerador- No has contestado mi pregunta aún.

Marron saco una lata, prendió un cigarro y se sentó en el living, estaba adoptando la misma frialdad de su compañero de cama, saco su celular tecleando a gran velocidad, envió un mensaje de texto a Bra quien respondió en breve – Ah si… voy a pasarla bien un rato...

\- Perdón si no la pasaste bien aquí -la miro enfadado mientras prendía un cigarro con el mechero, a Marron le hizo gracia.

\- No es eso, me exprese mal, iré a divertirme a un pub con unos amigos -sonrió al leer la respuesta de los mensajes que había mandado a Bra: pero que Trunks al mismo tiempo sintió en esa sonrisa, una enorme patada a su orgullo.

¿Dónde están ahora?

En rock-House, ¿vienes?

En un rato estaré por allá

Genial! Ittoki también esta 3

Suspiro, no de amor, pensó en como miraría a sus amigas a la cara después de lo que había hecho, es más Ittoki era hermano de Claire... la vida me devuelve mis errores en grande. De todas maneras prefería salir que seguir ahí siendo ignorada, después de haber tenido un sexo duro y sin ninguna pizca de amor.

\- ¿Que amigos?

\- No eres mi padre -lo miro seria ¿porque ahora quieres hablar? ya no quiero estar aquí… perdona

\- Esta bien, puedo llamar un taxi si quieres…

\- No, saldré a tomar aire, estamos en el centro de la ciudad y pasan muchos vehículos, no te preocupes por mí –palabras frías sin mirarlo a los ojos, estaba estúpidamente con su celular en la cara.

Tomo su cartera y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla volteo a mirarlo, le sonrió y él también aunque parcia más irónico. Se quedó parada tras la puerta luego de haberla cerrado y nada, no fue a buscarla, decepcionada camino hasta el ascensor. Trunks salió al balcón mientras fumaba, se inclinó en la baranda y tapo su rostro con el brazo ¡Maldición!

* * *

El bar estaba repleto, el humo de cigarro y la música a todo volumen inundaba el recinto, la gente bailaba desenfrenada en la pista. Las largas filas en la barra daban indicio de que ese viernes tenía mucha concurrencia de gente. Vio a sus amigas en el centro del local, el cabello inconfundible de Bra se desparramaba por todos lados llamando la atención. A su lado Ren bailaba admirando su belleza, la dejaba brillar sola, sin opacarla. A su costado Pan con Syo hablaban mientras se movían más lento al son del baile. Dudo en acercarse, no quería intervenir en sus "citas".

\- ¿Marron? -se volteo sabiendo bien de quien era la voz, parado tras ella, estaba Ittoki quien llevaba de la mano a una linda chica de cabellos cortos y rizados.

\- ¡Hey! -dijo con la mano para saludarlos.

\- No sabía que vendrías hoy... -su voz aturdida de la impresión.

\- Bueno, a última hora lo decidí -miro a su acompañante- ¿Es tu novia?

\- Oh, ella es Ray -la chica saludo a Marron un tanto avergonzada, Ittoki no apartaba la vista de la rubia.

\- Gusto en conocerte -se dirigió al chico- He visto a los demás, ¿ustedes están con ellos?

\- Si, habíamos ido al baño, vamos -dijo llevando a las mujeres.

\- ¡Marron! llegaste, tú sí que te haces la importante eh! -Bra la tomo del brazo para bailar- ¿Dónde estabas? - le dijo en un murmullo cerca de su oído.

\- Con un amigo...

\- ¿Y como esta? -Pan había llegado a la pareja.

\- La verdad, es un idiota -dijo tomando el trago que traía la pelinegra y bebiendo un sorbo.

\- ¿Y quién es, lo conocemos?

\- No, era del instituto...

No respondió más preguntas, se dejó llevar por el buen ambiente, no quería pensar más en lo sucedido, ya habría tiempo para eso en la comodidad de su hogar, por el momento pasar el rato con sus amigos seria lo idóneo.

Bailaron y se divirtieron, Marron converso de nuevos proyectos con sus amigos, propusieron un día de la semana para ensayar canciones nuevas, le encargaron a su nueva vocalista tener un par de letras para canciones, acordaron sacar provecho de su "imagen" para componer canciones de amor para las chicas, Marron se comprometió a escribir y cuando se juntaran nuevamente tener ya un prototipo de canciones, la melodía quedaba estrictamente en manos de los chicos que por supuesto aceptarían opiniones de la rubia al igual que con las letras de las canciones a componer.

\- Creo que no soy la indicada para escribir sobre el amor -dijo a carcajada, Marron- Pero hare el intento.

\- No digas tonterías, eres demasiado joven aun -soltó Syo.

\- Además que podría ser tan difícil, la mujeres son seres de Amor -Ittoki la miraba sin perder detalle.

Prendió un cigarrillo- No es tan sencillo, pero como soy una profesional en esto, escribiré algo bastante decente -rio- además el amor abarca bastantes ámbitos, no siempre es todo "Rosa" -como odiaba ahora ese color, pensarlo le libero otra risa.

\- Y ¿en que ámbito podría ser entonces? -pregunto Ren interesado.

\- No lo sé, el amor no correspondido, el engaño, la distorsión de los actos en un amor enfermo, la no aceptación del mismo -miro a sus receptores, todos la miraban extrañados a punto de reír- Bueno cosas por el estilo... -se sintió avergonzada.

\- Como sea, tú te encargas y después lo repasamos en alguna junta.

Sin más, Marron decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a su casa, pago un taxi hasta el muelle y luego se fue en su lancha, regalo de Bulma a sus 13 años, la que había ayudado bastante los días en que iba a la escuela o salía hacer trámites.

En su habitación ya siendo las 06:00 A.M registro en su celular alguna llamada o algún mensaje que Trunks le pudiera haber enviado. NADA. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto, es más, no esperaba nada de aquel encuentro en el departamento de él. Sabía bien que había cometido una equivocación, ahora estando en frio, analizo la situación con tranquilidad. Claro que había cometido una imprudencia desde el comienzo, haber aceptado ir al departamento ya había sido un error, haberlo incitado con palabras para que la tomara, también. Se avergonzó por sus actos, ¿como volver a verlo a la cara?.

¿Como hacer que nada paso? ¿Cómo mentir delante de sus familias? ¿Cómo vivir sin él?...

La pena embargo su corazón, haber ido al Bar no había sido tan mala idea después de todo, se divirtió y por un pequeño momento ignoro lo que había hecho, sin embargo cuando uno obra mal, la culpa te persigue por mucho tiempo. Marron sabia bien que esto le costaría caro, lo mas probable es que le costaría la amistad de Trunks, nuevamente.

Al final volvió hacer lo mismo que aquella vez en su confesión, logro apartarlo.

Cuando ya no le quedaban pensamientos y las lagrimas corrían en su rostro, una pequeña, casi ínfima luz toco su razón.

¿Porque Trunks acepto tan fácilmente la propuesta?... era hombre, el sexo débil después de todo, por lo menos en lo que respecta al tema pensó, pero de igual manera parecía extraño que accediera de inmediato, será que ¿Él tenia algún sentimiento por Marron? No lo creo, no puede ser, me lo dejo claro el otro día, muy claro... ¿Entonces por que?. Sabía que la única manera de saberlo sería yendo directamente a él y preguntárselo, después de todo Trunks había dicho que debía ser "sincera" por lo menos con esas preguntas pues jamás le volvería a confesar que aún tenia sentimientos por él. Lo hare, dejare pasar varios días, y luego le preguntare dicho eso se durmió.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana había sido muy tranquilo, estar en paz con su familia era necesario. Verifico durante esas horas muchas veces su teléfono sin encontrar mensaje que pudiera darle alguna esperanza. Derrotada decidió salir al centro de la capital, quería un tiempo a solas y como no tenía piano en su casa pensó que sería buena idea arrendar una sala de ensayo para ella sola.

El mismo lugar donde se había presentado a los chicos, aquel que tenía un majestuoso piano de color caoba. Se sentó, prendió un cigarro y comenzó a puntear un par de teclas, con cigarro en boca anoto algunas palabras en su pequeño cuaderno de música, escribía y tocaba, borraba, intentaba nuevamente, borraba otra vez. Su mente en otras ideas le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pensó en Trunks, Pensó mucho en Trunks, ideas se acercaron a su cabeza las cuales comenzó a escribir mientras ya llevaba su tercer cigarrillo, se sentía inspirada, pensar en él al parecer le hacía "bien" por lo menos para la inspiración claro está.

Al terminar de escribir unas sencillas palabras, eligió una frase melódica, que le servirá como base para tu canción. Una en particular que repetiría varias veces, porque para ella era lo que sentía, era lo quería, el coro era lo que anhelaba.

Empezó a darle sonido a sus palabras, la manera de hacerlas vivir era con el piano al cual trataba de darle una lenta interpretación. Decidió en ese momento qué emoción o imagen deseaba evocar en las mentes de sus oyentes. Pensó en ello para componer, ya que influiría en la dirección de su canción.

Termino, sabía que tanto la letra como el acompañamiento de las notas era demasiado sencillo, aun sabiendo que la estructura de una canción debería tener a lo menos 10 componentes definidos no le importó porque así era su amor, no quería nada más, para ella era perfecta como estaba.

La practico por sendas horas, hasta que los dedos ya no podían más. Su teléfono sonó, apresurada y con esperanzas en su corazón tomo en sus manos el equipo, Ittoki un poco decepcionada por no ser la persona en la que pensaba contesto sin apuro:

\- ¿Ittoki?

\- !Hey!, ¿cómo estás?.

\- Bien... gracias y ¿tú?

\- Bien, bien... -silencio- Quería saber si habías llegado bien a tu casa, sé que te debería de haber llamado anoche pero... bueno... nunca es tarde, dicen -sonrisa de ambos.

\- Llegue rápido a casa, gracias.

\- Que bien...-nervios, no sabía que más decir- ... Y ¿cómo vas con las ideas de una nueva canción?

\- Estoy en eso, es más, acabo de terminar un intento de ella, me gustaría que nos juntáramos próximamente para que le echarán un vistazo y unas cuantas correcciones.

\- Te lo tomas en serio, eso me gusta. Bien entonces ¿la próxima semana?

\- Estaría bien, quiero escribir algo más para tener material.

\- ¡Genial! te llamo entonces...

\- Bien -la voz de Marron denotaba apuro en cortar.

\- Adiós, Marron, que estés bien.

\- Igual tu... -corto.

Que pocas palabras y tan frías, la verdad no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie. Esa noche en casa se encerró en su cuarto, escucho un poco de música y anoto una que otra idea en su libreta. Antes de dormir reviso su móvil, lo mismo que venía viendo desde ayer, nada. Reviso sus contactos y vio su nombre en el Trunks mas no se animó a llamar.

El domingo transcurrió sin novedad, reviso su cuenta de banco y se dijo a si misma que los ahorros que tenia de su trabajo anterior estaban a punto de agotarse. Mañana debía ver universidad y un empleo, por lo menos hasta tener un buen repertorio y concretar con la banda algunas actuaciones.

Lunes, se juntaron Goten y Marron a eso de las 9 A.m. Se acercaron a la universidad donde asistían Bra y Pan. La enorme infraestructura de la misma era intimidante, a pesar de ser 50% de arte las carreras, daba la impresión de ser un centro de reclusión militar, lo comentaron y rieron estúpidamente, se interiorizo en los cortos cursos que impartía la institución, varios llamaron su atención más "Interpretación Musical" quedo metido en su cabeza. Una vez fuera del establecimiento se dirigieron a comer algo. Un Bar bien conocido por Goten fue el elegido, comieron y bebieron unas cervezas.

\- No se me puede pasar la mano con esto, entro a trabajar en unas dos horas más.

\- Autocontrol Goten…

\- Si... me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo aquí contigo, pero entre el trabajo de medio tiempo, que es una porquería, Pares que cada día está más demandante y los estudios, ya estoy como loco.

\- No te preocupes querido, no soy una amante que te quitara mucho tiempo -le sonrió.

\- Jajá tonta -Goten se estiro haciendo un sonoro ruido con su espalda- Necesito un buen masaje.

\- Lo necesitas, sí. Me imagino que estas muy apretado de tiempo.

\- Solo piensa en esto, aparte de hacer lo que ya te mencioné, tengo que lidiar con el trayecto de ida y vuelta a mi casa, sabes bien que no puedo ocupar mis poderes y salir volando sin más, tengo que hacer todo como un vulgar humano, sin ofender claro -rio dándole un sorbo a la botella.

\- ¿Y porque no arriendas algo por aquí cerca del centro?.

\- Pff ¿sabes lo caro que es?

\- Pero podrías hacerlo con Pares.

\- Dhaa! a Pares con suerte la dejan respirar sola, sus padres son un tanto aprensivos.

\- ¿Y Trunks? -no quería pero lo hizo, se acordó de él.

\- Peor, Trunks pasa mucho tiempo con Claire cuando ella está en la ciudad, ella se la pasa viajando por su trabajo, pero no por eso quiero interrumpir sus momentos a solas -a Marron se le apretó el corazón.

\- Ya veo...-Marron prendió un cigarro y al darle una calada la gran idea se le vino a la cabeza, tosió el humo- ¡Entonces vámonos juntos! -le grito emocionada.

\- ¿Qué? -Goten no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- Eso, como en aproximadamente 2 semanas entrare a estudiar y ya tendría momentáneamente un trabajo de medio tiempo, me podría solventar la mitad de un arriendo -le sonría- Piénsalo, no es tan mala idea después de todo a mi también se me

haría muy pesado todos los días tener que venir de Kame House al centro.

\- Pero ¿Y tus padres, que dirán ellos?, además aún no sabes que estudiar.

\- Mis padres lo entenderán, saben que soy independiente, solo tengo que hablar con ellos -apago el cigarro- Lo de los cursos cortos ya lo tengo un poco pensado. Por mi parte no será complicado, me gustaría que lo conversaras con tus padres.

\- Mamá ya me había dado la idea de mudarme a la cuidad, sabe que mis tiempos son apretados, quería que compartiera departamento con Pan, pero ella corre con la suerte de quedarse con Bra gran parte de la semana, por eso no se le hace difícil el día a día. En pocas palabras sería bastante cómodo, es una buena idea.

Se despidieron en el turbio centro atestado de gente, quedaron con la idea en sus cabezas, lo meditarían en los próximos días. Marron no espero y se dirigió nuevamente a la universidad, después de darle una vuelta al asunto se matriculo en el pequeño curso que duraría solo 2 semestres. Una vez hecho, se dirigió al parque cercano que estaba continuo a la casa de estudio, sentada en una banca saco su cuaderno de música y siguió con las anotaciones que tenia del día anterior. El teléfono sonó indicándole que tenía un mensaje de texto, al verlo su impresión no se hizo demorar.

Aún no me has cantado una canción, por lo menos no tan des prolija como la del otro día. Me la debes

Sus mejillas enrojecieron ¿era lo que imaginaba?, acaso ¿Trunks pensaba en ella también?. Llena de ilusión y con una sonrisa que demostraba toda la alegría de ese momento, contesto:

Cuando quieras

Tenía muy presente que otra vez estaba cayendo en un juego del cual solo ella saldría lastimada, pero quería _, lo quería_ , otra vez en sus brazos, otra vez "sentirlo". Estaba mal pero ya nada podía hacer, era un imán del cual no podía escapar.

Podría ser este viernes, ya sabes a qué hora salgo del trabajo ¿o te lo recuerdo?

Se sonrió, ¿estaba él jugando a algo? ¿Era otra propuesta de sexo?, no contestó mas, guardo su móvil y siguió escribiendo, está feliz, estúpidamente feliz. Quería volver a sentir ese hormigueo en su estómago, la sensación de estar enamorada, de ilusiones juveniles. Un momento de lucidez la acompaño Esto no es amor, ni siquiera algo parecido su sonrisa se fue de su rostro. No, no lo era, pero quería creer que si, tal vez si ella daba lo mejor de si él la elegiría, a ella, a Marron. Que tonta se sintió ¿quitarle el novio a otra chica?, desde cuando se había convertido en algo así... y entonces lo supo:

Estaba enamorada de verdad, otra vez, de Trunks. Del mismo Trunks que hace años, del Trunks de siempre, al que nunca dejo de amar. Si, haría lo más estúpido de su vida, se dejaría llevar por él, aún no tenía nada que perder. Que pensamiento más egoísta y básico tenía en ese entonces.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora**_

Hola amigos, primero que todo dar gracias a las personas que me leen siendo este mí primer Fic, les agradezco de corazón los mensajitos.

Les pido disculpas por la demora, espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo. Estaré atenta a sus comentarios y consejos.

Saludos!

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball (c) no me pertenece. La serie y todos sus personajes son de Akira Toriyama.


	4. IV- Contrato

LA MÚSICA DEL CORAZÓN

* * *

Capítulo IV

** Contrato **

* * *

Los días cada vez estaban más calurosos, los trajes de etiqueta ya molestaban como era costumbre, gracias a que era el dueño del lugar tenia aire acondicionado y no era un martirio después de todo.

Su mesón una vez más estaba repleto de papeles que tenía que revisar, leer y dar aprobaciones o corregir ideas que no le parecían. Reuniones de finanzas acompañaban las jornadas de trabajo, reuniones a las que no podía ausentarse físicamente pero si mental. Luego volvía a su oficina, ordenaba un poco más los papeles y salía almorzar, en ocasiones coincidía con los horarios de Goten y su universidad, esa tarde se juntarían en un restaurant de por ahí cerca.

\- Hola, Trunks, ¿estas hace mucho?

\- No, tranquilo… hace solo 20 minutos, nada más… -lo miro con ojos inyectados- Tengo un hambre de mierda…

\- Jajaja bien entonces pidamos algo ahora mismo –se sentó con una enorme sonrisa- ¿invitas tú, cierto? –le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta.

\- No Goten, por la demora esta vez pagas tú –miraba el menú.

\- Que canalla eres –su voz de jugueteo- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Lo mismo de siempre, mucho trabajo y nada de tiempo libre. ¿Cómo van las clases?

\- Lo mismo de siempre, muchos trabajos y nada de diversión –imitaba el tono varonil de su amigo.

\- Idiota –dijo sonriendo, Trunks.

Pidieron comida y una vez que la trajeron se dedicaron a comer y conversar del día a día.

\- ¿Y Claire como esta?

\- Ocupada en sus prácticas –terminaba de comer Trunks, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato- Ya sabes cómo es con su trabajo.

\- Ustedes son iguales –le sonrió, no sabía cómo traer a colación la conversa que tenía en su mente- Supe que la semana pasada estaba fuera del país –afirmó mirando a Trunks, ya era hora de preguntar.

\- Si… –levanto la mirada a Goten con semblante serio, era como si lo provocara a decir lo que tenía que decir- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- El otro día me junte con Marron… -pausa, el entorno se puso denso- Creo que fue el jueves… me dijo que habían quedado de verse ese viernes que paso –puso sus manos entrelazadas tapándose la boca, lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Son Goten? –Trunks algo estaba intuyendo de todo eso, confiaba en que Marron no se había ido de bocas contando su acuerdo, por otro lado sabía muy bien que la rubia y Goten mantenían una relación grande de amistad, no eran solo los típicos amigos que se veían de vez en cuando, era un vínculo incondicional que ambos tenían, un código de honor como él solía molestarlos años anteriores – Di lo que tengas que decir, se directo.

\- No estoy insinuando nada si a eso te refieres…

\- Pues no parece, deberías trabajar entonces en tus gestos, Goten.

\- No quiero que le hagas daño –sentencio sobrepasado por la actitud tan bien conocida que tenía Trunks.

\- ¿Vez? Qué fácil es ser directo –prendió un cigarro tirando todo el humo en frente de su amigo el cual se fastidio al instante- ¿A que te refieres con hacerle daño?

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero que juegues con sus sentimientos…

\- Marron es bastante mayor ¿no crees? –tenían un duelo interminable con sus miradas- No necesita que la protejan, no ahora, además ¿que podría hacerle yo que ella no quisiera? –miro a su costado, donde estaba la ventana encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo último enfureció más a Goten. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Trunks? No había hecho nada para negar lo que él pensaba, eso solo significaba una cosa…

\- Dormiste con ella… -farfullo por lo bajo, indignado con ambos- Sabes lo que sentía por ti y aún así tú…

\- Deja de joder, Son Goten –intervino sin dejar terminar su oración- No te hagas ideas equivocadas, una persona como tú no debería inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás. Preocúpate de tus asuntos que yo me preocupo de los míos.

\- Entonces si estaba equivocado ¿Por qué no me lo hiciste saber en el momento?

\- Digamos que quería escuchar que cosas rondaban por tu mente, me lleve una gran impresión –lo miro con una sonrisa de costado.

\- Pues no lo hagas más, no es chistoso –le dio un sorbo a su bebida sin perder la mirada de Trunks, no podía dejarlo así, aún tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto- De igual forma te digo que ni lo pienses, Marron no se merece que la lastimes otra vez y por si tengo que recordártelo tú ya tienes a Claire, no juegues a dos bandos como lo hacías cuando eras más joven.

\- Aún soy joven –su sonrisa no disimulaba la ironía que sentía por todo eso- No te preocupes, no tocare a tu preciado tesoro –mintió descaradamente.

\- Eso espero –su desplante gélido impresiono a Trunks, Goten no era así.

\- Bien, tengo que volver al trabajo –se levantó dejando sobre la mesa la mitad de la cuenta que comieron- No te molestes en pagar la cuenta solo –lo miro altanero cosa que a su compañero molesto en demasía.

\- Trunks, sé que no lo debería hacer pero aún así te lo informo –el pelilla lo miro de pie- Me iré a vivir con Marron próximamente –al parecer también consiguió molestarlo.

La sorpresa esta vez no la pudo ocultar – Que bien Goten, por fin estarás más cerca de ella, después de todo siempre quisiste ser el hombre por el cual suspirara y por si tengo que recordártelo tú ya tienes a Pares –le dijo de la misma manera en que Goten puso énfasis anteriormente.

\- Eso ya lo sé, estoy enamorado –sonrió sínico igual que Trunks.

El ojiazul dio la media vuelta ya fastidiado para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo… - Goten, se me olvidaba, con Marron quedamos para mañana viernes, espero no tenerte preocupado en lo que dos adultos pudieran hacer a solas.

Dicho eso se fue sin escuchar respuesta, sonrió al notar un leve aumento de ki tras él.

\- Serás maldito… -se mordió el labio.

Sentado ya en su escritorio mientras firmaba la torre de documentos que ya tenía, no pudo evitar pensar en las sutiles advertencias que Goten le había hecho, por supuesto que estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, era su amigo de siempre, el buen Goten, ese que cuidaba hasta la sombra de la rubia sin dejar que nada le pasara, siempre pensó que tenía sentimientos por la blonda, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, mucho menos cuando está se fue, ya que Trunks creía (por su supuesta culpa) lo había dejado sin amistad.

((Marron… ¿Qué será de ella? Me he portado como un cretino…)) pensaba mientras seguía firmando sin prestar atención en los papeles. Se detuvo un momento y apoyo su mentón en una de sus manos mirando a la nada ((Es una amante después de todo… no estoy jugando con ella, esto es enserio...)) peino su pelo hacia atrás, símbolo de cuando pensaba mucho algo, sin perder tiempo tomo su móvil y busco el contacto que quería. Dudo, no quería llamarla, prefería algo más informal como un mensaje de texto, lo bueno de eso, es que uno podía leerlo y darle su propia interpretación vocal, si la llamaba ella sabría lo desesperado que estaba por volver a intimar.

((Hola ¿vendrás mañana?))

Espero mirando la pantalla, largos minutos pasaron mientras continuo peinándose hacia atrás. Dejo su teléfono a un lado de la mesa y siguió con las firmas. Ya estaba fastidiado otra vez.

* * *

El martes pasó lento, lo aprovecho al máximo en escribir unas cuantas ideas para un futuro cancionero, en todos esos días ya tenía bastante material para presentar a los chicos.

Le era inevitable de cuando en cuando pensar en el hibrido, revisaba su teléfono en todo momento como una quinceañera esperando algún mensaje o alguna llamada que este le pudiera regalar, nunca había nada, como era costumbre, tal parece que con Trunks Brief no se podía esperar una ilusión. Frio como él solo. Una persona total y completamente inaccesible, incluso para ella, para ella que pasó una pequeña aventura con él. Pensar en algún otro tipo de relación cada vez era más lejano, sin embargo Trunks no tuvo ningún empacho en mensajearla el otro día para quedar nuevamente.

No era tonta, sabía que significaba esa próxima junta, sabía que la llevaría otra vez a la cama, y ella estaba completamente dispuesta a acceder. No se recrimino por sus pensamientos, después de todo ella estaba soltera y no tenía nada que perder, adopto una actitud seria en el asunto, no le importaba Claire o la familia en conjunto que tenían, solo quería pasarlo bien. Ya no le importaba nada más. ¿El amor? Nah ese ya no existía para ella, estaba siendo usada y él también, tampoco es que no tuviera dignidad solo es que quería vivir su vida alocada sin detenerse a pensar _, no pensar en consecuencias posteriores,_ esa sería su regla desde ahora en adelante. De todas maneras no quería dar por hecho lo que pasaría en su junta del viernes, tal vez se estaba disponiendo a algo que no iba a suceder. Pensarlo le costó horrores, no cabía duda en su mente, el viernes volverían a ser uno y después la nada.

Miércoles. Quedo de juntarse con los chicos a ensayar. Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, charlaron sobre que estilo de música podrían trabajar para tocar en pub y otro tipo de ceremonias. Quedaron de acuerdo en tratar de tener dos estilos paralelos que pudieran ocupar en cualquier ocasión, la idea era hacer varios contactos y poder expandir el terreno en la ciudad para hacerse conocidos.

Marron mostro sus anotaciones e indago en ideas que tenía para el cancionero, esa tarde trabajaron en ponerle música a unas tantas letras que conformaban en total tres canciones, la habilidad de los músicos era sorprendente, no tardaban en ponerse de acuerdo en alguna melodía que estuvieran en la cabeza, cada uno explicaba y cambiaba partes de los acordes siendo respetados por los otros, no discutían, era como si fueran uno solo, se entendían bastante bien. Marron pensó de ahí en más que trabajar con ellos seria de su total agrado. Una vez ya teniendo las ideas completas y las correcciones hechas, la rubia se sentó en el piano y pidió especial atención, quería interpretar una canción que ella misma había escrito y compuesto algunos días atrás, esta canción era especial, estaba escrita con sus sentimientos, esos que tubo después de compartir unas horas con Trunks. Los chicos respetuosos como ellos solos, se sentaron a escuchar.

Marron comenzó a tocar el piano y canto, una voz muy suave y alargada daban el cuerpo de la canción, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. No se percató que alguien se levantó de su silla, de pronto escucho la batería a su lado, Hayato daba suaves golpes acompañando la entonación de su voz, ella le sonrió mientras seguía cantando. Los demás hicieron lo mismo que su amigo, Ittoki con su guitarra acompañaba su voz de igual manera y Ren daba las notas más bajas. Syo que tocaba el órgano prefirió no meter más instrumentos ya que tal como sonaba estaba bien, saturarla sería ilógico. El coro que tanto emocionaba a Marron fue compartido por ellos, cantaron con voces más bajas, repitieron el timbre que ella le daba, ninguno quiso sobresalir ni con el instrumento ni con sus voces, la dejaron brillar sola. Una vez terminada la canción dieron ideas de cambiar algunas cosas.

\- La letra es muy sencilla, eso me gusta –decía Hayato anotando en un cuadernillo- Creo que sonaría bastante bien si cambiamos la melodía de la batería de esta manera y que Ren acompañara de esta otra… -todos están pendientes de los cambios del chico, no por nada era ya a su corta edad un prodigio de la música. Les pareció bien y la practicaron otra vez.

Al terminar la tarde ya tenían avances satisfactorios, quedaron de ensayar al día siguiente. Una vez fuera del recinto, Marron gentilmente desistió de la invitación a dejarla a su casa. Despedidos todos, ella camino tranquilamente sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno, una mano tomo su brazo desde atrás y la volteo suavemente.

\- Ittoki, pensé que irías con los chicos… -dijo sorprendida.

\- No quería perder la oportunidad de caminar contigo, si no te molesta claro –la miro de soslayo.

\- Claro que no, es una buena idea –le miro con una sonrisa y luego prendió un cigarro- Mi casa queda lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Dónde queda?

\- En el muelle Pagoda –rio al pensarlo, sí que era lejos.

\- ¡Valla! No lo sabíamos y es bastante tarde para que te vayas sola, me siento culpable.

\- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada al camino.

\- Mmm dices eso pero… -la miro nuevamente- De igual manera me preocupo –se sonrojo, para su desgracia ella lo notó y muy bien.

\- ¿La chica del otro día era tu novia? –pregunto ella.

\- No somos novios, es mi amiga de siempre, la invite a salir esa noche, todos la conocen –respondió inquieto.

\- Amigos de siempre… -farfulló Marron.

\- Trunks también es tu amigo desde hace mucho, me lo comento mi hermana –Marron quedo paralizada, juntar a Claire, Trunks, Ittoki y ella en una misma conversación le parecido de muerte, el chico entendió que había incomodado con su afirmación – Perdón no quería…

\- Si –espeto con apuro Marron- Somos amigos desde toda la vida, junto con las chicas que ya conoces… -dio una calada larga y al momento la soltó sonoramente- Somos como primos…

\- ¿Tu familia también se ve con la de ellos?

\- Si, desde siempre que yo lo recuerde…

\- Entonces tú… ¿también tienes esos extraños poderes? –pregunto serio. Ahora si Marron paro en seco.

\- ¿Qué tanto sabes? –le pregunto con recelo.

\- Tranquila, como ya sabes Claire y Trunks están juntos desde hace ya mucho tiempo –resoplo de parte de Marron- Y bueno, él le conto ciertas cosas de su familia, después de todo mi hermana tenía que conocerlos en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe? –a Marron ya le estaba dando taquicardia, bien sabía que el secreto de los guerreros Z tenía que quedar en eso, solo un secreto. Tenían, desde niños muy prohibido hablar de _eso_ con otras personas y si por algún motivo querían incluir a alguien a la familia, este tenía que ser de lo más prudente con el tema. No es que fuera una secta, pero el mérito de las batallas ganadas de antaño seria solo para Mr. Satán, él lo cuidaría bien. El secreto de las esferas del dragón tenía que quedar, también, solo en familia y con eso cerrar el círculo.

\- Nadie más, te lo aseguro, Claire y yo somos muy unidos, todo me lo comenta, puedo dar fe de que ni mis padres lo saben… -la miro de lo más tranquilo, notó una expresión arisca de parte de la rubia- De mas esta decir que de mi boca no volverá a salir, te lo prometo.

\- No me lo prometas a mi… si _ellos_ lo saben, serian capaz de matarte –siguió caminando con una sonrisa entretenida en su rostro al ver la expresión de horror del chico.

\- ¡Espera! –camino rápido tras ella- Entonces dime la verdad ¿tienes esos poderes? –la miro riendo.

\- Por desgracia no, pero te aseguro que los demás chicos son los herederos reales de tales poderes, yo no pude compararme a ellos por ser solo una _humana_ … -miro a un costado recordando lo mal que se sentía cuando era pequeña. En los entrenamientos con el señor Piccolo nunca fue capaz de nada, quedaba atrás de sus amigos en todo, siempre fue y será la más débil del clan Z, eso dolía mucho en el orgullo, con los años entendió que solo ella no poseía sangre saiyan y fue en ese entonces que llorando le dijo a su maestro que no quería volver a entrenar.

\- ¿Una humana?... ¿acaso son extraterrestres? –dijo quedando con la boca abierta.

A Marron al parecer se le aflojo la boca con tanta información – ¡No es eso, tonto! Jajaja como se te ocurren tantas cosas –dijo con una gota en su cabeza- Es solo que me molestaban de esa manera cuando pequeña, siempre fueron mejores que yo –movía su muñeca a todos lados restándole importancia.

\- Ya veo… –Ittoki parecía pensativo- ¡Que divertida es tu familia! –le dijo sonriendo.

Por lo menos fue capaz de distraer al curioso chico que tenía al lado, no solo eso, había olvidado la conversación que llevaban antes de todo. Caminaron por dos horas, a veces en silencio y otras reían como tontos sobre cosas vividas. Marron supo un poco más de la vida de este y su hermana. Sus padres eran dueños de una empresa de mercadotecnia que invertía en Corporación Cápsula desde hace mucho, es por eso que conocer a Claire para Trunks fue muy fácil. Ittoki estudiaba Composición de música Clásica, ya estaba a un año de terminar su carrera que duro casi ocho largos años, para poder convertirse en maestro de orquestas. Por supuesto ella también hablo de su estadía en el prestigiado colegio al otro lado del mundo, sin quererlo notaron que tenían bastantes cosas en común, muchas diría él, ya estaban siendo amigos, eso lo sentían, la empatía era mutua por los dos. Ser natural con Ittoki resultaba bastante sencillo, era como hablar con Goten.

Luego de caminar por una hora más llegaron al muelle.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, fue muy divertido.

\- Deberíamos hacerlo otro día, ahora que somos compañeros de trabajo necesitamos conocernos más ¿te parece? –le decía con los ojos brillantes. Marron, pensó que él era muy sincero, demasiado.

\- Me encantaría -lanzo una cápsula que explotó dentro del mar.

\- ¿Tienes cómo ir a tu casa?

\- Tengo un auto cápsula –sonrió, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba fijamente – No creí que fuera necesario decírtelo –rio con ganas- Quería caminar contigo para hablar… perdóname –saco la lengua.

\- Que niño que eres –reía Marron al verse enternecida con el gesto- Que bueno que no lo mencionaste, la pase bien contigo también… Bien, Gracias otra vez –le dio un abrazo que él correspondió y se subió al bote- Hasta luego Ittoki.

\- Hasta luego, Marron –le sonrió por última vez viendo cómo se alejaba, miro al cielo que estaba ya muy negro y sonrió para sí mismo.

La mañana del jueves fue normal como todas las otras, la tranquilidad que le regalaba su familia era formidable. En el desayuno, Marron toco el tema que tenía en mente desde hace días. Conto a sus padres la idea de ir a vivir a la cuidad, al principio ellos se miraron con semblante serio, sabían que el momento tarde o temprano llegaría, ella salía mucho para ensayar y con los estudios que se acercaban sería muy agotador volver a casa.

\- Hablémoslo cuando vuelva princesa –le decía su padre- Deja digerirlo –reía.

Cuando se marchó solo quedaron las mujeres sentadas en la cocina tomando un café cargado que tanto le gustaba a dieciocho.

\- Perdóname mamá… sé que no llevo mucho tiempo de volver pero podría ocupar mejor mis tiempos, junto con tener mi independencia también tendré un trabajo de medio tiempo para solventar mis gastos y…

\- No te preocupes Marron, tu padre y yo sabíamos que este día llegaría, ya te has acostumbrado a vivir sola por tantos años, confiamos en ti, el pago de tus estudios y el arriendo de tu nuevo hogar corre por nuestra cuenta nosotr…

\- ¿Qué? –la interrumpió- ¡Por supuesto que no! ya no soy una niña, yo misma…

\- Nosotros –espeto dieciocho- Ya teníamos todo previsto, es nuestra responsabilidad por ser tus padres –le tomo una mano- No nos quites esa responsabilidad, te lo pido por los dos, déjanos ser útiles en tu vida –le sonrió. Que extraño era ver a su madre sonreír tanto, desde que llego solo veía felicidad en su rostro.

\- Los amo ¿lo sabían? –necesito decir orgullosa de sus padres- No rechazare la oportunidad, te lo digo sinceramente –rio- Pero también quiero que sepas que me iré a vivir con Goten…-sorbeteo su café- Pagaremos todo entre los dos, vivir con él será divertido.

\- ¿Goten? ¿Y qué dice Milk? –pregunto estupefacta su madre.

\- Creo que hasta hace muy poco se lo insinuaba, no veo que se niegue.

\- Valla, están tan grandes, parece que fuera ayer cuando se peleaban y lloraban como nenes –suspiro recordando la niñez de los amigos- No creo que tenga que mandar a tu padre a poner el famoso cartel que tenía Trunks en su habitación –se mató de la risa la que Marron acompaño con ganas.

\- ¡Olvídalo! Qué vergüenza jajaja no sé cómo fueron capaces.

\- Bueno ya están bastante grande para eso… -la miro picarona- Que desearía mas yo que terminaras con alguno del clan, así no tendría que preocuparme tanto de tu elección con algún chico desconocido –se levantó y saco las tazas para dejarla en la cocina.

\- ¡Mamá! –le grito tirándole una migaja de pan la que dieciocho pudo esquivar sin siquiera mirar.

\- No te olvides de quien es tú madre, no por nada fui la mujer más fuerte del planeta.

\- Pensé que era tía Milk –suspiro para fastidiar a su madre mientras reía.

\- Milk es un poquito más débil que yo, recuerda que fui yo la hermosa chica que le dio la paliza más grande a Vegeta –rio fuerte- Hasta hoy me hace el quite –pensó.

A Marron se le comprimió el corazón y su sonrisa abandono su rostro paulatinamente. Era cierto, su madre había sido muy poderosa, tan poderosa que en un mundo paralelo destruyo todo lo que encontró a su paso. Ese tema era prohibido en el hogar y en las juntas de familia, extrañamente vino a su cabeza la imagen de Trunks, pero no él que ella conocía, el otro, él del futuro, aquel chico que nunca había visto, por comentarios de Bra -que le hacía por teléfono cuando Marron la llamaba en sus cumpleaños- había indagado un poco en él, hacia unos cinco años se había aparecido en el cumpleaños de Bulma, tenía una personalidad tímida o algo así le habían comentado. Sintió congoja, su querida madre había destruido su vida, la de él, justamente de él.

\- ¿Marron… me escuchas cariño? –la saco del trance.

\- Perdona mamá, pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer ahora… ¿me decías?

\- Decía que este sábado iremos a Paoz, tenemos una junta familiar, recuerda que Bulma estará próximamente de cumpleaños y quiere ver algunos preparativos con nosotras las mujeres, te mencione que sería buena instancia para hablar con Milk y Goku sobre el futuro de ustedes dos.

\- Que buena idea –le dijo con ánimos- Bien, me tengo que ir ya se me hizo un poco tarde –se levantó y fue a su cuarto. ¿Qué habían sido esos pensamientos? De pronto sentía una gran empatía por alguien que no conocía del todo.

En la sala de ensayo, repasaron la canción del día anterior, junto con eso dieron los primeros acordes para las otras canciones que ya tenían pensadas, avanzaban rápido en las correcciones y charlaban de cosas que a ellos les ocurría generalmente antes de salir al escenario.

Propusieron cantar una canción cover que todos conocieran, esto para ensayar el desplante de la vocalista en el escenario, sorprendidos quedaban al ver a Marron sin vergüenza alguna moverse de manera sexy y otras agresiva.

\- Me encanta ese desplante, tendremos que tener cuidado con los hombres que quieran subir al escenario cuando te vean cantar –reía Ren fumando su cigarro, saco una risa en cada presente.

\- Tendrán que cuidarme muy bien, para eso los tengo –le dijo con soberbia mirándolos de soslayo.

\- Eres nuestra princesa –reía Syo- Ya quiero presentarnos en un lugar, ¡dejaremos una grande!

Se concentraron nuevamente en sus canciones, los acordes sonaban agresivos y la voz única de Marron daba fuerza a estas, digno festival rockero darían en sus presentaciones.

Marron se disculpó y fue al tocador del recinto, su teléfono sonó con el conocido tono de mensajes:

((Hola ¿vendrás mañana?))

Trunks se hacía presente, ahora que ella no se atormentaba con pensar en él. Guardo el móvil en su bolsillo, se lavó las manos y salió, no contestaría el mensaje de inmediato, así sabría él como molestaba el olvido. Digna llego a la sala, tomó el micrófono e invito a sus amigos a seguir.

Cuando ya se hacía de noche, decidieron dejar el ensayo por ese día.

\- ¿Marron? –la freno Ren- ¿Has hablado con Bra? –le pregunto un poco avergonzado, ella se impresiono.

\- No la he llamado en estos días ¿pasa algo? - pregunto preocupada.

\- ¡No! Es solo que, no se si lo sabias pero nos invitaron a una comida familiar el sábado por la tarde, en una montaña un poco lejana –le sonrió- Por lo que me ha contado bien, tú también perteneces a su círculo familiar.

\- Oh, hoy me avisaron mis padres que habría una junta en casa de una tía. Sí, es en la montaña Paoz, un poco lejos de esta zona y díganme ¿los invitaron a todos? –dijo feliz.

\- Si, Pan y Bra nos llamaron anoche dejando la invitación abierta, pensábamos que sería buena idea debutar con ellos –Hayato parecía emocionado- Serian nuestro primer público.

\- ¡Sera divertido! –decía Ittoki- Mi hermana también va a ir – Hayato dejo la emoción a otro lado.

\- ¡Mejor! Así tendremos más público –Ren se acercó disimuladamente a Hayato y le dio con un codo en el estómago, el peliazul lo miro de reojo fastidiado. Para Marron que vio todo, no paso desapercibido el gesto.

Ittoki se ofreció a encaminar a la blonda, al igual que ayer conversaron del ensayo del día, quedaron conformes con su desempeño, el chico la elogio por su voz y soltura en su puesta en escena, le aseguro que no sería fácil tocar en un pub con tanto hombre al borde. Rieron gran parte del camino hasta llegar al muelle, se despidieron de la misma manera que el día anterior.

En su casa termino de convencer a su padre sobre la idea de ir a vivir con Goten, gracias a dieciocho, Krilin ya sabía gran parte del asunto, y como cual padres preocupados por su retoño, dejaron el tema abierto para hablarlo en la próxima reunión familiar con los padres de Goten, lo que por supuesto era innecesario dado que ellos ya eran adultos, pero los dejo preocuparse de igual manera, lo encontraba dulce de su parte.

Subió a su cuarto y se acostó intentando dormir, el haber hecho amistad con los músicos la tenia de maravilla, pensaba en el hermoso día que tuvo junto a la música compartida. Sin más se durmió.

* * *

El sonido infernal del despertador anunciaba la hora de las responsabilidades. Se incorporó en su enorme cama, un suspiro somnoliento le hizo sonreír, se volteo encontrando una hermosa pelirroja desnuda a su lado, su sonrisa fue en aumento, se pozo sobre el bulto y con un ataque de besos despertó a su amada.

\- ¡Que malo eres! Yo no tengo que levantarme aún –lo manoteaba durmiendo.

\- Quiero hacer el amor… -le susurro cerca de ella la que abrió los ojos de par en par, estiro los brazos y atrajo a su novio de vuelta a la cama.

\- Cuando ocupas ese tono de voz, yo… -no pudo decir nada más, él la beso profundo, la acaricio con un amor innato, conocía el cuerpo de su mujer a la perfección. Hacer el amor con Claire era la liberación de los monótonos días de trabajo.

Sus besos y cariños fueron especiales, se lo hacía de manera lenta como a ella le gustaba, se revolcaban en las sabanas cambiando sus posiciones, en el departamento solo se escuchaban sus gritos de amor, la pasión de la habitación cesó, después de largos besos con unos _te quiero_ y unos _te amo_ , se levantó a la ducha, que excelente manera de empezar el día, se repetía en la mente. Cuando hubo terminado se secó y devuelta a la habitación vio que su pelirroja dormía nuevamente. Se vistió en silencio y fue a preparar el desayuno para ambos, gentilmente envolvió en una sábana y tomó en brazo a su novia llevándola a la mesa para desayunar. Conversaron largos minutos mientras comían.

\- Es una lástima que no pueda acompañarte esta noche pero prometo regalonearte mucho mañana –Claire tomaba la mano de Trunks con cariño- Me duchare y me iré a casa para preparar mis cosas.

\- Tienes que causar buena impresión a los cerdos de la revista –decía Trunks con un cigarro en la boca, estaba poco convencido con los trabajos de la chica.

\- Lo hare, ya verás que seré la próxima cara de la publicidad más grande de cuidad Satán –le sonreía demostrando actitud, lástima que su compañero tenía un semblante de desaprobación- No te enfades amor, es mi trabajo… lo hemos hablado montones de veces…

\- No te he dicho nada, Claire –seguía sin mirarla, solo se dedicó a ojear el diario- Es tú trabajo, no puedo darte consejos de cómo hacerlo.

\- No hace falta que lo hagas –se levantó de la mesa frustrada- Nunca puedes apoyarme, a veces siento que no compatibilizamos en nada… -puso marcha a la habitación, Trunks no movió un dedo por decir lo contrario, odiaba el trabajo que tenía Claire, lo odiaba de sobremanera, la sola idea de verla en pocas ropas _exhibiéndose_ en público lo enervaba, tenía muy asumido su machismo y sobro todo sus celos enfermizos. Aún no creía que _él_ , había accedido a hablarle a Hayato el ex novio de Claire, haberlo hecho le costó horrores, pero por el amor que le tenía habría hecho eso y más.

Su teléfono sonó dando el aviso que su chofer ya estaba esperándolo, se acercó a su cuarto para despedirse de Claire, mas esta estaba en la ducha con la puerta cerrada.

\- Que tengas éxito en tu audición –dio pequeños golpes en la puerta, no hubo respuesta, rasco su frente ya exasperado- Claire… no se trata de compatibilizar, respeto mucho tú trabajo, lo que no respeto son las formas de exhibición que tienen las productoras, espero me entiendas, linda.

Se volteo para marcharse y la puerta se abrió. Claire se aferró a la espalda de Trunks – Te amo –fue lo único que dijo y volvió al baño, el hibrido sonrió y siguió su camino.

Fastidiado y aburrido de su jornada de trabajo, la misma que se venía repitiendo desde hace ya varios años, siguió como era costumbre, las firmas en los papeles que su secretaria ya tenía clasificados sobre su escritorio. Recibió a sus próximos inversionistas y rechazo invitaciones a fiestas empresariales. Se tomó un descanso en medio de tanto ajetreo encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras veía la inmensa ciudad a sus pies tras el ventanal que adornaba su oficina. Claire podía lograr que su día empezara bien o fuera un verdadero fastidio, la pelirroja sabía dominar muy bien los estados de ánimo del chico, sacándole ventaja en su poder femenino era capaz de llevarlo a la gloria o empujarlo al abismo. Sonreía mientras pensaba en aquello, la amaba de una manera salvaje, sabía que era la mujer de su vida pero… Marron… la rubia no había mandado respuesta del mensaje, su actitud frente a Trunks hacia que este se divirtiera bastante y al mismo tiempo nada. No era la típica amante sometida, al parecer pasaba de él en demasía, eso lo mantenía intrigado, si Marron no aceptaba verlo esa noche seria después de todo un alivio, dejarían su mini romance hasta donde llego, ((un polvo de momento)) pensó Trunks. No sería malo, abandonar la idea de verse a escondidas, les ahorraría un montón de situaciones como las que vivió con Goten el día de ayer, no tendría que preocuparse de cuidar miradas y comentarios indiscretos que pudieran suceder. Si, era mejor de esa manera.

Su teléfono sonó.

((Si))

Al leer solo esa silaba soltó una risa y se manoseo el cabellera lila. Pensó varios minutos en cómo interpretar l mensaje, era un _Si, acepto_ o más bien un _Si, podría ser,_ pensarlo le hizo gracia, noto de inmediato su buen humor, al parecer no sería fácil dejar a la cantante.

* * *

((¿Y cómo lo haremos?))

Marron quedo estupefacta… no sabía en qué sentido estaba escrito el mensaje, ideas extrañas pasaron por su cabeza las que le sacaron una sonora risotada, su madre que estaba en la cocina la miraba desde la ventana, salió a la playa acercándose a su hija, dejo el jugo que le llevaba en la mesita del lado y pregunto sin más al verla tan coqueta con su celular en mano:

\- ¿Es un chico?

\- ¡Mamá! – le dijo sonriendo- Que entrometida.

\- Bah, lo dices como si no fuera posible.

\- Bueno, sí, es un chico…-dieciocho quedo asombrada.

\- ¿Y quién es, lo conocemos?

\- No –dijo escribiendo otro mensaje.

\- Pfff, ¿y es apuesto?

\- MUY apuesto –recalco.

\- ¿Por qué no lo invitas el domingo?… digo, para conocerlo…

\- Mamá –le dijo en un tono tranquilo- En vez de conocerlo lo hartaran… los conozco demasiado… -siguió en lo suyo.

\- Que reservada eres hija –rio y se metió de nuevo en la casa.

((¿El sexo o en donde nos juntaremos?)) -sonrió al mandar el mensaje. Se lo estaba jugando todo, podría ser que Trunks tomara por hecho sus intenciones con el contexto de ese mensaje, pero no le importaba mucho lo que él pensara.

Cortos minutos pasaron y llego otro: ((Ambos)) Sus ojos se abrieron, necesito mirar a todos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca suyo, las mejillas rojas delatarían lo que estaba haciendo.

((Lo primero lo veremos en el momento, referente al encuentro, podría ser en algún bar, sé que te molesta exponerte pero creo que necesitamos hablar de ciertas cosas que no podrían ser en la comodidad de tu hogar))

((¿Por qué no puede ser en el departamento?))

((Necesito algo donde pueda relajarme y creo que eso estaría bien para mí, tú ya elegiste la vez anterior y yo acepte con gusto…))

((Será entonces como tú digas, ¿te parece un bar que queda en la Av. 76?))

((Me parece perfecto ¿cómo se llama?))

((Verona, es un bar sencillo donde tocan música en vivo, te espero a eso de las 22:00 ¿o prefieres que pase por tu casa?))

((Puedo llegar sola, entonces nos vemos, amigo))

No hubieron más mensajes, la palabra _amigo_ tiene que haberlo incomodado bastante, lo que causo risa de parte de Marron. Ya estaba hecho, se verían hoy en la noche, sin miramientos, sin tapujos, solo se dedicarían a pasarlo bien y que tenga lo que tenga que pasar. _No pensar en consecuencias posteriores_ pensó nuevamente _._

Para Marron tratar de desechar una invitación de Pan y Bra siempre había sido complicado, esa tarde no fue diferente, las chicas entre mensajes y llamados trataban de convencerla en salir, incluso la tentaron con la idea de que hasta Goten y Pares irían con ellas, más los músicos claro estaba. Se sorprendió en saber que Oob las acompañaría también, el único que no asistiría seria Trunks, que al parecer tenía mucho trabajo a cuestas ((Si supieran...)) pensaba mientras hablaba con ellas por teléfono. Se excusó con miles de disculpas y por la insistencia que hacia una de ellas, tuvo que admitir que se juntaría con un chico que conoció, por supuesto eso fue miel para las abejas, entendiendo en que ya nada podría hacer cambiar a Marron, lo dejaron hasta ahí. Antes de colgar, esta les pidió que fueran discretas con esa información, que se disculparan en su nombre con los demás y dijeran que ella se sentía indispuesta para acompañarlos, pero bien los vería el sábado en Paoz.

* * *

Rock- House siempre era un pub entretenido donde poder ir a escuchar buena música, un punto de encuentro para jóvenes como ellos. Tras juntar varias mesas y pedir sus tragos los chicos comenzaron las charlas y presentaciones de los músicos a Goten y los demás que aún no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer. La simpatía de todos hizo muy amigable la noche que entre risas y bailes transcurrió de manera divertida. También se excusaron en nombre de Marron, la rubia no asistiría pero mañana ya estaría con pilas renovadas, esto hizo que Goten arrugara su frente a más no poder. Él sabía la verdad del asunto, sabía que sus dos amigos se estaban arrastrando a algo prohibido, le costaba entender porque si tanto querían estar juntos no lo hacían y ya. ((O tal vez…)) pensó, estaba cometiendo un error en juzgarlos, tal vez solo están acompañándose y retomando su amistad… después de todo tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. Se levantó de la mesa en dirección al baño.

* * *

Esa noche el bar tocaba música Indi en vivo, especial para conversar de cosas que tenía atorada en su garganta. Trunks llego un poco más temprano de lo esperado, pidió su clásica bebida con alcohol y se sentó lejos del escenario para esperar a su acompañante.

A toda prisa se bajo del taxi, ya era tarde, odiar al pobre conductor era necesario. Llego al bar que habían quedado y busco con la mirada alguna mesa, el lugar estaba atestado de gente, era lúgubre, un ambiente demasiado privado para las personas que allí estaban. Reafirmo su convicción que venía trayendo de Trunks, él era demasiado reservado y calculador para ciertas cosas, si es que no era para todas. Esa noche vestía una remera negra ajustada, unos jeans del mismo color y unos borceguís de cuero, sus muñequeras del mismo color que toda la vestimenta y su pelo suelto caia por sus hombros. El maquillaje que tenía puesto era el de siempre, sombra de ojos con delineador muy negro y sus delicados labios de color rojo terciopelo.

Diviso a Trunks que fumaba un cigarrillo y yacía sentado en unos sillones de cuero rojo al final del local, traía una gorra negra que tapaba su cabello, una camisa a cuadros de color gris, jean del mismo tono que el gorro y unas converse negras también. Respiró hondo y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

Después de dar una calada a su cigarro miro hacia un costado y la vio, se impresiono de verla vestida tan diferente, todo lo que recordaba de Marron era dulce, siembre vestía con sus clásicos vestidos finos, de esos que a dieciocho le encantaban, verla tan adulta le pareció extraño en demasía, apoyo su mentón en una mano mientras la miraba venir, una sonrisa seductora dibujo en su boca y sin ninguna vergüenza la escruto de pies a cabeza.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, tuve una serie de complicaciones y…

\- No te preocupes, no es una junta de trabajo –espeto, dio una larga fumada a su vicio, su sonrisa no se iba de su boca- Estas diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? ¿te refieres a mi aspecto? –no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Te ves más… agresiva, me encanta –llamo a un mesero- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

\- Quiero un daiquiri de fresas –pidió al chico quien apunto el pedido y se fue- Gracias por el halago.

\- No es un halago, es la verdad.

\- Gracias de nuevo –rio- Que lindo lugar… –dijo mirando a todos lados, estaba sorprendida de lo cómodo que era, aún por la iluminación tan baja, trajeron su trago y le dio un sorbo largo, Trunks no apartaba la vista de ella, la estaba estudiando.

\- Estas muy relajada, eso confirma muchas cosas que he pensado estos días.

\- ¿Qué cosas has pensado? –tuvo que hacer la pregunta, la traía intrigada.

\- Pensaba que lo habías tomada más enserio de lo que había sido.

\- ¿Fue solo un juego para ti… algo que no mereces perder tiempo en pensar…?

\- Por favor, no tomes a mal mis palabras, solo digo que tenía curiosidad de saber si lo que paso entre nosotros te había hecho mal… solo eso –tubo que prender otro cigarro.

\- La verdad no me afecto como podría haberlo hecho –mintió, era necesario hacerlo, adoptar la misma frialdad era conveniente en ese punto de la conversa- No te preocupes por mí, yo no tengo nada que perder, es más, eres tú el que tiene que aprender a jugar desde ahora en adelante con tus tiempos.

\- ¿Me estas insinuando algo? –dio una calada y tiro el humo por la boca, la impresión por las palabras de Marron lo tenía embobado, que exquisita se le hacía en ese momento. Tenía ganas de llevársela de inmediato y cogerla con fuerza para enseñarle quien mandaba- Contesta Marron, no te quedes callada.

\- No insinuó nada que no hallamos hablado de antemano por mensajes.

\- Entonces estas aceptando un rol en este juego.

\- Un rol bastante importante en esta historia.

\- Aceptas ser mi amante –finalizo apagando el cigarro sin dejar de mirarla. Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

\- Solo con algunas condiciones…

\- Escucho atento.

\- Veo que estas interesado –no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario- No juzgues mi risa por favor, es solo que nunca pensé en hablar este tipo de cosas contigo…

\- Es algo muy extraño, si –se sinceró por primera vez en la noche y en días quizás- Seré directo contigo, te lo mereces: sabes bien mi situación sentimental, eso no tengo que esconderlo, no puedo jugar al novio de tiempo completo contigo, no es que no te valore, es solo que ya tengo alguien en ese papel de mi vida –espero un momento para hilar sus palabras- No quiero que nadie salga dañado de esto, ni tu ni yo ni nadie. Tampoco me gustaría que me psicoanalizaras por mis actos y en este punto quiero dar énfasis, por favor pon mucha atención, no quiero ser cuestionado por ti, no quiero preguntas de mi vida privada y tampoco la de Claire.

\- No me interesa la vida de Claire –dijo orgullosa- Que podamos vernos de vez en cuando y compartir la cama es algo que se acerca bastante a lo que pido, no te pediré cosas ni mucho menos amor, eso ya lo sabemos no sucederá –pausa y prendió otro cigarro – Es solo pasar un tiempo agradable juntos y nada más, por supuesto yo también tendré el derecho de acostarme con quien me plazca, tampoco necesito que cuestiones mis actos y juegues a ser mi amigo en preguntas como el día a día de mí, eso no me interesa y no me quita el sueño- que dura estaba siendo en su petición, ahora más que nunca sacaba el valor que tenia de su madre.

\- Entonces entiendo por esto, que después de acceder, la amistad se ira al carajo.

\- Déjame explicarlo mejor Trunks, no es que la amistad se pierda es solo que sería extraño juntarnos almorzar y conversar de nuestras vidas, trabajos o estudio, se me hace falso, una preocupación bastante cínica de parte de los dos –decía todo con total convicción en sus palabras, que ella misma se impresiono- Prefiero que solo quede en esto y por supuesto las juntas familiares a las que jamás desistiré en ir, espero tú tampoco.

Trunks bebió toda su copa, llamo al camarero y pidió más para ambos, saco otro cigarro y lo prendió convidándole uno a la rubia, después de varios minutos en silencio las nuevas bebidas ya estaban en la mesa y se dedicaron a saborearlas.

\- ¿Vale la pena todo esto? –pregunto Trunks, sin mirarla.

\- No lo sé, a mí no me molesta –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Ya lo hicimos una vez, nada será como antes aunque lo quiera. ¿Qué piensas tú?

\- La verdad… lo veo como un escape bastante agradable de la rutina que llevo, no me parece mala idea es más, siendo sincero, me agradaría poder follar fuera del matrimonio –rio- Perdona mi forma tan cruda de hablar pero los años como podrás darte cuenta, me han cambiado mucho, tampoco es que me desagrade ser así, puedo herir y sacar de quicio a cualquiera… -la miro seductoramente, esa mirada que tenía desde siempre, la que jamás había trabajado solo estaba ahí, era su esencia- No podría responder si vale la pena dejar la amistad por esto, pero doy fe de que la pasaríamos bien.

\- Así lo creo –Marron estaba aceptando sin reticencia alguna, tan temerario plan- Así lo creo –necesito decir nuevamente mientras se bebía el contenido del vaso.

La música comenzó a sonar y varias parejas se levantaron a la pista de baile, Marron en un acto adolecente miro a su compañero y apretó los labios antes de soltar una risa, Trunks hizo lo mismo y refregó su cara con las manos –Olvídalo –le dijo riendo- Soy pésimo para bailar.

\- No es que te lo pidiera –le dijo Marron de manera aniñada- Podrías pedirme otro vaso, necesito ir al baño un momento.

Se retiró en el acto, una vez en el tocador lavo sus manos y se miró al espejo. Esa no era la Marron que conocía, era otra la que estaba guiando a la perversión, estaban al borde de un abismo por decisión propia. No pudo evitar pensar en que diaria su familia si se supiera todo, se avergonzó de sus actos pero quería y seguirá con su tan estúpido idilio, tenerlo así era mejor que no tener nada, suspiro pensando en que tal vez no existiera un hombre que la amara tal cual ella era, que equivocada estaba.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a las mesas cuando un chico de su misma edad la interceptó tomándola de la mano, ella se impresiono y se dejó hacer sin más. El chico de cabellera rubia le sonrió tomándola de la cintura incitándola a bailar. A Marron todo eso le pareció divertido y decidió seguirle el ritmo. Bailaron y hablaron con voz alta ya que la música no daba para una conversación leve. Por un momento olvido hasta donde tenía metido los pies en el barro, cerró los ojos y dejo que él diera vueltas mientras bailaban, rió liberada y miro de reojo el sillón donde estaban esperando por ella. Trunks parecía serio, muy serio, no le hizo gracia ver a la rubia bailar con un completo desconocido, pero Marron tenía todos los derechos que quisiera, así lo habían pactado hace un momento. El hombre se acercó a la blonda y le susurro algo al oído, esta se mató de la risa y negó con la cabeza, él extranjero la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura he hizo un puchero y sin que ella pudiera detenerlo la beso en los labios de manera rápida. Fue un beso corto e improvisado, ella se sonrojo y le dijo algo en el oído a lo que el chico volteo mirando la mesa de Trunks, levanto la mano en forma de saludo y el pelilila con el ceño bastante fruncido le mostro su mano con el dedo de en medio levantado. Marron se rió descontrolada, habló con el muchacho que estaba a su lado, mientras movía las manos tratando de explicarle algo, cuando este la soltó ella se dirigió a su mesa.

\- Te ha besado.

\- Si, ha sido extraño… -reía al recordarlo- Fue solo un beso sin sentido, nada serio –tomo de su vaso.

\- A mí no me permitiste hacerlo –le dijo molesto- No es que me importe mucho –dijo apagando otro cigarro. Ocultaba muy bien sus sentires.

\- Que bueno que no te importa, es una de mis condiciones –le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida mirándolo de frente, no podía creer el tamaño de los ojos de Trunks.

\- … será bastante _raro_ … pensándolo bien y siendo honesto contigo, no sé si pueda aguantarme… -fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir- No entiendo tu obsesión con el tema…

Los besos: aquellos que tenían un significado demasiado importante en su relación anterior, ver a su antiguo novio con otra mujer solo le trajo repulsión, no besaría nunca más esos labios que la traicionaron, pasaba lo mismo si besaba a Trunks en la intimidad, esos labios ya pertenecían a otra mujer, a una que no infectaría con su pación enfermiza por Trunks.

\- Un beso está lleno de sensaciones, emociones, sentimientos que pueden ser distintos para cada persona –dijo Marron tratando de ser sutil con un tema muy personal, no quería ahondar mas en ello- Sin embargo, existen ciertos tipos de besos que pueden hacerlos inolvidables –prendió un cigarro- Yo no quiero tales besos, espero me puedas entender.

\- Te entiendo y me queda claro, pero déjame decirte que a través de un beso, de forma inconsciente, los hombres deseamos traspasar nuestras hormonas, como latestosterona, a la mujer, con el fin de despertar su deseo sexual al besarlas –le decía como todo un erudito en el tema- Si tú no quieres experimentar ese tipo de locura conmigo está bien, lo respeto.

El comentario causo risas de Marron- Me imagino que besas bien… -se mordió el labio para incitarlo.

\- Nadie se ha quejado aún –dijo sonriéndole- Me encanta besar, pero si es tu condición, yo no la cuestionare en absoluto. Es solo tú decisión.

\- ¿Y cuáles son tus condiciones?

\- Ya sabes lo de dormir, juntos, eso es inquebrantable para mí –otro daño al orgullo mutuo- Si te parece bien, tampoco me gustaría que alojáramos la noche entera en mi departamento ya que Claire al llegar de sus giras y esas cosas se pasa directo a mi casa –bebió- De momento creo que es solo eso.

\- ¿Por qué no duermes con otras mujeres?

\- Porque es el único respeto que puedo tener para con mi novia –su desplante serio.

Marron no se atrevió a refutar ni comentar nada respecto al tema, al parecer estaba todo dicho en el ya previamente convenido encuentro para esa misma noche.

\- Solo una cosa más… –le mencionó inquieta- Te pido que no seas tan cruel y no busque pretextos para dejar de verme.

\- Nunca lo haría Marron, pero debes saber ya que no soy un hombre que esté atento en llamar ni nada que no tenga que ver con nuestro acuerdo, mientras puedas entenderlo no tendría problema de quedar contigo cualquier día que yo o que tu quisieras, es para ambos lados.

La rubia sonrió mirando su vaso ¿Era capaz ella de cumplir tantas exigencias cuando de ir a la cama se refería? Que crudo y frio era tomar un acuerdo así, era casi como un trabajo que no te gustara en lo absoluto, pero era ella la que estaba aceptando y a la misma vez proponiendo esas ideas. Un pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

\- Después de todo esta si era una reunión de trabajo –río.

\- No te miento, me exita pensar hasta donde llegare con esto, llegaremos quiero decir –carraspeo- Es algo muy extraño…

Antes de que siguiera con su discurso el teléfono de Marron sonó. Goten parecía acordarse misteriosamente de ella. Miro a Trunks ligeramente sobresaltada.

\- ¿Me disculpas? –dijo levantándose rápidamente de la mesa.

\- ¿Es un hombre? –le pregunto en seco.

\- Si –dijo girando sobre sus pies y mirándolo sin sentimientos, estaba logrando aclimatarse a su compañero en cuanto a personalidad se refería- Llego en seguida –se retiró sin más, una vez fuera del local se dispuso a contestar.

\- Goten… -dijo sin titubeos.

\- Marron… ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Porque no debería de estarlo? –pregunto nerviosa.

\- Sé que estas con él, ayer lo vi y me lo dijo… -trago saliva- Escucha, no quiero inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero por favor te pido que seas cautelosa y no cometas errores que después no podrás solucionar…

\- Goten… -repitió nuevamente en un hilo de voz, los sentimientos la atacaban otra vez, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba jugando a algo bastante retorcido, escuchar a Goten le hizo plantearse si valía la pena o no tanto sacrificio, poner en la balanza la recompensa con las pérdidas que tendría si seguía, pero para su mente un tanto enfermiza, la balanza se inclinó a un solo lado, el equivocado- No te preocupes por mí, estoy con él en un bar, solo charlamos. No juegues a ser mi padre Goten –su voz cambiada, más firme con más convicción que nunca- Hablamos mañana, en Paoz, ¿te parece?

\- Bien, te espero mañana entonces, nos vemos.

Corto la llamada sin despedirse, se refregó la cara y decidida a seguir con su plan, camino hacia la mesa.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? –pregunto aniñada mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su vaso de pie, Trunks sonrió.

\- Lo he esperado toda la noche –se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y la asió de la cintura, caminaron fuera del local y saco una capsula con su aero coche- Vamos a mi departamento, luego te dejare en tu casa.

Marron subió al auto, no hablaron nada, ya todo estaba dicho en ese bar, no quedaban dudas de la pasión que necesitaban en ese momento. Llegaron sobrevolando por el techo del edificio al igual que la noche anterior donde se unieron por primera vez, al entrar en el departamento toda palabra quedo dejada en el olvido, él la levanto con fuerza entre sus brazos, la llevo al sillón de la sala depositándola en el.

Con movimientos masculinos retiro su camisa y la remera de ella. La beso con ganas en el cuello, deseoso a más no poder de poseerla en ese mismo instante, lo tenía exageradamente _necesitado_ de atención. Marron que se sentía de igual manera solo se dedicó a gozar de los besos tan calientes que este le regalaba, lo tomó del cabello conduciendo la cabeza del pelilila a que llegara más abajo de sus senos. Trunks no desperdicio la invitación que está le hacía, rápidamente retiro los borceguís y los jeans ajustados de la blonda, suspiro al ver su ropa interior tan delicada que encerraba lo que él más deseaba en ese momento. Con sus dedos índices tomó cada extremo de la ropa interior y la bajo lentamente, miraba a Marron mientras sin notarlo ella, mordía sus labios, ya no aguantaba más al sentir las enormes manos masculinas sobre su pequeño cuerpo. El hibrido sonrió gustoso de lo que veía así que tomo la iniciativa de lo que hace un momento iba hacer, beso su vientre haciendo que ella saltara por el contacto, bajo más y se internó en su sexo. Marron se revolvía en el sillón con la espalda curvada y sus ojos muy abiertos mirando el techo, en cada sentir tironeaba el fino cabello lila, sus piernas se hundían con fuerza en el sillón, igual que la ves pasada, convulsiones iban y venían de su parte, los gemidos ocuparon todo el espacio. La necesidad que tenían al llegar a casa no les dio tiempo ni de encender el estéreo, por lo que, sus ruidos guturales eran la canción más sexy del lugar.

Trunks se dedicó a escuchar la melodía de su voz, mientras el producía esas notas en la chica. Se despegó de lo que hacía en ese momento y miro a la mujer que seguía convulsionando sonrojada en el sillón, pues ella rápidamente había llegado al orgasmo. Agarro su brazo con más fuerza de la deseada y la condujo hasta el ventanal, retiro su sostén que era lo único que ella llevaba puesto y la apretó contra el vidrio de espaldas a él. Afirmo su muslos y abrió un poco las largas piernas blancas, froto su masculinidad encerrada aún en su pantalón, acto seguido, desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre, en un arrebato extasiado paso su intimidad por sobre el cuerpo de esta que gimió en el instante, pusó a regañadientes su protección y entro lentamente en ella. Marron de espaldas a él, sudaba apenas aguantándose de pie, veía y a la vez no, la gran cuidad que tenia del otro lado del vidrio el cual frio se extendía por la mitad de su torso delantero. Las embestidas comenzaron en progresión sacando nuevos cantos de su boca, esos que tenían loco a su compañero de pasiones. Trunks tomaba con ambas manos sus finas caderas, sintiendo ya que estaba por estallar cogió el cabello rubio en una de sus manos y tironeo hacia atrás, se acercó al oído de la mujer y susurro un desfigurado pero entendido mensaje – Moría por estar dentro de ti -desencajado dio un grito de éxtasis al cual Marron también compartió, en el momento en que su liquido recorría de su intimidad dio fuertes golpes secos dentro de ella. Definitivamente Trunks era un macho dominante.

Al terminar el acto la tomó en sus brazos y la condujo al mismo sillón que los había visto llegar. Se sentaron desnudos y cansados, cada uno prendió un cigarro y lo fumaron en silencio. Él se levantó y encendió la radio subiendo el volumen, se acercó a la cocina y saco dos latas que tenía en el refrigerador, le ofreció una a Marron y se incorporó a su lado.

\- ¿Quién era el de la llamada? –le dijo abriendo el tarro sin mirarla.

\- Un amigo… -dijo imitando la acción- Un buen amigo…

\- ¿Te acuestas con él?

\- No soy una puta, Trunks –sentencio algo molesta.

\- No estoy diciendo tal cosa, era solo una pregunta, además que tiene de malo que una mujer tan bella como tú, quiera tener sexo con más hombres –la miro vacuo.

\- ¿Estas celoso, Brief? –le dijo riendo.

\- Puede ser… -tomo un largo trago mirando el ventanal. Marron quedo petrificada y un frio recorrió su espalda, se sinceró.

\- Es solo un buen amigo… nada más.

\- ¿Lo conozco?

\- Es tú otra mitad –le dijo mirando hacia la cuidad. Que tonta fue al mencionarlo, era innecesario haberlo hecho.

\- Goten… -farfullo por lo bajo- Me lo encontré el otro día, almorzamos juntos en un restaurant –hizo una pausa para juntar bien las palabras- Me advirtió tener cuidado contigo, más bien, que no fuera capaz de tocarte… por supuesto le mentí, le dije que no podría hacer algo así… contigo –su sinceridad fluía en ese momento- Tienes que tener cuidado en las cosas que hablen, no descansará hasta saber que mierda está pasando.

\- Lo sé –dijo ella agradecida de la empatía que Trunks le estaba mostrando- No te preocupes, seré cuidadosa de aquí en más… Trunks… Goten y yo…

\- Se irán a vivir juntos… –continuo él con la oración- Descuida ya me lo dijo, y no de una manera amigable –rio irónico- Espero la pasen bien ambos. Goten es muy agradable en la convivencia –se abalanzo hacia Marron sin dejarla pensar, la alzo dejándola sentada sobre él, se movieron sintiendo la palpitación de cada sexo sin unión. Trunks beso con avidez sus senos. La pasión era instantánea y recíproca, se necesitaban nuevamente – Solo no te acuestes con él… -fue lo último que dijo, en un bajo susurro. Se unieron nuevamente.

Se sobresaltó por un extraño sueño, se afirmó la cabeza, notó que estaba en la habitación de huéspedes que tenía en su enorme departamento, su sorpresa fue tal cuando en un acto rápido giro su cabeza encontrando a Marron desnuda a su lado, un deja vu vino a su mente ((Claire)) miro su hora, no había pasado mucho, ya eran las 06:00 de la mañana, el sol aún no salía completamente. Haciendo memoria de sus actos, recordó que esa noche de desenfreno hubo mucho sexo, más del que Marron podría aguantar, cayeron cansados sobre la cama y dormir no les fue difícil en lo absoluto, al final de todo había terminado durmiendo con la rubia, se maldijo por ello. Jamás se lo confesaría.

Se desperezo y fue hacia la cocina para preparar un sencillo desayuno, al volver a la habitación se quedó parado en el umbral observando a su compañera de juegos, era hermosa, muy hermosa. Enamorarse de ella no resultaba trabajo alguno para cualquier hombre, más en él su belleza no surtía efecto, nuevamente se preguntó el ¿Por qué? Sin tener respuestas. Se enterneció con la imagen que tenía en frente y así como su deja vu anterior, la tomó en brazos cubriéndola con las sabanas. Marron despertó lentamente y lo que vio la hizo enmudecer, estaba siendo cagada por Trunks de una manera muy delicada, algo que no había visto nunca de parte de él, sus ojos brillaron llenos de nostalgia ((¿así es como eres en la intimidad?)) no pudo evitar maldecir a cuanta mujer había tenido esa oportunidad, maldijo también a Claire, ella debía ver esa imagen siempre que estaba con su novio. Trunks la miro mientras caminaba con ella, vio en su rostro a una mujer seducida por el acto que él tenía, observó sus ojos brillante y su cara levemente sonrojada, se maldijo nuevamente ((¿Por qué hice esta estupidez?)) se recriminaba, ((Ahora confundirá un par de cosas)) la sentó en un taburete de la cocina y se dispusieron a comer.

Marron no emitió comentario alguno, era mejor guardar silencio ante tal espectáculo que protagonizo, de vez en cuando lo miraba, sentía sus mejillas rojas, la vergüenza le reinaba.

Trunks se dedicó solamente a comer, sentía la mirada sobre sus hombros, termino su merienda y se dispuso a desaparecer por el pasillo, pero antes:

\- Me iré a dar un baño, puedes hacerlo también en la habitación donde dormías –le dijo en seco.

\- Te lo agradezco –caminaba también hacia el pasillo, al pasar a su lado le guiño un ojo- Nos vemos luego –dijo con soberbia pasando de él, Trunks sonrió ante tal muestra de desprecio.

\- Cambie de idea –tomó su brazo volteándola- Hay algo más que quiero hacer primero –retiro la sabana que tapaba a Marron y la acerco a su cuerpo, bajo su rostro y estuvo a milímetros de su boca, ella no reacciono, quería saber si Trunks sería capaz de violar el acuerdo, lo deseaba- Si tú quieres claro… –le susurró sobre sus labios sin tocarlos, la tentación era grande, se sintió necesitado otra vez.

\- Ya es muy tarde, no quiero intervenir más tiempo en tu casa, te pueden llegar visitas –se agacho cogiendo las sabanas y las puso donde estaban anteriormente- Tomare un baño y me iré.

Se marchó dejándolo solo en el pasillo, se arrugo su entrecejo en señal de enfado, volvió sobre sus pasos y se fumó un cigarro en el balcón, luego de meditarlo algunos minutos, sonrió, se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto ((Eres una condena agradable, Marron)) piteaba su cigarrillo viendo el horizonte.

El agua tibia limpiaba sus pecados, eso quería pesar por lo menos. Dejo a Trunks pagando, no era que no lo deseara pero también tenía que tener ciertas actitudes que no la delataran con sus sentires, no podía botar el muro que la estaba protegiendo, no delante de él. Tenía una especie de fusión entre amor e indiferencia que tendría que arreglar si quería seguir con esto.

Al salir el chico ya la estaba esperando para marcharse, subieron al auto y encaminaron hacia el muelle muy bien conocido, prendió la radio con la música muy baja, nadie dijo una palabra. Ya eran las 07:30 de la mañana. De pronto el celular de Trunks sonó, apretó un botón del manubrio y se escuchó la voz de Claire por todo el espacio.

\- ¡Amor he vuelto!

\- Hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue? –dijo él sin prestarle atención a Marron, esta última miraba fijamente hacia el frente viendo la calle y los autos que pasaban por alrededor, los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

\- ¡Hablas con el nuevo rostro de publicidad! –exclamo feliz ¿estaba feliz? Se preguntó Marron, pobre ilusa, no sabía la telaraña que se tejía en casa del hombre, los celos se hicieron presente de la manera más cruda, la envidia no se hizo esperar, la envidiaba más que nunca, Claire cumplía sus sueños, estaba logrando cosas por sí misma y ella tenía lo que Marron jamás podría tener, el corazón de Trunks.

\- Te felicito… –dijo sin ningún asombro, no tomo la noticia de la mejor manera, esto hizo que la rubia despertara de su estado.

\- Estoy feliz, pasare a tu casa en un rato ¿te parece? ¡Te necesito AHORA! –puso mucho énfasis en la palabra, Marron se sonrojo y volteo su vista fuera de la ventana.

\- Me parece perfecto, linda –le dijo con una risa que le causaron las palabras de Claire.

\- Llevare mis cosas para allá, luego nos vamos a casa del señor Goku –a Marron se le apretó el corazón ((Maldita sea, lo había olvidado, ya es muy tarde y por si fuera poco _ella_ también estará)) tendría que practicar muy bien su cinismo al llegar a casa. Su expresión molesta llamo la atención de Trunks quien con mucha desfachatez pozo una mano en la pierna femenina, esta al sentir su mano dio un respingo y lo miro aturdida - ¿Estas por ahí amor?... ¿Por qué no me contestas? –su mirada tenía una sonrisa de jugueteo hacia Marron.

\- Aquí estoy Claire, te espero entonces –dijo sin desviar su mirada de los ojos celestes- Nos vemos, cariño.

\- Nos vemos, mi amor –se cortó la comunicación.

El momento era muy incómodo, Marron aún sorprendida no sabía que decir, dentro de su alma el acto de Trunks le había resultado peligroso pero salvador. Y salvador porque si seguía pensando con odio y envidia caería a un abismo que solo la dañaría a ella.

\- ¿Iras a casa de los Son? –pregunto el pelilila sin sacar su mano que cada vez apretaba más fuerte.

\- S..si –dijo avergonzada ((Estúpida)) se dijo así misma- ¿A qué hora es la junta?

\- Es para después de almuerzo y hasta muy tarde en la noche, abra una cena cortesía de Milk –seguía manejando mirando hacia el frente- Ya quiero comer de esa comida –sonrió, Marron lo miraba perpleja, al parecer el tenía mucho ánimo, se le veía feliz así que en un intento de acercarse más, puso sus manos sobre las de Trunks. Mala idea. Él retiro su mano en un instante, tomo el volante del vehículo y la dejo ahí.

\- Déjame aquí –dijo Marron con autoridad.

\- Pero ya estamos cerca del muelle –dijo él sin mirarla, sabía que la rubia estaba molesta por que no le permitió tocarlo, si lo hacia Marron podría pensar que las cosas cambiarían entre los dos y él no quería eso, quería seguir de la misma manera que venían haciéndolo. Fríamente, sin emociones mas que las del sexo.

\- Aquí está bien –dijo desabrochando su cinturón, Trunks no tuvo otra opción que aparcar el vehículo – Gracias por lo de hoy, la pase muy bien, nos vemos –abrió la puerta dispuesta a bajar pero el hombre se apresuró a jalarla nuevamente dentro del auto.

\- Yo también la pase bien, Marron, espero verte en casa de Goten –la beso en la mejilla, soberbio solo como un Brief puede serlo. Se bajó del auto sin decir nada, quiso correr al muelle y desaparecer pero sabía bien que él aún la observaba desde su posición por lo tanto camino lo más normal que pudo.

Se encerró en su habitación y se tiró a la cama tal cual como venía, no pensó en nada solo se quedó dormida.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_**

Hola amigas y amigos de Fanfiction, primero que nada pedir disculpas por la tardanza del capitulo, no se que demonios le pasa a la página pero no me acepta el signo de "pensamiento" de los personajes, así que decidí que ocupare para ello los paréntesis, así no me pasará lo mismo que el cápitulo anterior en donde se hacía un poco confuso.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, esta extenso no lo niego, pero mi historia se va a volver un pelín más compleja, aún falta mucho. Espero no aburrirlos XD

Le doy infinitas gracias a los reviews que me han mandado, me ponen felizzz, espero sigan escribiendome.

Osiris: gracias por encontrar mi historia interesante, la trama tendrá una esencia un poco cruda. Espero tus próximos mensajes :*

Megumi007: gracias por tus palabras, y si, Marron tendrá una personalidad de puta madre más adelante XD.

sakura 86: gracias por tus lindas palabras de apoyo, de verdad se agradecen!

Chicas me despido, les hago saber también que las ilustraciones son mias :D

Próximamente hare un Facebook solo de mis dibujos con esta pareja que tanto me encanta.

Saludos!

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball (c) no me pertenece. La serie y todos sus personajes son de Akira Toriyama.


	5. V- Diversos Sentires

**LA MÚSICA DEL CORAZÓN**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **** Diversos Sentires ****

* * *

El olor de la comida campestre se extendía por todo el valle, atraía a todas las familias que sin excepción, llegaron a la invitación de la mujer con más agallas del planeta.

Los jóvenes yacían sentados en el amplio césped cerca de donde estaban los adultos prendiendo más fuego para seguir cocinando. Estaban los hijos de los guerreros y los músicos invitados, también estaba Pares, que destilaba simpatía por donde iba. Largas conversaciones tubo con Marron, se pusieron al día y rieron al hablar de Goten. Tal parece que los chicos de la banda se aclimataban muy bien con el grupo, Ren hablaba con los padres de Bra, Ittoki ayudaba a Goku a traer las cosas para la comida, Syo y Hayato hablaban con Piccolo. Qué extraña situación le parecía, ya no había que preocuparse del secreto Z, tal parece que al pasar los años ya no era tan estricto todo. Se acercó a Milk y su madre para ayudar con la comida, las chicas hacían lo suyo y los hombres se preocupaban de la parte gruesa del asunto.

Ese día, Marron traía puesto unos jeans rasgados oscuros y una remera de color vino con un escote un poco pronunciado, traía también su típica muñequera negra y sus borceguíes del mismo color. Lo que más resaltaba en ella, fue un colgante de plata en forma de corazón, la pieza era muy fina y tenía significado propio para ella, fuera del cliché de la figura.

Un corazón de plata, la interpretación mundial del amor, pero en este caso eso no tenía sentido ya que entre ella y Trunks no había más que un mutuo acuerdo y una amistad ya perdida.

 _\- Te prometo mi compañía._

 _\- ¿Para siempre?_

 _\- Para siempre..._

Se estremeció con ese recuerdo, fue en esa misma montaña un día caluroso igual que hoy. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar tales recuerdos. Salió de la casa cuando termino su actividad.

\- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

\- No te preocupes Goten, no cometí ninguna imprudencia –lo abrazo para disminuir el enojo del chico- Pares es encantadora, te felicito.

\- Espero encuentres un hombre que sepa que también eres especial… Ittoki parece agradable –le dijo mirando hacia otro lado, una risita escapo de entre sus dientes. Marron no tardo en golpearlo con el puño – ¡Ves! ¡Te sonrojaste! –reía corriendo por el lugar mientras la rubia lo perseguía.

\- ¡Ven aquí Son Goten, quiero hacerte un cariño! –corría riendo tras él- ¡No me temas maldita sea! –corría sin poder alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Eres una lenta, niña sin nariz! –cantaba Goten trepando un árbol, así molestaba a Marron cuando eran niños. La rubia recogió varias rocas pequeñas del suelo y comenzó a lanzarlas sin darle a su objetivo mientras este reía de lo más divertido. Sus familias no se perdieron el show de los jóvenes.

\- ¡Golpéalo Marron! –gritaba Pan, dando puños al aire.

\- ¡Eso intento maldición! –se mataba de la risa tratando de darle al pelinegro.

De pronto una roca dio en la cabeza del chico tirándolo al suelo, risas estallaron en el lugar, Marron volteo y vio a Goku riendo, él había lanzado la piedra desde donde estaba.

\- ¡Papá! Eso no es justo –se frotaba la cabeza.

\- Tú no eres justo Goten, ocupas tus poderes y molestas la diminuta nariz de Marron –varias risas estallaron con más ánimos, Marron se sintió al borde de la vergüenza, pero al ver a su familia tan feliz prefirió reír con ellos.

\- ¡No me ayudes tanto, tío Goku! –le arrojó una piedra la cual este en acto reflejo la atrapó con la mano, riendo – Es una estampa de mi padre –dijo reventando de risa. El pobre de Krilin se enrojeció.

Los músicos reían también, algunas cosas no entendían mucho, pero contagiarse con la felicidad de la familia era algo innato, Ittoki contemplaba a Marron desde lejos, cada vez le parecía más fascinante, estaba dispuesto a dar un paso sea cual fuera el resultado.

\- Son unos niños, aún –decía Trunks quien se acercaba con Claire, saludaron a toda la familia. Eran los únicos que faltaban en el lugar. Claire vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabello suelto y largo se movía al son del viento, irradiaba belleza.

\- Hola Marron ¿cómo estás? –se acercó Claire y la abrazo con cariño, la rubia se tensó de pie a cabeza, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, atinó mirar a Trunks, quien esperaba su turno para saludar.

– B…Bien, gracias –le palmoteo la espalda sin dejar de mirar al chico. Su cara empezó a quemarle por el rubor- ¿Y tú? – Trunks sonreía descaradamente.

\- Muy bien, linda. Gracias –se separaron- Me alegra que pudieran invitar a mi hermano también, no puedo creer que se unió a esta familia –le sonreía feliz, Marron vio sinceridad pura en su comentario, apretó los puños – Espero que te lleves bien con Ittoki… –le dio codazos en el brazo risueña. Marron se ruborizo nuevamente.

\- Basta, Claire –le dijo Trunks, se acercó a la rubia y le dio un corto abrazo, sin ningún gesto de amistad – No le hagas caso, Claire es bastante sincera –le sonrió a su novia. ¿Cómo es que Trunks podía cambiar tanto su personalidad cuando se trataba de la pelirroja?.

\- Bah, solo tienes que verle la cara a mi hermano para saber que le gustas –dijo sonriendo. La blonda no podía creer lo que esta decía, miro a Ittoki con curiosidad, por supuesto el hibrido vio claramente la reacción y su desplante volvió a estar vacío.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, Claire… –dijo Marron un poco avergonzada mirando al pelirrojo que estaba con su padre y su madre riendo.

\- Podríamos salir juntos los cuatro algún día –Marron giro su cabeza al instante, Trunks la miraba altanero con una sonrisa de costado, vomitaba ironía por los poros.

\- Que buena idea, Trunks ¡Me encantaría que eso sucediera! –dijo Claire tomando la mano de nuestra chica- Por favor piénsalo Marron, la pasaríamos muy bien.

\- Lo pensare… –le sonrió y miro a Trunks, quien no apartaba su mirada gélida de Marron.

\- ¡Claire, Trunks! –saludaba Bra, quien se acercaba con Ren del brazo- Que bueno que vinieron, ¿se quedaran hasta tarde hoy?

\- Sí, nos quedaremos –Trunks abrazo a su hermana y dio la mano a Ren- ¿Dónde dejo las cosas que traje, Bra?

\- Ven sígueme –le dijo cambiando de brazo al de Trunks, se marcharon hacia la casa.

Las horas pasaron empezando el bello atardecer, se encendieron las enormes luces que tenían en el patio, sacaron el estéreo y mientras cocinaban, bailaban escuchando la música. Algunos más atrevidos bailaron en la pista. Marron se acercó a Piccolo tomándolo de las manos.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses mocosa! –decía este tratando de zafarse del agarre- ¡Esto es solo para terrícolas!

\- Pfff ¡usted ya es un terrícola! –Marron no desistió del agarre, al final el Namekiano accedió avergonzado, se movía como podía entremedio de los jóvenes. Vegeta muerto de la risa le gritaba improperios que bien ignoró Piccolo. Termino la balada y Bulma se acercó a la pareja.

\- ¿Linda, me das un momento? –le dijo amorosa como siempre.

\- ¡Te la regalo! –dijo Piccolo empujando a la rubia a los brazos de Bulma, no tardo ni medio segundo en desaparecer. Las mujeres quedaron perplejas y comenzaron a reír.

\- Este hombre, no tiene remedio –le sonrió- Marron, tengo un regalo para ti…

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida- No es necesario, de verdad…

\- Por favor, eres como mi hija, solo te pido que lo aceptes, es con mucho amor –le extendió la mano con una cajita de color rosa, Marron no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver la caja con _ese_ color, la abrió y dentro había una cápsula del mismo color que la caja.

\- No puedo aceptarlo… -dijo tratando de devolver la caja.

\- Marron, esto no es cualquier regalo, es un incentivo para que sigas con tu camino, no te ara mejor pero podrá ayudarte a componer –La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida- Tómalo, es de parte de tus tíos.

\- Gracias tía Bulma - La abrazo tan fuerte como su poder se lo permitía.

\- ¡Vamos lánzala! –la motivo hacerlo, dieciocho se acercó a la pareja.

Marron saco la cápsula de la cajita, apretó el pequeño botón, miro a las dos mujeres y lanzo el aparato al césped, en cosa de segundos luego de dispersarse el vapor, se dejó ver un hermoso piano negro, el mismo que estaba en casa de los Brief. Marron sorprendida y agitada abrazo a la peliazul, algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos –Nunca olvidare esto –le decía. La familia estaba pendiente de lo que acontecía.

\- Bueno ¿qué esperas? –le decía Pan que estaba un poco alejada con Syo- Toquen algo para nosotros.

\- Es una excelente idea –palmoteaba el maestro Roshi- Adelante linda, toquen algo para este viejo.

-Perfecto –se acercó Hayato- Que bueno que trajimos todos los instrumentos.

Unos minutos después los chicos ya estaban listos para tocar, su público ya estaba acomodado cerca de ellos y algunos hombres daban vuelta las carnes del fuego, todos atentos.

Los chicos decidieron cantar la canción de Marron, aquella del coro repetitivo que tanto significado tenía para ella.

\- Esta canción es muy nueva, por lo que si nos perdemos un poco en los acordes no nos maten –reía Syo- ¡Aquí vamos!

Marron se acomodó en el micrófono, dejo el piano a Syo para que interpretara la canción, Ren estaba al lado derecho e Ittoki al izquierdo, a un costado Hayato dio tres golpes a la caja de la batería marcando los tiempos. El piano comenzó sólo, con tonos suaves y luego la voz…

 _A veces tenemos frio_

 _No hay palabras para arreglarlo._

 _Eres tan obstinado, me pongo tan obstinada._

A Trunks se le apretó el pecho, no había escuchado cantar a Marron hacia nueve años, sorprenderse no fue de extrañar, se sonrojó, no de vergüenza. Recordó su niñez, aquellos felices días cuando nada importaba, cuando era libre.

 _Nos escondemos detrás de las paredes._

 _Nuestra alegría se convierte en fantasmas._

 _Me gustaría que te preocuparas más .Yo sé que te importa._

 _Oh, olvidar mi alma, me voy a volver tuya, me voy a volver tuya._

 _Vamos a correr de nuevo, por favor, solíamos nunca respirar…_

 _Hasta nos sentimos todo. Hasta que nuestros corazones ardían…_

 _Tal vez sea sólo yo, estoy dejando de respirar…_

 _Me gustaría que te preocuparas más .Yo sé que te importa._

 _Oh, olvidar mi alma, me voy a volver tuya, me voy a volver tuya._

 _Oh, olvidar mi alma, me voy a volver tuya, me voy a volver tuya._

"Me voy a volver tuya…" esta pequeña oración caló en su mente, más de lo que imaginaba.

 _Habla conmigo cuando esté oscuro. Llévanos de regreso al inicio._

 _Ohh ohh_

 _Habla conmigo cuando esté oscuro. Llévanos de regreso al inicio._

 _Oh, olvidar mi alma, me voy a volver tuya, me voy a volver tuya._

 _Oh, olvidar mi alma, me voy a volver tuya, me voy a volver tuya._

 _Oh, olvidar mi alma, me voy a volver tuya, me voy a volver tuya._

 _Oh …olvidar mi alma… me voy a volver tuya… me voy a volver tuya._

((Marron, ¿qué quieres decir?))

 _A veces tenemos frio_

((Te entregas a mi sin más?))

 _A veces tenemos frio_

((Estas regalándome tú corazón?))

 _A veces tenemos frio_

 _Ohh ohh_

La canción termino, varios de los presentes quedaron perplejos, uno que otro se emocionó con tal balada, era una canción perfecta, lenta y armoniosa, la voz de la rubia resonó en varias mentes de sus familiares, que hermosa voz habían escuchado hoy. Los músicos así como en los ensayos, dejaron brillar a Marron y su voz, tocaron muy bajo sus acordes y acompañaron en los últimos coros de la canción a capela, esto hizo que su melodía tuviera un plus bastante armonioso.

Milk aplaudió y con un pañuelo secó algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, esto enterneció a los presentes quienes acudieron a ella.

\- Es muy hermosa, los felicito de verdad –decía sonriendo con la nariz roja, la banda entera dejo los instrumentos y se acercaron a su público, halagos de la familia iban y venían. Minutos después estaba todos ya trabajando en la gran cena, las madres preparaban los platos y los hombres bebían licor.

\- Quede impresionada… -dijo Bra al borde del llanto- Sé que cantas bien pero escucharte cantar con tanto sentimiento… -no dijo nada más, abrazo a su amiga- No puedo esperar para que debuten en algún local.

\- Eso es lo que queremos –le decía Syo- Pero esta no es la música que queremos tocar en pubs, esto es para otras ceremonias.

\- Tendrán que trabajar el doble –decía Goten con un vaso de cerveza en la mano- Que difícil, es como tener dos bandas.

\- Son bandas paralelas al fin y al cabo –comentaba Pan, bebiendo otro trago- Sonó muy bien.

\- Gracias chicos –decía una Marron un poco avergonzada.

La comida estuvo lista y se sentaron en las mesas, comieron y bebieron mientras contaban anécdotas antiguas. Los jóvenes sentados en dos mesas daban pauta a conversaciones de otros calibres, como ellos no habían participado en ninguna batalla -salvo Trunks y Goten cuando eran niños- tenían que hablar de otros temas.

\- …Entonces Goten le dijo: "A mí no me hables así _moscoza_ " –contaba Oob muerto de la risa tratando de imitar la voz de su amigo- …Y en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado, la chica le mando un buen pisotón en el pie y un derechazo que hizo a este inútil, girar en sus pies… -las risas de los más jóvenes no cesaban, Goten avergonzado tiraba puños hacia el moreno.

\- Eso no es nada… –decía el pelinegro defendiéndose- Recuerdan la antigua novia de Trunks… -no podía hablar de la risa- Esa tal Shannon o algo así, esa, la que tenía el cabello verde, se creía Punk pero no sabía nada de música… -Trunks irritado le lanzo un hueso de pollo que le golpeo el hombro –Jajaja es la mujer más atolondrada que he visto en mi vida.

\- A Trunks le gustaban puras anormales –acotaba Pan apretándose el estómago de tanta risa. Claire reía como niña ante las confesiones de los amigos

\- Tu no te rías tanto, cariño –le decía el aludido- Te recuerdo del incidente en el torneo de las artes marciales… -Pan enrojeció en el momento- Si lo contara, no creo que volvieras a tener novio nunca más –decía riendo por la cara de la guerrera.

\- ¡NOO! –gritaba mientras se balanceaba sobre los hombro del chico tapando su boca con ambas manos- No seas malo ¿sí?, te prometo que no aflojare mi bocota… -todos rieron. Marron estaba un poco abstraída de la conversación ¿Por qué a Trunks le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres? No es que se sintiera mejor que nadie, pero no entendía por qué ella no había tenido una miserable oportunidad con él…

\- Antes que nos saquemos los ojos… -comentaba Bra, tenía temor de que su nombre saliera a la conversación, después de todo quería impresionar a Ren- Propongo lo siguiente… -los chicos la miraban atentos, ella se levantó de su silla, extendió sus brazos y grito- ¡Hora de bailar!.

Los adultos subieron la música y las parejas disparejas se levantaron de las sillas felices. Disparejas eran, ver a dieciocho tratar de bailar con Tien era digno de una película de terror, Milk apretaba a Vegeta para que no escapara de sus brazos, Goku avergonzado se movía con Bulma y Krilin destilaba talento con Launch. En un costado Marron tomaba las manos de Ittoki, este último tenía una vergüenza atroz, se juntaron con Hayato y Videl que más que bailar conversaban de lo bien que la estaban pasando ese día.

\- Psstt Marron –le susurraba el pelirrojo a la chica- ¿Qué diablos hace tu familia para tener semejantes músculos? –ella se mató de la risa ante el comentario que Ittoki le hacía con una cara de extrañeza- Por más que entrenara, mi cuerpo jamás se vería así…

\- Digamos que tienen genes de súper guerreros… -miro hacia otro lado desviando la atención, al otro costado del salón Trunks y Claire bailaban muy unidos, ni siquiera seguían el ritmo del baile, estaban abrazados mirándose a los ojos, el hibrido le acariciaba el cabello dejando un mechón detrás de la oreja de la chica, tomó su mentón y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, ella lo abrazo con ganas y el beso se volvió más sofocante, tal vez no para ellos pero si para Marron que le faltaba la respiración.

\- Súper guerreros… -repitió su compañero- Creo que nunca lo entenderé, en fin… -se percató de que Marron observaba hacia su hermana y su novio, vio una mirada totalmente triste, con boca desencajada y el mentón temblando. Carraspeó su voz para no darles importancia, lo logro, Marron se volteo a él, tenía su rosto rojizo y los ojos húmedos. Ittoki quedó mudo, no supo que decir, algo malo estaba pasando, la abrazo con fuerzas pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de ella.

Marron se agito con el abrazo, sus ojos abiertos sobre el pecho de su amigo, podía oler muy bien el aroma de Ittoki, era suave igual que su personalidad, en acto reflejo alzo sus propios brazos y rodeo la cintura del chico. La imagen de Trunks no desaparecía por más fuerte que estuviera unida a Ittoki ((¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de alguien como tú, Ittoki?)) pensaba, no pudo evitar sollozar por lo bajo, al parecer derramar lágrimas era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Algunos de la familia notaron el atrevimiento del músico, sus amigos de la banda se miraron serios y estudiaron bien la reacción de la familia, lo que menos querían era un conflicto, al ver que todos se lo tomaban de lo más tranquilos, se relajaron. Marron corrió con suerte, nadie vio las lágrimas que mojaban la remera del pelirrojo el cual para ese entonces había posado su frente en el cabello rubio sin decir ninguna palabra, solo la acompañaba.

\- Wow, sí que hacen una linda pareja –susurró Claire, apuntando disimuladamente a la pareja- Me alegro de que Ittoki encuentre el amor… se ven tan lindos…

Trunks que tenia tomada de la cintura a su novia quedo petrificado, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?, que descarada era Marron, coquetear con otro hombre en sus narices, eso no. Rechino los dientes y frunció el ceño, bastante notorio para Goten que no estaba muy lejos de él.

\- Sácame de aquí, Por favor… -pidió Marron desecha. No pensaba que una escena tan sutil como la que había visto le perforara tanto el corazón, lo supo entonces, estaba enamorada, ya no era una suposición, era un hecho. Ittoki la tomó del brazo y salió con ella acercándose al bosque.

\- ¿Marron…? –saltó su madre, no sabía cómo reaccionar con tal desfachatez del invitado.

\- Mamá, por favor ven… -le pidió sin mirarla, dieciocho se acercó a la pareja que estaba retirada de la fiesta.

\- Hija ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo viendo las lágrimas, Ittoki no decía nada.

\- Es solo que me emocioné… hace tanto tiempo que no los veía que olvide que soy una adulta… perdóname si te preocupe… Por favor no pienses mal de Ittoki, solo le pedí que nos alejáramos un momento antes de estar bien…

\- Era eso… no se preocupen –le tomó el brazo al chico- Quédense todo el tiempo que quieran, yo pondré paños fríos con tu padre –se marchó guiñándole el ojo al joven, esté se ruborizo a mas no poder.

\- Perdóname, Ittoki…

\- Marron… no te preocupes –la abrazo nuevamente- Solo quiero que estés bien- ((¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar de alguien como tú?)) Seguía pensando, sonrió tristemente… ((Porque eres muy bueno… por eso no te puedo hacer daño))

Se incorporó y seco sus lágrimas- Ahora estoy mejor, gracias –le sonrió con sincero sentir.

\- No quiero meterme en tu vida, Marron –tomó sus hombros- Pero si quieres conversar con alguien te presto mis oídos para que lo hagas…

\- Gracias… –se limpió la cara- Pero es lo mismo que le dije a mi madre, es solo por la emoción de estar aquí después de nueve años… solo es eso, ahora me siento mejor –sonrisa amplia- Te van a preguntar hasta hartarte…

\- Y yo diré que tus lagrimas son por el amor que me tienes… -dijo riendo, ella lo imitó.

\- Tonto… -le acaricio el rostro con mucho cariño, se observaron en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- Marron… -se sobresaltó al escuchar _esa_ voz- Pensé que estabas mal… pero parece que me equivoqué…

La rubia se giró de inmediato, Trunks y Claire se estaban marchando–¡No! –la pareja se giró a ellos- Perdón, me sentía un poco mal… ya estoy mejor ¿verdad? –Miró al músico quien asintió- Volvamos a la fiesta…

Los cuatro se acercaron a los demás. Las mujeres se encontraban sentadas hablando del próximo cumpleaños de Bulma, al parecer este año se venía con todos los bombos y platillos. Los hombres sentados en otra mesa aparte, conversaban de banalidades y entrenamientos próximos. Marron, más calmada quería ir a buscar algo para beber, Ittoki se ofreció sin dejarla ir, a él se le sumó su hermana. Los amantes quedaron a solas algunos minutos.

\- Marron… me sorprendí al escuchar tu voz, realmente los años te vinieron bien. No me cabe duda de que llegaras muy lejos si te lo propones.

\- Gracias, Trunks –fue lo único que pudo decir en el momento, no se atrevía a mirarlo- Viniendo de ti, sé que es verdad…

\- ¿Dudas de tu talento? No me hagas reír –prendió un cigarrillo y le convido uno a Marron- No recordaba lo bien que lo hacías, yo… es como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo –le sonrió, ella lo miró impresionada- Gracias por el momento, ahora tu deuda esta saldada… –la miro con la sonrisa inquebrantable. Marron solo pudo sonreír por el gesto, parece que esa sonrisa tenía poder sobre ella, la invitaba a olvidar todo el suplicio de verlo junto a otra, ahora más que nunca quería estar con él en la intimidad.

\- Significa mucho para mí que lo digas, gracias –se miraron sendos minutos.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? –le dijo de repente- Aún están en eso –rió, Marron vio a los jóvenes que en ese entonces ya estaban alocados al ritmo de la música, lejos de los adultos.

\- Pensé que no bailabas… -se dio el gusto de sonreír- Pero… ¿y Claire?... –que tonta se sintió.

\- Bueno, ella esta con tú novio… se acercaran al rato –los ojos celestes estaban impresionados y avergonzados, tomó la mano de Trunks que este tenía tendida, se estremeció con el contacto. Caminaron en silencio donde sus amigos, algunos ya estaban un poco, por no decir bastante ebrios. Sonrisa de parte de los dos al verlos. Trunks tomó por la cintura a la rubia y la pego en su cuerpo, los pectorales del hombre se incrustaron en el delgado cuerpo, ella con valentía alzo ambos brazos y los dejo en los hombros de su acompañante. Era un lento, justo ahora, como si no fuera lo bastante cliché en ese momento. Las luces estaban más bajas cortesía del maestro Roshi. " _I Put A Spell On You_ ", de _Annie Lennox_ , sonaba en el estéreo. Todos en parejas danzaban tan excitante canción, esa que hacía que tú respiración se agitara y los escalofríos te recorrieran el cuerpo, la misma sensación que experimentaba Marron, que ya estaba sonrojada.

\- Que canción tan sensual… -susurraba Trunks en su oído- Quiero follarte aquí y ahora…

Las palabras fueron un orgasmo en su oído, que más quería ella si no lo que escuchaba, enterró sus dedos en el cuello del chico y sin querer se le salió un leve suspiro de su boca.

\- Yo también lo deseo… -le dijo respirando agitada. Por la posición que tenían Marron no pudo ver la expresión del hombre, él tenía una sonrisa traída del mismo infierno, que imponente se sentía frente a Marron, supó que era mejor que Ittoki, él hacía que la rubia se deshiciera con unas cuantas palabras. Se sentía poderoso, enaltecido, soberbio, el mejor.

\- Lastima que no se pueda… –le mencionó soltándola y dando un paso atrás. La canción había terminado y otro tema llegaba a sus oídos, uno para bailar como tonto. Que corto se le había hecho el momento en brazos de Trunks, se miraron sin decir nada. ((Estás jugando conmigo…otra vez)) Marron trago saliva si, ((es eso)). Llegaron los mellizos. La blonda tomó al pelirrojo y con una sonrisa lo atrajo hacia ella.

\- Baila conmigo –le dijo en un tonó caprichoso, por supuesto él no se hizo de rogar, le dio el vaso de alcohol y se movieron con la música (( Yo también puedo jugar)) se dijo. Los novios los imitaron, los cuatro separados solo por unos metros, bailaban. Marron no solo sorprendió a su compañero de baile, sus amigos continuos a ella quedaron sorprendidos de como destilaba femineidad con sus movimientos, a más de un hombre se le desencajo la boca. Trunks no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se sintió cautivado por ese bello cuerpo, quería poseerla. Claire le movió la cara con una mano, la mirada de sincero fastidio se hizo notar al instante.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras… acaso quieres cambiarme? –le dijo enfadada solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

\- Ni por todas las sensaciones del mundo –le aseguro él. La jaló a su cuerpo y sin que ella se diera cuenta, miro de reojo a la rubia que estaba muy cerca de su _cuñado_ , no le pareció nada divertido el semblante que adoptó su amante para con otro.

Ittoki estaba al borde de la desesperación, quería besarla, llevársela de ese lugar y confesarle sus sentimientos. Quería que Marron fuera solo suya, no la quería compartir con nadie. Tal parece que la rubia provocaba en ambos hombres una desesperación absoluta, claro que eso nunca se lo imaginaria.

Las horas pasaron, los chicos sentados en círculo en el césped charlaban de lo más ameno, risas y alcohol acompañaban la velada. Era necesario seguir con las bromas de doble sentido, Goten, Pan y Oob eran los reyes indiscutibles para ello. Algunos cantos salieron del grupo.

\- ¿Saben algo?, cuando éramos pequeños, Marron y Trunks cantaban en cada junta familiar, ¡lo hacían genial! –decía feliz, Bra- Es una lástima que ya no lo hagan… -golpeteo con el codo el brazo de Ren quien entendió el mensaje.

\- ¡Me encantaría escucharlos! –les dijo el rubio a los aludidos.

El sonrojo por ello era inevitable, que demonios estaba diciendo Bra, si supiera que entre ella y él las cosas eran un poco complicadas… muy complicadas. Marron atisbó a Trunks que también la miraba, el ultimo le correspondió con un "Si" en silencio. Ittoki le paso la guitarra al pelilila y este afinándola como recordaba, miro a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué canción recuerdas, Marron. Quieres alguna en particular? –le dijo tocando un simple rasgueo.

\- La que tú quieras… –afirmo ella, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

\- Pues yo quiero escuchar esa de los enamorados, esa Marron, la que te salía de puta madre –comentaba Pan. La pareja se miró, tal parece que salir invictos de allí era su nueva meta.

\- Bien, cantemos esa… -carraspeo la rubia- Recuerdo la letra muy bien ¿recuerdas los acordes Trunks?.

\- Algo… -tenía el cigarrillo en la boca, este humeaba hacia el cielo. Afino la guitarra y dejo el vicio entre las cuerdas de la parte superior del instrumento- Cuando tú quieras.

Empezaron con finos acordes, la voz iba en aumento. La letra de la canción estremeció a más de uno, algunas nuevas parejas se tomaron de la mano. Los adultos no les fueron indiferentes, sentados mucho más lejos que los jóvenes los escucharon cantar. Recuerdos de días anteriores llenaban el lugar. Trunks acompaño con voz ronca, masculina, el coro de la canción, Marron se sonrojo al escuchar ese tonó de voz, tantos años sin recordar la melodía de canto de su amigo, se olvidó de todo lo malo, se sintió enamorada otra vez de aquel hombre. Recordó cuando eran más jóvenes, las largas horas de canto en la habitación de Trunks, así se enamoró de él. Películas, charlas durante horas, noches compartidas, despertar juntos, todo eso recordó al cantar esa sencilla canción.

Por su parte Trunks, se sonreía, hacia tanto tiempo que no tomaba la guitarra y cantaba algo, no era que tuviera la mejor voz del mundo, pero al ser más joven las ganas no faltaban, se acordó que en tiempo lejanos quería ser músico al igual que su amiga, sonrió más por el recuerdo, miró a Marron que estaba con los ojos cerrados cantando, sus voces se entrelazaban maravillosamente. Su sonrisa se apagó de pronto, la vio, vio a la chica por la cual aluna vez suspiro, trago duro. Cuando la miraba cantar su corazón saltaba, en ese entones su felicidad era escuchar a Marron. ¿Estuvo alguna vez enamorado de la rubia? Su expresión no la escondió, dejo de mirar a la vocal en el mismo momento, se internó en sus pensamientos. Dudas lo acecharon ¿se enamoró de ella entonces… y que paso? Porque no lo podía recordar… o no quería hacerlo. Tal vez creía estar enamorado a sus 14 años ((es solo eso)) creer amar sin hacerlo, eso era la empatía de ambos ((solo eso)).

Claire, miraba de reojo a su novio, una intensa preocupación atacó su mente ¿Por qué compatibilizaban tan bien? Que extraño le parecía. Una envidia comenzó a recorrer en ese entonces, no estaría dispuesta a perder a Trunks, eso nunca. Usaría a su hermano para ello, lo arrastraría hacia la rubia, sí, eso haría. No podía perder al amor de su vida, no por una simple _amiga_. Su plan empezó a tejerse en su mente.

Al terminar la canción aplausos llegaron de todos lados, el turno de cantar su improvisado karaoke era para Pan y Bra, con desafinación y gritos trataron de cantar, era divertido ver a la morocha golpear con sus brazos a Bra para sobresalir. Marron se levantó entre tantas risas y se dirigió a la casa, quería algo para beber. Entro en la morada y se dirigió a la cocina sin nada de luz, unos brazos atraparon su delgada cintura, dio un respingo por el contacto. Giro su cuerpo y sorprendida quedó al ver un cabello rojo acercarse rápidamente a su rostro. Era Ittoki, en un acto apasionado besó el costado de sus labios, la rubia se desprendió del agarre y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Ittoki… ¿qué está pasando contigo? –le pregunto entrecortado, su sorpresa era visible.

\- Marron… yo… -no pudo decir nada más, su instinto lo guió, ya no le importaba nada, la abrazó más fuerte y pegó sus labios con los de ella. Para su buena suerte, esta comenzó a corresponder el beso. Pero cuando ya estaba más seguro de que Marron sentía algo parecido a lo de él, ella se desenganchó de su boca.

\- Perdóname… -dijo la rubia tapando su boca con sus manos- No es mi intención darte esperanzas con ese beso… -fue sincera, al extremo de herirlo.

\- Pero… podríamos intentarlo –se trató de acercar a ella, pero el brazo alzado de Marron lo detuvo.

\- ¡No! –dijo fuera de si- Solo te hare daño…

\- No me importa… -hizo al lado el brazo y junto sus cuerpos arrinconándola en la mesada de la cocina- No me importa si se trata de ti… estoy loco por ti…

No pudo hablar, su vista se nublo por completo, Ittoki le gustaba, como no, era atento, amable, sincero, apasionado. Pero no le gustaba a su corazón… - Lo siento, de verdad –dijo moviendo a rápida velocidad su rostro a un costado- Ya estoy enamorada de otro hombre… -se erizó al escuchar su propia voz admitiendo tal barbaridad.

\- Entiendo… -se separó de ella y camino hacia el patio donde estaba todos.

Marron quedo enmudecida por el acto, bebió un vaso de agua y se quedó largos minutos en el lugar. Una vez ya repuesta de todo, se atrevió a caminar hacia la puerta. Trunks estaba llegando a la cocina cuando la increpo.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo aquí con Ittoki? –le dijo fuera de control.

\- N-Nada… -se sintió indefensa con tal timbre de voz.

\- Pues si no pasara nada, Ittoki no hubiera salido hecho una bala de aquí… -se restregó la cara con una mano, estaba superado- ¿Te besó? –pregunto asqueado.

\- Si… nos besamos –le dijo con altanería ante tal comportamiento de él.

\- ¡En que mierda estás pensando!… -golpeo la pared que estaba detrás de ella, se acercó a su rostro atrapándola en su cuerpo. Marron dentro de su sorpresa no movió ningún musculo ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los descubre ahí? Trunks vio los ojos celestes, estaban asustados. Cerró sus parpados fuerte ((¿Qué estoy haciendo?)) se preguntaba – Perdóname… -le pidió más repuesto, sacó su brazo y fue al fregadero a beber agua- Estoy fuera de lugar.

Se marchó sin dejarla hablar, ¿Qué estaba pasando? El hibrido y el músico, los dos por igual la asecharon, sintió nuevas dudas por todo lo que paso, trago saliva y se hizo del valor nuevamente para salir de la casa, si no lo hacía ahora seria sospechoso.

\- Marron, querida –se acercó Milk- Mi Goten me dijo que habían hablado de la posibilidad de ir a vivir juntos, quería saber ¿qué te parecía a ti?

\- Yo estaría muy feliz si ustedes están conformes con ello, tía – seguía tiritando por lo ocurrido, no dejaría que esas cosas la atormentaran, jugaría como lo venía haciendo desde hace rato. Abrazo con cariño a Milk- Es una tarea difícil aguantar a este simio, pero lo intentare –ambas rieron.

\- Ya hablamos con tus padres, están de acuerdo. Como en una semana más entras a clases, pensamos que esta semana fuéramos todos a ver algún departamento en arriendo, en la capital –Marron se sorprendió, eran tan comprensivos.

\- Entonces que le parece si nos vemos el martes en la mañana, así tendríamos todo el día…

Se pusieron de acuerdo, irían todos a la cuidad.

Las horas pasaron y ya era el punto culmine de la reunión, algunos se despedían ya estaban listos para irse a sus casas.

Trataba de vez en cuando divisar a Ittoki, se sentía bastante aturdida por todo. No podía evitar sentirse triste también, estaba condenando su alma y libertad al amar a un hombre que no la llevaría a nada más que al borde del abismo, el cual estaban a punto de caer si esto seguía. Tal ver era tiempo de dejarlo, aún no se hacia la costumbre de sus encuentros por lo que tenía más posibilidades de salir adelante. ¿Pero qué pasaría con Ittoki? Debía ser clara con él, no darle más instancias de dudas, no ser tan amable con él… ((Esto es lo que sentiste cuando me confesé a ti, Trunks?)) se preguntaba en su mente, tal vez así había sido después de todo, tal vez por eso cambio Trunks con ella, él entendió que no podía seguir siendo igual con Marron, eso traería nuevas confusiones a su corazón. Busco con la vista al hibrido, lo contemplo por lo lejos, al parecer ahora se estaba pseudo respondiendo algunas preguntas que tenía desde hace tiempo. La vida le había puesto en sus narices la salvación, era Ittoki, pero terca como ella sola podía serlo, lo ignoró. No había hombre en el mundo que interesara más a Marron que el mismo Trunks, ninguno. Seguiría con su obsesión.

Los músicos ya estaban listos para marcharse, Hayato se acercó a Marron.

\- Tengo una excelente noticia –le dijo tomándola por los hombros, su sonrisa era brillante- Bulma… digo, la señora Brief…

Marron rio con ganas- Bulma para los amigos… será mejor que no te escuche llamarla señora –le sonrió, Hayato vio en todas direcciones.

\- Uff suerte que no estaba cerca… bueno, veras, nos propuso tocar un par de canciones para su cumpleaños –su exprecion de orgasmo puro.

\- ¿Qué?... –impresión- Perfecto, tenemos que juntarnos a ensayar esta semana, el cumpleaños será en un mes más… -que mejor Plus para la blonda, esto tendría su mente bastante ocupada.

Luego de quedar en los próximos días, se despidieron de todos y emprendieron vuelo. Ittoki no se había atrevido a mirar a Marron, esto fue extraño por los más cercanos.

\- Nos vemos, Marron –Claire se acercó a ella, su sonrisa falsa adornaba su rostro- Te pido que disculpes a mi hermano, él no suele comportarse de esa manera.

\- No te preocupes –le dijo mientras Trunks se acercaba a ellas- Mañana lo llamare…-le sonrió de la misma manera, ignoro la mirada infernal que se posó sobre su cuerpo- Nos vemos, que estén bien –La pelirroja le dio un abrazo forzado al que correspondió mirando a los ojos al guerrero.

\- Adiós, Marron –Trunks se acercó haciendo lo mismo que su novia, solo que este abrazo fue vacuo en totalidad, se separaron al instante y él volteo despidiéndose de los que faltaban.

\- Nos vemos…

* * *

El domingo transcurrió normal, apagó el teléfono para no hablar con nadie, no se sentía capaz. A la orilla de la playa escribió muchas ideas que tenía atorada en su mente, abrió su capsula y dio melodía a algunos poemas que ya tenía escritos desde antes, debía apresurar su mano, en cualquier momento tendrían que salir a buscar oportunidades en algún local o bar para debutar, sin contar el enorme evento que tendrían en Corporación Cápsula, Marron sabía que a esas fiestas iba mucha gente, si no es que toda la cuidad. Millonarios de todos los lugares del mundo acudían a dicha celebración, no cabía duda de que más de un productor asistiría al lugar. Tenían que jugarse todo en el cumpleaños.

Todo el día trabajo en ello, escribió sobre Trunks, sobre su loco amor digno de película cebolla. Por la tarde cuando ya estaba satisfecha por su trabajo telefoneo a Hayato quedando para una nueva junta dentro de la semana. Hablaba muy poco con él en cuanto a vida privada, pero si el tema se refería a la banda podían pasar horas conversando, le agradaba el bajo perfil del chico, se odio por no tener alguna amiga a quien presentarle, pero al parecer tenia alguien por ahí, en fin, ella no quería inmiscuirse en la vida del joven.

El día lunes recibió una llamada muy temprano de Bra, habían quedado en juntarse en una heladería cercana a Corporación Cápsula.

Llego en el momento, ahí estaba Pan también. Tomaron asiento y pidieron los mejores helados del lugar.

\- Marron… no quiero molestarte pero… ¿Qué paso el otro día con Ittoki? –preguntó avergonzada Pan, cosa que era bastante extraño viniendo de ella.

\- Se molestó porque no correspondí sus sentimientos –dijo con voz seria, no se atrevió a mirar a sus amigas. Ellas por otra parte abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué no? –se atrevió a preguntar Bra- Es una excelente persona…

\- Porque no me gusta, punto –la conversación se volcó desagradable. Marron parecía inaccesible, era mejor no preguntar más.

\- Como quieras… –Dijo Bra suspirando- Ren me ha pedido salir esta noche.

\- Wow, no pierdes tiempo… -rió Pan.

\- Pff ¿te recuerdo tus encuentros con Syo? –dijo coqueta la peliazul, Pan enrojeció- Ya notamos que entre tú y él hay algo más allá que una simple juntita de amigos… ¿verdad Marron?

La rubia estaba abstraída de la conversación, había escuchado todo pero no se detuvo a comentar nada, solo siguió con su helado asintiendo a Bra.

\- No pareces convencida… -la miro triste, Bra ya no podía acceder tan fácilmente a su amiga, los años lejos de ella se hacían más presentes que nunca- Creo que deberías hablar con él, no es bueno quedarse con toda la mierda adentro –le dijo tomando su mano, la humana la miro impresionada, ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando? No tenía idea, no era Ittoki en el que pensaba, era su hermano, ese que no se había atrevido a dar ninguna pista de su paradero, ese que no la llamaba, ese que no estaba presente físicamente, nunca.

\- Tratare de hacerlo en estos días… -le respondió con una sonrisa, sería mejor que ellas pensaran que su deplorable estado mental tenía que ver con él y no con Trunks.

\- ¿Porque no vamos a la oficina de tu hermano? Ayer llamo por teléfono y tiene unos libros que pasarme para papá –dijo Pan ya más calmado el ambiente, a Marron se le apretó el estómago.

\- Es una excelente idea ¿vamos Marron?

\- Eh… no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer…

\- Bueno, las haces después y ya está –Bra la tiró del brazo y caminaron en dirección a la empresa.

Bra Brief, sabía muy bien cómo tratar a los empleados, era sofisticada y amable, los trabajadores la saludaban por todos lados, llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, era una diva, tanto en los medios como en su vida privada. Su prestigiada fama no se debía a su herencia sino a sus diseños extravagantes de pasarela, esos que las damas de clase alta se peleaban por tener.

Llegaron a la sala blanca con cuadros que adornaban las paredes, la misma de la otra vez, al fondo unas puertas enormes de madera maciza. Bra camino con las chicas sin preguntar nada, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que Trunks pudiera estar ocupado, solo hizo lo que quiso. Abrió las puertas del despacho y ahí estaba él, fumando un cigarro de pie mirando fuera del enorme ventanal. Su ropa impecable como siempre, se veía más guapo que nunca, pensó Marron.

\- Sentí su ki desde lejos… Pan ¿podrías calmar un poco tú poder?… siempre se sabe en donde andas –dijo el hibrido sin voltearse a ver a sus recién llegadas.

\- Buuu, perdóname la vida, señor perfección… -dijo sacando la lengua- ¿Sabias Marron?, Trunks es un maniático del orden, quiere tenerlo todo bajo control… lastima a que a su novia no la pueda controlar…

\- Estas muy bocazas el día de hoy, Pan –le dijo volteándose por primera vez- Postular al canal de chismes te está carcomiendo el cerebro… en un par de meses más, te comerá el alma y serás igual que los chismosos de Z TV –rió con ganas molestando a la Son. Marron que estaba de pie junto a ella notó lo bien que se llevaban ahora, antes no se podían ni ver.

\- En fin, vine por los libros –dio un salto y se sentó en el escritorio del joven - ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto tomando unas cartas que estaban sobre la mesa. Sus ojos crecieron exageradamente y miro al pelilila que en un rápido acto le quitó los papeles de las manos- No me digas que… -El rostro de Trunks cambio, estaba gélido, levanto el dedo índice y se lo llevo a la boca.

\- No digas nada… si esto ocurre lo hablare en otro lugar, no quiero que desparrames información que es confidencial de mi vida privada -Pan suspiro y asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Para Marron y Bra todo fue extraño, un mal presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la blonda.

\- ¿Por qué tanto misterio, hermano? –se acercó Bra para ver que tenía en las manos. Trunks abrió un cajón y metió los papeles dentro, luego lo cerró con llave y las guardo en su saco.

\- Es algo que a niñas como ustedes no les importa –dijo con soberbia, miró a Marron que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto cortés.

\- B…bien, gracias –no pudo evitar mirar al suelo, esos ojos la descolocaban en demasía ¿sabía Trunks el poder de ellos?- ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

\- Bien, gracias –seco como siempre. Se acercó al estante que adornaba una esquina, retiro unos libros y se los acercó a Pan –Dile a Gohan que estos son los importados que le pedí en el extranjero, le encantaran –aseguro- Bien chicas, no es por ser descortés, pero tengo una reunión con nuevos inversionistas en una hora más…

\- No te preocupes hermano, ya nos íbamos –se levantó Bra- Nadie puede aguantar más tiempo a tu lado –le dijo riendo y sacando la lengua en burla.

\- Que fina eres, Bra –le menciono sin mirarla, sus ojos no se apartaban de la rubia- Eres igual a mamá…

Las chicas rieron, Bra salió de la oficina seguida por las otras que se despidieron de palabra al hombre. Esperaban el ascensor cuando la voz penetro en el salón.

\- Eh… Marron, ¿me regalas un minuto de tu tiempo antes de irte?, por favor –las tres voltearon, la aludida camino a la oficina donde ya se había internado Trunks, entró a paso firme- Cierra la puerta –le dijo moviendo la mano.

\- ¿Qué quieres…?- le pregunto nerviosa, pero físicamente sin demostrar interés.

\- Mañana estoy solo ¿quieres ser mi compañía durante la noche? –pregunto sin vergüenza alguna, esto pilló desprevenida a Marron ¿habla enserio? Se preguntaba un tanto feliz en su interior.

\- Podría ser… -miro la enorme cuidad que se extendía en el exterior- Deja revisar mis asuntos y te envío un mensaje…

\- Como gustes –Trunks estaba sentado en el extenso escritorio atestado de papeles, sus manos entrelazadas tapando su boca, su desplante serio, sus ojos endemoniados recorrían el cuerpo que tenía al frente- Sería una lástima desperdiciar el momento, espero tu mensaje entonces.

Marron asintió y se retiró de la oficina ¿se sentirían así sus secretarias cuando él les hablaba? Que intimidante persona, que arrogante era Trunks. Pero le gustaba de igual manera.

Fue difícil mentirle a las saiyan, la rebalsaron de preguntas. Solo respondió que se trataba de Ittoki, que Trunks le pregunto qué pasaba con él. Fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

Se despidieron en la enorme entrada de la empresa. Marron aprovecho de adelantar la búsqueda del departamento que compartiría con Goten. Recorrió el centro de la ciudad y visito varios hogares que se acomodaban a lo que ellos podían pagar, anoto una dirección de uno que le llamo más la atención que los demás, era un departamento sencillo, bastante grande para dos personas, tenía un enorme ventanal que se extendía en un rincón hasta la mitad de la estancia, por lo que el sol entraba con furia, eso la hacía bastante acogedora. Tenía dos habitaciones, una al extremo de la otra, bien lejos ambas. Cada una tenía baño privado. La sala, el living y la cocina compartían el mismo ambiente por lo tanto era amplia para poner cada cosa que quisieran, incluso su piano. Un baño para invitados estaba en una esquina de la gran habitación .Se acercó al ventanal de la vivienda, la vista era impagable, un río no muy grande se extendía, rodeado de frondosos árboles que acompañaban un parque al cual Marron nunca había ido. Hablo con los dueños, una pareja mayor, la señora y el señor Gennett. Acordó un valor mensual el cual fuera cómodo para ambas partes. Apunto los teléfonos de los dueños e insistió en guardar el arriendo para ella, les prometió visitarlo mañana con su familia.

Al terminar el trato con la pareja, viendo que aún tenía algo de tiempo, fue a la misma sala de ensayos que las veces anteriores. Quería estar a solas para poder componer y escribir sin distracciones.

Día martes:

Se encontraron temprano en la mañana, la familia Son y la familia Jinzo. Fueron al departamento que visito Marron el día anterior, los señores Gennett se encontraban esperándolos. Recorrieron el lugar, a Milk y Dieciocho les pareció perfecto, tenía la privacidad exacta que debía tener cada joven, el barrio era acomodado y el parque fuera de la vivienda era gratificante.

\- Es hermoso… -dijo Goten feliz viendo la vista que le regalaba el ventanal- Quiero vivir aquí –tomó la mano de Marron con cariño y le sonrió.

\- A mí me encanta –dijo Milk fascinada. Se había acercado a la pareja.

\- Es un buen comienzo para ustedes, trataremos de cerrar un trato justo –dijo la androide.

Los padres hablaron con los ancianos sobre el dinero y las garantías, Marron y Goten inspeccionaban las habitaciones tirando a sorteo quien se quedaba con la más grande. Una vez cerrado el trato firmaron los papeles de arriendos y se pagaron dos meses de alojamiento. Les dieron dos llaves de entrada y una llave de cada dormitorio. Los adultos se fueron y solo quedo la familia.

\- ¿Y cuándo piensan cambiarse? pregunto Goku- Les harán falta varias cosas.

\- Sería prudente que esperaran a tener algo en que dormir –reía Krilin- No creo que quieran tomar sus siestas en el piso.

Salieron de la casa y fueron a comer a un restaurant para celebrar la independencia de sus hijos.

Ya en su casa de la playa, Marron tenía el teléfono en mano dispuesta a responder la invitación de sexo con su amante.

((Entonces… ¿a qué hora nos juntamos?))

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que él respondiera.

((Te iré a buscar al muelle a las 21:30 de la noche))

Tragó saliva…

((Bueno… te espero entonces))

((Te quiero hermosa, para mí))

Al leer eso no pudo dejar de sonreír, su padre que estaba sentado a su lado en el sillón, vio la expresión de su hija.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Con quién hablas?

\- C…con una amiga, papi –respondió nerviosa, ocultando el teléfono- Una amiga de la universidad, está en la ciudad hasta mañana y quiere que nos veamos hoy…

\- ¿Hoy, y a qué hora? Ya es bastante tarde –le dijo Krilin viendo su reloj.

\- Nos reuniremos en un restaurant en el centro de la cuidad, más tarde en la noche…

\- Entonces no llegaras a dormir… -sepultó dieciocho- ¿Estas segura que es _una_ y no _un_ amigo?

\- ¡Mamá! –se sobresaltó con una sonrisa- Es una chica, una muy buena chica.

\- Bien, ya eres grande para preguntas –dijo su madre encendiendo la tv.

Pasó los canales y llego al más chismoso, ZTV. Sorpresa de los tres fue encontrar a Trunks en la pantalla, comentaristas hablaban de su relación con la _notable modelo_ que traía los medios como locos tras ella. Pasaron varias fotografías de ambos, todas eran de paparazis, al parecer nunca habían logrado una entrevista con la pareja. Claire se veía feliz en cada imagen, video o entrevista como modelo que le hacían, era bella más que ella misma, celos recorrieron sus venas nuevamente.

\- _Ya es hora de que Claire Otoya, tome el toro por las hasta, queremos más, queremos ver un matrimonio entre ellos. Queremos ver a nuestro príncipe azul en el altar con la mujer más bella que ha conquistado su corazón, hasta ahora_ –decía exaltado un conductor del programa, su imagen Gay denotaba lo feliz que le hacia la idea – _¿Que habrá hecho esta pelirroja para domar al empresario más joven de la década? Sepa como…._

Marron sobrepasada por lo que decían los medios se levantó y fue a su cuarto, ya eran las ocho y quince minutos, eligió la ropa con la que iría, esta vez quería sorprender a Trunks, resaltar sobre Claire, no dejaría que la rojiza le arrebatara la felicidad de este nuevo encuentro.

Se dio un baño de espumas, como pocas veces lo había hecho. Se secó, aplico sus cremas, cepillo su rubio cabello, maquilló sus ojos como era costumbre, negros, muy negros. Colocó el vestido que Angus le había obsequiado a sus 19 años, terciopelo negro de tela suave, estilo strapless, recto en la parte superior y ancho después de su busto, el vestido cumplía su objetivo, resaltar su figura. Puso sus sandalias de tacón aguja, se vio en el espejo y sonrió, que linda se veía. Su teléfono sonó:

\- Trunks…

\- Te espero en el muelle.

Cortó la llamada, que fría eran sus palabras, pero no importaba, nada cambiaría su buen humor. Colocó en su cuello el colgante de corazón y antes de salir delineo sus labios rojos.

Bajo las escaleras encontrando a sus padres en el sillón.

\- Que linda te ves, Marron –dijo su papá levantándose para tomar su mano y girarla.

\- Muy bonita para una amiga… -refunfuño su madre- Solo dile que use protección, no quiero que metas las patas…

\- ¡Mamá! Ya te dije que es solo una amiga de la universidad… papi… tengo que pedirte un favor…

\- Claro hijita, dime – tan dulce como siempre.

-Me podrías prestar tu aero coche… prometo cuidarlo –le dijo acariciándolo en el cabello, sabia como convencer a su padre.

\- Está bien, solo procura que llegue de una sola pieza.

Tomo la cápsula y salió a la orilla de la playa, la acciono y subió tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Fue a toda velocidad al muelle, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba aterrizando bajo y vio a Trunks apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, llevaba su traje de oficina color gris oscuro, una pierna cruzada y el cigarro casi consumido en su boca. La impresión del hombre fue indescriptible, sus ojos viajaron por el hermoso cuerpo que tenía delante, la respiración se le fue sin más. Las cenizas del cigarro no tardaron en caer, lo arrojo lejos y a paso firme se acercó a Marron que estaba con un bello rubor en su rostro. Trunks la estrechó en sus fuertes brazos, la apretó con tal fuerza que Marron suspiro extasiada. Se quedaron paralizados, no hablaron nada por varios minutos. Él, caprichoso como siempre, succiono el cuello de la chica la que solo jadeo por el contacto, terminado el acto miró la enorme marca que había dejado y sonrió arrogante.

\- Quiero estar dentro de ti, ahora –le dijo respirando sonoramente, la tomó de la mano y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto, subió a su lugar y emprendió vuelo hacia su departamento.

Una vez ahí, bajaron llegando al hogar, Trunks cerró la puerta y se abalanzó hacia la rubia por detrás, apretó ambos cuerpos y beso desesperado su cuello. La blonda gimió curvando su espalda y echando atrás su cabeza. El chico la empujaba caminando hacia el sillón, cuando pasaron por la pequeña mesa de las fotografías él bajo una de la tres, justamente _esa_ que Marron odiaba. La mano de Trunks subió el vestido y llego al inicio de su intimidad. Marron sacó con fuerza el brazo.

\- Podrías… ofrecerme algo primero… -le sonrió coqueta, él que estaba agitado quedo descolocado por tal acto. Termino sonriendo también.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

\- Una cerveza estaría bien…

Se acercaron a la cocina, se sentaron en la mesada…

\- Estas hermosa.

\- Ya te lo dije antes, soy una mujer hermosa –lo dijo con cierto orgullo.

\- Eso ya lo sé –la miro sonriendo seductoramente, cosa innata para él- No dejas de sorprenderme –alzó su vista a los ojos celestes- Cuando te vi el otro dia, con ese colgante… -Marron trago saliva, Trunks si se había dado cuenta de que lo usaba- No podía creer que aún lo tuvieras, yo ya lo había olvidado –le sonrió con tristeza- Pero veo que a ti te gusta –alzó la lata de alcohol chocándola con la de ella- ¿Podemos ir al sillón?

\- Claro –le dijo sin sacar su mirada del chico. No encontró necesario decir nada mas respecto al collar, ambos sabían lo que significaba. Trunks se levantó, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y la dejo sentada en el enorme sillón, encendió el equipo de música y subió el volumen. En eso Marron se puso de pie tomando valor y se acercó a él. Desamarró la corbata mirándolo a los ojos, la retiro en un segundo, él saco la parte de arriba de su traje en un rápido movimiento, los azules sobre los celestes en todo momento. Ella abrió lentamente su camisa, botón por botón, una vez abierta pasó sin pudor sus manos por esos enormes pectorales, bajó sus manos y acaricio por encima del pantalón la intimidad del hombre, sacó un suspiro agitado de parte de su compañero quien luego sonrió gustoso mordiendo su labio. En un acto rebelde tomó la mano de Trunks y lo llevo al sillón, lo empujó y este cayó de golpe, desordenado, se peinó el pelo lila hacia atrás y abrió sus piernas. Marron se inclinó y besó el cuello de Trunks, lentamente hacia abajo, por toda la piel medianamente morena, agacho de cuclillas y con ambas manos desato el cinturón del hombre que se retorció de la satisfacción en el sillón, aún se miraban, abrió el botón del pantalón y bajo el cierre de este. Paso su rosada lengua por toda la extensión, Trunks jadeo revolviéndose más en su posición.

Continuaron así varios minutos, él se dejaba hacer todo lo que ella estuviera dispuesta hacer, estaban frenéticos en el acto, seguían con su batalla de miradas. Cuando Trunks no aguanto más se levantó y con nada de fuerza la tomó en sus brazos, la subió al sillón de espaldas hacia él, subió el vestido e hizo a un lado la ropa interior. La primera embestida fue fugaz, rápida sin compasión, tomó su cintura y la mesia hacia su masculinidad, la hundía a tal punto del que ya no podía entrar más, salía y entraba con fuerza, sus caderas chocaban con sus glúteos en un acto salvaje. Marron ya no gemía, gritaba de placer, sus pequeñas manos blancas apretaban el respaldo del sillón, el sexo era vehemente de parte del hombre. Trunks movió su mano por toda la zona íntima de la chica para darle el mejor orgasmo que pudiera tener, no hubieron besos, ninguno solo. Él con su cuerpo hacia atrás seguía penetrando animalmente a la rubia quien ya tenía su espalda arqueada a más no poder. El orgasmo llego para ella, fue largo y crudo dejándola sin respiración, cayó desprolija sobre el sillón, él que aún no terminaba seguía con más fuerzas golpeándola en un vaivén desenfrenado. Cuando la gloria lo alcanzaba jadeó con todas sus fuerzas, un grito ronco y poderoso resonó en la sala, movimientos ligeros acompañaban el orgasmo, salió de ella y se tiró en el sillón a su lado. Marron que aún soportaba no poder respirar normal lo miro, estaba a su lado con la cabeza hacia el techo y los ojos cerrados, su respiración exageradamente fuerte, de repente sonrió, giró su rostro y la miró.

\- Uff… Marron… eres una droga para mi… -le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su boca. Marron quedo impresionada por lo que le estaba confesando, no podía estar más feliz con esas palabras.

\- Lo mismo… digo –dijo entrecortadamente, rieron fuerte, la armonía llego para ambos, él después de sacar sus sobrantes, la abrazo por la cintura y pego la blanca espalda a sus pectorales, la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó cariñosamente en el cuello.

\- Ese vestido me mató, sería una estupenda secretaria señorita Jinzo –le dijo riendo ¿así era Trunks después de la intimidad con Claire? Amable, risueño, cariñoso. Marron no podía estar más feliz, pusó sus manos en los brazos del hombre que aún la tenia de la cintura, él se estremeció, su corazón pálpito tan fuerte que la rubia pudo sentirlo en su espalda, mas no lo soltó, se aferró más a él.

\- Quédate así… –le dijo agitada- Sé que te cuesta mucho pero… solo regálame este momento…

Trunks enternecido con la petición, se dejó llevar por el calor de Marron, besó cariñosamente su cabello y se quedó ahí. Ambos en silencio, cerraron los ojos y escucharon la música.

Cuando ya estaban bien acoplados, el teléfono móvil de Trunks sonó. Se levantó al instante dejando a la chica quien en ese entonces miraba fijamente el suelo.

\- Claire… -respondió agitado por la sorpresa, atisbó a Marron mientras tenía el celular en su oído, sin escuchar. La rubia se levantó y fue camino al baño, no levanto la mirada, fuerte y derecho camino por el pasillo.

Cerró la puerta suavemente, se acercó al lavamanos y alzó su mirada al espejo, sus ojos húmedos y mejillas rojas al igual que su nariz, quería llorar, pero no se lo permitiría, no ahora. Llorar no solucionaría nada ¿para qué llorar? Ella sola se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, llorar no la consolaría así que fuerte como ella misma, salió del lavado y fue directo al balcón, pasó de Trunks, ni siquiera lo miró. Prendió un cigarrillo y contempló el enorme paisaje, el cielo azul oscuro y muchas luces bajo de ella. Unas manos rodearon fuertemente su estómago, era él. Trunks internó su cabeza lila en el cuello de Marron.

\- Si quieres estar conmigo… tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto… -le dijo con cierto pesar- No puedo ofrecerte nada más.

A Marron se le apretaron los músculos, miraba al horizonte ((Nada más…)) se repetía en su mente.

\- Eso ya lo sé… –lo soltó, lo dijo, dijo que lo que ya sabía de antemano- No te pido nada más Trunks, después de todo tú tampoco me pides nada a mí.

La soltó y entro a su departamento otra vez. Pasados unos minutos se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano. Marron fue arrastrada, su mirada perdida en la cuidad, no quitó sus ojos de la panorámica ni aún cuando estaba siendo llevada a dentro nuevamente. Trunks tampoco la miró, veía el suelo mientras llevaba a la rubia a la habitación de huéspedes.

No hubo palabras, solo quejidos extasiados, la soledad en ambos.

Estaban cayendo juntos.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_**

Hola a todas, me tarde unos días en subir el capi, tengo problemas con el pc :P

Espero les guste, ya se esta desarrollando un poco mas la historia, aún no llego al punto que quiero.

Les agradezco de corazón por sus mensajes, me animan a seguir con este proyecto, infinitas gracias a todas!

La canción que canta Marron y la banda, es _Yours_ de _Lucia_ , si pueden búsquenla en youtube, para que puedan captar el piano y la hermosa voz de la chica, es muy emotiva, les recomiendo que la pongan en el pc y lean la parte de la canción en mi historia.

Cualquier cosa que se les ocurran me la escriben, ya sea reproches, agradecimientos, ánimos, lo que sea. Las estaré esperando.

Saludos!

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball (c) no me pertenece. La serie y todos sus personajes son de Akira Toriyama.


End file.
